No sabemos si resultara pero lo vamos a intentar
by nandir77
Summary: Una idea se les cruza a los Cullen... que sucedera si decidimos beber alcohol? Pasara algo...o no pasara nada... en realidad puede pasar mucho... rating M por lenguaje y pensamientos algo hot de los personajes... COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1 La idea

_**No sabemos si resultara…. Pero lo vamos a intentar!**_

_**Edward POV**_

No sabemos si resultara – decía Jasper

Por eso es que hay que probarlo – dijo Emmett feliz

No es buena idea - murmure alejado.

Oh, vamos Edward… tienes miedo? – hasta Rosalie estaba dispuesta.

Por supuesto que no – dije molesto.

Intentémoslo – dijo Alice

Me inquietaba lo que estaban tramando. Mi familia podía tener pensamientos bastante escabrosos de vez en cuando. El problema es que ahora todos trataban de ocultármelo, pensando en sandeces. Eso ya era indicativo de algo turbio… los conocía muy bien. Algo que tenía que ver con experimentos… alcohol… no podía terminar bien.

Quiero que este Bella presente - dije, con mi última carta.

Que patético Edward… no puedes vivir sin ella? Pareces un adicto - Rosalie, siempre tan amable... y directa.

¡Es mi vida! - grite ya furioso- ¡Qué demonios te importa a ti!- nadie pareció escucharme.

Bueno, dudo mucho que nos mate… a lo mas no nos hará nada – Vaya, hasta Carlisle estaba convencido... ¿Es que yo era el único cuerdo?

¿Lo haremos?- pregunto Emmett entusiasmado.

Yo no conteste. Por cualquier respuesta, tome mi teléfono y marque un número que conocía de memoria.

¿Bella? ¿Podrías venir… a casa? Necesito que estés acá por si… algo sale mal…- murmure, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Corte en seguida, una vez que me confirmo que vendría.

¡Bien! - grito Emmett- ¿por qué empezamos? ¿Sera Whisky o Vodka?

Esto definitivamente no iba a terminar en nada bueno…


	2. Chapter 2 El experimento

_**Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer, aunque la envidia me corroa :)**_

**_Capitulo II: El experimento_**

_**Bella POV**_

Subí a mi vieja camioneta rápido, Edward no me había dado mayores detalles, pero era evidente que algo sucedía en la casa Cullen… ¿Qué seria esta vez? Los nervios y la expectación me apretaban el estomago, Edward no sonaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

En mi premura, salí vestida con lo primero que encontré, mis jeans viejos y sweater gris. Alice tendría algo que decir al respecto. Finalmente tendría que comprender que era una emergencia y lo último que me importaba era mi look.

Encendí mi camioneta y avance hasta el camino lentamente. "maldita chatarra" masculle, fastidiada por primera vez de la lentitud de mi vehículo. Ahora adoraría ser dueña de un flamante Volvo.

Para cuando llegue a la casa Cullen, ya habían pasado fácil por lo menos 30 minutos. Aparque y al bajar, vi como Edward salía a mi encuentro con el rostro afligido.

- "Bella"- me dijo al verme, como si yo fuese su tabla de naufrago.

- ¿Edward que sucede?- pregunte, consumida por la curiosidad.

- Es un nuevo… - dudo unos instantes – experimento Cullen – sentencio con voz agónica.

Suspire con cierto nivel de alivio. A estas alturas, un simple experimento no era nada trágico, yo que imagine hordas de vulturis, licántropos sedientos de venganza… un experimento no sería nada. Aunque bien podía equivocarme.

- ¿Qué experimento? – pregunte, curiosa.

Edward me tomo el brazo con suavidad y camino conmigo hasta la puerta de entrada. Vi como apretaba su mandíbula, y fruncía el ceño, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

- ¿Bella, que experiencia tienes con el alcohol? – fue la extraña pregunta que me lanzo a modo de respuesta.

Vaya pregunta. ¿Es que Edward realmente quería saber si yo bebía? ¿Por qué preguntaría algo así? ¿O sería que el…? Y de pronto, vi la luz. Experimento. Claro.

- Oh – lancé de pronto con el temor de la certeza.

Mire a Edward y su cara de tragedia… ¿Como podía ser aquello tan terrible? Vamos, el era un vampiro de 109 años, prácticamente indestructible… ¿con miedo a un poco de alcohol? Re{i de pronto por mi pensamiento.

- No le veo lo gracioso – dijo Edward, ceñudo y frustrado, probablemente porque desearía saber que era lo que pensaba.

- Edward, no es tan grave – le dije, calmándolo – si no quieres, pues niégate y ya.

- Tú conoces a Emmett – dijo con lentitud – Si llego a negarme a algo así, me estará llenando la cabeza con sus bromas estúpidas por algunas decenas de años – murmuro Edward molesto. Y luego agrego – Y no le tengo miedo a beber alcohol, pero no le veo el propósito -

- Pues entonces hazlo, vamos – le anime – Al menos será algo diferente en sus vidas luego de tantos años…- En realidad se me estaba ocurriendo una fantástica idea en donde existía la posibilidad de ver a Edward diferente, con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo… ¿Quién sabe? Dicen que el alcohol desinhibe y se hacen cosas que no se harían estando sobrios… Suficiente para mí.

- Vamos - le dije intentando tirar de él – Cualquier cosa yo estaré allí, además dudo que el alcohol sea letal para los vampiros… probablemente no suceda nada-

Estas palabras parecieron calmar un poco a Edward, quien me sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Bella! – chillo Alice, al verme entrar, aunque su expresión cambio bastante al ver mi atuendo.

- ¡Hermanita! – grito Emmett – Ouch! ¿Qué? ¿Rosalie? – dijo sobándose las costillas.

Todos estaban allí. Incluso Esme. Vaya.

- Bella, bienvenida – dijo Carlisle, avanzando hacia mí, tan educado como siempre.

- Muy bien, gracias Carlisle – dije, tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad – ¿Que nos reúne?-

- ¿No te dijo Edward? – pregunto Jasper, intrigado

- Bueno, creo que van a experimentar algo…- dije, inocente.

- Podría decirse – dijo Alice.

Todos se miraban entre sí, dudosos. Sobre la mesa, cerca de Emmett y Rosalie, había dos o tres botellas de bebidas fuertes. Pude distinguir una de whisky entre ellas, de lo poco que conocía de licores. Charlie no solía beber tragos fuertes, aunque ocasionalmente bebía un trago o dos de whisky. Mire a Carlisle, quien debía ser el de la idea.

- No ha sido mi idea - dijo Carlisle, entendiendo mi mirada – pero creo que sería interesante ver lo que podría suceder… o verificar que no ocurre nada. De todas maneras comparto la idea como todos, excepto por Edward… dijo mirándolo – pero esperamos que tu presencia lo anime.

- Lo hare si es todos lo que quieren - , dijo gruñendo levemente- o para que dejen de pensar idioteces-

- A mí no me mires – dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Precisamente por ti lo digo – murmuro Edward, mirándolo con rabia.

- Creo que Bella puede saber más de esto que nosotros – dijo Jasper, mirándome – Yo apenas recuerdo haber bebido alcohol, pero creo que cualquier experiencia no sería lo mismo ahora-

- Mi experiencia es muy escasa – reconocí – solo he visto beber a algunos amigos en Phoenix y a Charlie ocasionalmente…-

- No eres muy útil… - dijo Rosalie con la mirada de hielo.

- Ignora a Rosalie- me dijo Edward – No tienes que hacer nada, amor, solo quiero que estés como observadora…

- ¡No seas aguafiestas Ed! – dijo Emmett acercándose a nosotros… - Bella puede tomarse un trago con nosotros, no creo que le haga daño.-

- Bella no debe beber, ella es una dama – sentencio Edward.

Vaya, Edward estaba decidiendo por mí. No es que beber alcohol sea una de mis tareas favoritas, pero vamos, todo el mundo decidía por mi siempre…. ¿Es que yo no tenía derecho a opinión? Me comenzó a molestar un poco la idea y decidí llevar la contra.

- No tengo problema en acompañarlos- dije, con autoridad - por supuesto que beberé… solo una copa- añadí al observar la mirada ceñuda de Edward.

- Bella no debes- me dijo Edward suplicante. – No es digno de una dama-

- Vamos Edward, no es como si no lo haya hecho antes- me miro aterrorizado – Solo una vez ok, fue en un cumpleaños de Renee… y no morí por ello.- dije, tratando de parecer divertida.

- No me parece nada bien que bebas Bella, puedes… enfermarte – dijo tratando de convencerme.

- Nada sucederá, vamos, Alice también lo hará - me queje.

- Edward, es su decisión – dijo Esme, sorprendiéndome – Espero que no estés tratando de coartar sus decisiones-

- Edward la miro, asombrado tanto como yo. Algo debió decirle mentalmente que yo no capte, porque en unos momentos su expresión molesta cambio a serena y me miro con ternura.

- Puedes hacer lo que desees Bella. Lo que tú decidas está bien para mí. De todas formas te cuidare-

- Gracias – dije, mas hacia Esme que a Edward.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, decididos a comenzar la experimentación. Edward me cedió un puesto moviendo la silla para que pudiera sentarme. Nadie movía un dedo, así que en vista de eso, decidí tomar la iniciativa.

- A ver, veamos – dije yo, sintiéndome importante- vamos a servir esto, así que necesitaremos vasos…-

- Yo voy por ellos – dijo Jasper, desapareciendo hacia la cocina a velocidad vampírica.

- También algo de hielo tal vez… -dije recordando a Charlie- Bueno, al menos para mí- dije al ver que todos me miraban divertidos.

- Bien, estamos sentados a la mesa, la idea es que tengamos algún tema de conversación…- trate de explicar. – así tenemos una excusa para beber…

- ¿Necesitamos una excusa? – pregunto Rosalie, seria

- Bueno, no realmente – dije – pero es como para… no sé, ¿amenizar?

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Carlisle apoyándome.

- Claro, así que empecemos - dije – Edward… ¿Edward? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?-

Claro, entre toda la conversación, Edward había decidido desaparecer… no estaría huyendo ¿o si? No me lo imaginaba haciendo eso.

- Hace como dos minutos que salió de casa – dijo Emmett, concentrado en las botellas. – No sé a donde fue, yo no leo mentes, aunque me gustaría- dijo mirando a Rosalie, quien lanzo un bufido.

- Maldición- dije yo, frustrada.

- No importa, empecemos nosotros – dijo Alice, impaciente.

- Pero Edward…-

- Volverá - continuo Alice, sonriente – y no te imaginas donde fue ni lo que hará… Creo que te sorprenderá.

- Ok- dije, algo insegura aun, aunque más tranquila

Los vasos ya estaban dispuestos en la mesa y también había hielo. Seguramente Jasper lo había escuchado y lo hacía como atención a mí. Le sonreí levemente.

Rosalie de pronto, tomo una de las botellas y la abrió, sirviendo un poco en cada vaso, tomado la iniciativa en una forma que no esperaba.

- Hasta Rose está emocionada- dijo Emmett, con ternura, ganándose una furiosa mirada de la rubia.

- ¿No han bebido antes, verdad? – pregunte

- Como vampiro no – dijo Jasper

- Yo no lo recuerdo – dijo Alice – pero no lo creo-

- Nadie ha bebido como vampiro - corto Carlisle – Al menos que yo sepa- dijo, lanzando una mirada inquietante a los chicos

- Bueno, entonces que esperamos – dijo Esme, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué serviste Rosalie?- pregunto Alice, mirando su vaso con un dejo de repugnancia.

- Whisky – dijo ella, evitando mirarme.

- No me imagino bebiendo esto- dijo Jasper

- Imagina que es sangre – lanzo Emmett con seguridad- y mejor no respires.

Alice de pronto puso una cara extraña, como si mirase hacia el infinito. Había visto eso antes, estaba teniendo una visión.

- ¡Edward llegara en menos de cinco minutos! – grito Alice, con cierta emoción.

- Bien, pues yo quiero salir de dudas ahora – dijo Emmett.

Todo paso demasiado rápido para mis humanos ojos. Emmett tomo el vaso y de un solo trago vacio el contenido. Creo que se me abrió la boca sola, pero yo no era la única asombrada. Todos miraban a Emmett expectantes, con los ojos como platos.

¿Que pasaría ahora?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aqui esta la segunda parte chicas y chicos, espero que les guste... a partir del tercer capitulo comienzan a pasar cosas muy divertidas... ya veran. Gracias por las alertas y por quienes me agregarona afavoritos aun sin mucha informacion... esperaba a que alguien lo hiciera para subir los capitulos... son aproximadamente 10, aunque esto puede variar, depende de lo que vayan opinando... sientanse libres de hacerlo! Actalizare cada dos dias aprox. asi que sera rapido...**_


	3. Chapter 3 De Compras

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... que Envidia!!!!!_**

**_Capítulo III De Compras_**

**_Edward POV_**

Mientras todos conversaban, aproveche de escabullirme sigilosamente de la casa. Había visto los pensamientos de Alice y la visión que había tenido, y yo me iba a encargar de que realmente sucediera como ella lo vio. Esto termino por convencerme. Sabía muy bien que esto no era nada caballeroso, estar maquinando cosas a escondidas, pero al menos quería intentarlo y no creía que hubiese mayor problema.

La visión de Alice me mostraba a una Bella tan distinta… desinhibida y completamente entregada a mí…… era porque Bella entraría rápidamente en el efecto del alcohol… y no pude resistirme… tenía que suceder, Bella siempre era tan reservada y tímida… bueno a veces… pero quería preguntarle cosas que normalmente no contestaría o no serian del todo veraces… Así que me aseguraría.

Corrí por el bosque, no utilicé mi Volvo, porque Bella seguro lo oiría y no quería darle tiempo de detenerme.

Anduve así, libre, hasta que di con las primeras luces de las calles de Forks, y fui, ya a paso normal hasta el supermercado, el cual estaba abierto 24 horas. Apenas entre pude oír los pensamientos de quienes allí estaban.

"Cullen" pensó alguien con desagrado, al parecer, alguno de los estudiantes del instituto, puesto que la voz solo le resultaba vagamente familia.

"Que guapo… quizás sea mi noche de suerte" pensaba una chica que me miraba en forma muy coqueta desde el sector de abarrotes.

"Umf" pensé tratando de bloquear otros pensamientos un tanto indecentes que provenían de las dependientes, que la parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer en ese horario que analizar a los clientes nocturnos.

Me dirigí directo a la sección de alcoholes. Me sentí incomodo al no saber exactamente que llevar… no tenía mucha experiencia en esto, creo que la última vez que supe de alcohol fue hace siglos… literalmente. La vitrina era extensa y solo consiguió confundirme más.

Mi ojos volaron por todas las botellas, colores, variedades… precios, bueno, no era que importara eso, pero como desconocía gran parte del tema, pensaba que quizás el valor del producto indicara calidad… y yo quería lo mejor para mi Bella, aunque esto fuera para hacerla confesar sus sentimientos más profundos… De una manera bastante baja, hay que decirlo. Al fin y al cabo ella era la que había dicho que estaba bien.

Finalmente decidí hacer lo más fácil… llevar un poco de todo.

Tome cervezas, gin, vodka, whisky, ron, tequila… y rápidamente, con los brazos llenos a más no poder, llegue a una de las cajas de pago.

La chica de la caja me miro sorprendida, seguramente no era el común del nivel de compras ni la cantidad… al menos no para Forks.

- ¿Efectivo o tarjeta? – pegunto ella mirándome

- Tarjeta, por favor – dije con mi mejor sonrisa, al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

- ¿Estamos de fiesta? - "podrías invitarme, salgo en una hora" pensó a la vez la cajera.

- Si – murmure contrariado – Es algo estrictamente familiar – agregue, antes de que ella volviera al ataque.

- Oh – dijo con un dejo de decepción en su voz - que lo disfrute –

Salí con dos grandes bolsas y me pregunte como diablos iba a llegar a casa sin quebrar nada. Bueno, de algo que sirvan los sentidos desarrollados y la fuerza vampírica…

En minutos me encontraba en casa… me acerque a la puerta y pude escuchar algunos pensamientos.

- "No puede ser" – pensaba Alice

- "Increíble, realmente alucinante"- ese era Carlisle

- "Genial"- pensaba Jasper

- "Idiota" – bueno, esa solo podía ser Rosalie.

- "Se va a atragantar" – pensaba Esme, inquieta.

Entre y todos en seguida se volvieron a verme. Pero mis ojos se posaron en el único que no me miro… porque estaba bastante ocupado.

Emmett estaba echado hacia atrás, con una botella de vodka entre sus labios y literalmente haciéndola desaparecer en su contenido. Hasta para un vampiro la imagen era chocante.

De pronto Emmett vacio la botella y la puso fuertemente sobre la mesa, con aire de superioridad.

- ¡Facil! – grito triunfante.

El silencio fue absoluto. Todos estaban congelados de asombro. Se podía escuchar un alfiler caer en la habitación. Ni siquiera había un pensamiento que oír-

- "Que rayos" – pensé yo, sin saber si lo que había visto no era algún tipo de alucinación.

Luego de unos inquietantes segundos, volvimos todos a fijar la mirada en Emmett, al ver que se movía, retorcía y ponía unas caras extrañas, retorciéndose. De hecho parecía todo un contorsionista.

- ¡Esta envenenado! – trono Rosalie histérica

- ¡Va a explotar! – chillo Alice

- ¡Coma etílico! – dictamino Carlisle

Mi pobre bebe – murmuro agonizante Esme.

- ¡Lo hemos asesinado! – grito Bella, aterrorizada

Yo los mire y no alcance a advertirles.

- Emmett, no se te….-

Pero era tarde

Como si fuese un trueno, o el paso de un camión de carga, Emmett abría la boca para soltar el más sonoro y pegajoso eructo que se ha oído en Forks… o en el estado de Washington. Fue increíble. Incluso quedamos despeinados. Y Emmett sonreía como un idiota.

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto contrariado.

* * *

**_Bueno, ya esta empezando a destaparse la olla... y esto es solo el comienzo, la noche en casa de los Cullen va a ser larga.... y que piensan de Edward un tanto perverso, tratando de emborrachar a Bella... jajajaja yo no necesitaria que me emborrachara :) Bueno, cualquier opinion es bienvenida.... saludos y mordiscos!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Asco!

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... aunque no me quejaria si Eward fuese mio.. al menos un ratito... :)_**

**_Capítulo IV ¡Asco!_**

**_Bella POV  
_**

Había presenciado cosas asquerosas y esta. Emmett había pasado a ser en mi lista el vampiro oficialmente más cerdo que ha pisado el planeta.

- Emmett, eres un estúpido, idiota, tarado, asqueroso… - Rosalie asestaba a Emmett con uno de sus zapatos de tacón… con el tacón.

- Eres repugnante – fue la única alusión de Jasper, que si fuese humano estaría vomitando por la cara que tenia… Y ni hablemos del olor….

- ¡Cerdo, que asco suciooooo! – chillaba Alice, repartiendo desodorante ambiental por la habitación.

Carlisle no hablaba y parecía estar más pálido si eso fuera posible.

Esme trataba de ahogar su risa.

Edward estaba… indignado. Había dejado sus compras sobre la mesa y estaba tan furioso que apenas podía articular palabra.

- No… puedes…pero que… falta de… respeto… - murmuraba Edward, crispado, mientras me miraba suplicante tratando de que comprendiera un poco la situación.

Comprendí que debía aliviar el momento.

- ¡Bueno, mejor afuera que adentro! - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir… donde había escuchado eso, bueno no importaba… -¿No es así?- pregunte, esperando surtir algún efecto.

Todos, incluso Edward me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero luego de unos tensos segundos… todos rieron.

- ¡Ja! ¡Es así, hermanita! –me aplaudió Emmett, bastante feliz… demasiado, quizás.

El ambiente se relajo y hasta Edward se unió a la reunión.

- Emmett, como te sientes – pregunto Carlisle, científicamente preocupado.

- Me siento excelente – decía el – No es como un la sangre… pero tiene su encanto –

- ¡Ugh! Qué asco… - decía Rosalie oliendo un vaso

- ¿No te sientes raro? – pregunte yo, curiosa. Después de todo había sido toda una botella…

- Nop – me dijo sonriendo

- ¿Y porque estas riendo como idiota? – bufo Rosalie, aun bastante molesta.

- No se… me siento… ¡feliz! – dijo él, abrazando a Alice.

- ¡Uf! ¡Hueles peor que Jacob! – grito esta.

- Imposible, creo que Jacob huele mejor- murmuro Jasper con la nariz arrugada.

- ¿Que tiene todos con mi aroma?- se quejo Emmett, frunciendo los labios en un puchero infantil.

- ¿Es molesto, verdad? – dije yo, sintiéndome muy pagada de mi misma, por fin se quejaban de alguien que no era yo… siempre era yo la que olía a algo. – ¡Y dejen en paz a Jacob! – agregue.

- Hueles a… bar- agrego Edward con una mueca

- Al menos yo me atrevo… hermanitos – comento Emmett, desafiante.

- Bueno chicos… dijo Carlisle- aparentemente no ha ocurrido nada malo, pero eso no significa que seamos inmunes… Yo creo que podríamos seguir probando… solo en nombre de la ciencia, claro esta… Emmett en realidad debería estar borracho para los parámetros humanos… Así es que… Edward, ¿por qué no traes acá algo de lo que compraste… y probamos nosotros mismos?

- Pero Carlisle… ¿no ves? Actúa como idiota… - refuto Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

- Vaya novedad – agrego Rosalie enfurruñada.

- No lo veo demasiado diferente – murmuro Carlisle por lo bajo a Edward.

- ¡Hey! Escuche eso… - se quejo Emmett

Edward se dirigió a mí, acariciando mi cabello con suavidad. Mi cuerpo se estremeció… si seguía bebiendo un poco mas de alcohol, me iba a terminar lanzando sobre el, eso era seguro.

- Bella – me susurro inclinándose - ¿Te opones?

- Por supuesto que no… estoy intrigada – dije – y dudo mucho que tenga otra oportunidad similar- vaya, creo que eso no pensaba decirlo… me sonroje involuntariamente.

- ¡Bella quiere emborrachar a Edward! – grito Emmett, entusiasmado

- ¡No! – me defendí, poniéndome aun mas roja

- Yo diría que si… -dijo Alice- demás es una buena posibilidad de que por fin te lo lleves a la cama ¿no crees?

- ¡Alice! – grite, totalmente avergonzada.

Mire a Edward quien me sonreía dulcemente con esa arrebatadora sonrisa… casi me da combustión espontanea.

- No necesitas emborracharme para tenerme - me dijo – Ya sabes que soy tuyo… completamente, en cuerpo y alma… -

- En alma estoy de acuerdo… - le dije, otra vez hablando sin pensar.

- Bella… - me dijo en tono paternal, como quien regaña a un bebe.

- ¡Olvídalo! – bufe, cruzándome de brazos enfadada.

- No les hagas caso amor – murmuro a mi oído- cumpliré mi promesa y lo sabes…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Trate de apartar algunos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Observe a Emmett. En realidad no actuaba como debiera estar… borracho, con tal cantidad de alcohol… pero tampoco podía decir que estaba igual que siempre. Había algo distinto… había en su rostro como demasiada… felicidad… ¿En realidad podría emborracharse?

Decidí que si quería averiguarlo yo no debería beber demasiado. De todas formas no era fan de ninguna bebida alcohólica… La idea era ver lo que sucedía, así que tenía que estar en mis cinco sentidos.

- Es extraño lo que le sucedió a Emmett- dijo Carlisle, mientras tomaba una botella – Nosotros no eructamos… jamás- sentencio. Pero él lo hizo… y no había escuchado algo así en siglos… al menos no en un vampiro – corrigió – Es extraño, pero fascinante…-

Edward lo miro divertido, con una ceja alzada. Era evidente que pensaba que solo Carlisle podía encontrar fascinante algo tan humano como un eructo.

Nos reunimos todos alrededor de la gran mesa en donde Edward había dejado las compras. Edward saco todo y lo dispuso al centro. Vaya que había comprado muchas cosas….

- Quizás me excedí – se disculpo, al ver mi cara de asombro

- Está bien, así podremos probar de todo un poco… quiero decir, es un experimento… hay que analizar todas las opciones, ver si hay diferencias…- decía Alice complacida

- No es bueno mezclar – recordé la recomendación que siempre comentaba Charlie.

- ¿Bella, somos vampiros recuerdas?- me contesto Alice- yo creo que lo que más nos puede ocurrir es que nos volvamos unos cerdos como Emmett… Además hemos pasado siglos siendo decentes… ¿que más da averiguar algo más sobre nuestros cuerpos…?

- ¡No soy un cerdo! – se defendió Emmett – Solo soy… autentico-

Que comentario. Todos reímos. Si Emmett no estaba borracho de seguro estaba muy cerca de estarlo.

- Ok, veamos – dije yo tomando una botella. Si había posibilidad de que Edward se emborrachara, había que aprovecharla – Empecemos con algo tradicional… por ejemplo whisky – de todas maneras era casi lo único que conocía. – veamos que tal…

Serví todos los vasos a la mitad, excepto el mío, con mucho menos, además del hielo. Nadie pareció notar que el de Edward tenía bastante más que el resto… gracias a Dios. A Emmett dude en servirle.

- No mas por ahora para el – dictamino Rosalie

- Pero amor… - empezó a quejarse Emmett.

- No, hasta que veamos bien que sucede – le ayudo Esme.

- ¡Qué aguafiestas! – bufo Emmett, enojado

- Bien – dijo yo alzando mi vaso – Brindemos

- ¿Porque motivo? – pregunto Jasper

- Por Uds.- conteste yo al momento- Los Cullen…

- Nosotros – corrigió automáticamente Edward

- Si – dijeron todos al unísono – Por nosotros

Y chocamos los vasos.

* * *

**_Bueno, aca hay otro capitulo... no dejare de escribir la historia, no se preocupen... de hecho la tengo casi lista, pero aun no he definido el final, pues estoy abierta a recomendaciones... no pensaba hacer un lemmon, pero se me esta ocurriendo una buena idea que podria encajar... no se si les gustara... que opinan??? Cualquier idea es bienvenida, aunque les advierto que veremos muchos trapitos al sol en los proximos capitulos... el alcohol suelta un poco la boca... eso ya lo sabra Edward... pero no se preocupen, que tambien tendra su venganza.... nos vemos chicos y chicas, gracias por sus alertas, y reviews... los tengo a todos identificados... jajaja... mordiscos... :)_**


	5. Chapter 5 Felicidad

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... pero les invento algunas ituaciones retorcidas para rirnos un rato... XD_**

**_Capitulo V Felicidad_**

_**Edward POV**_

Teníamos una real y verdadera fiesta en casa. Habíamos empezado normalmente, con un vaso cada uno, como solían hacerlo los humanos… por lo que yo había visto. Bella, luego del primer sorbo de whisky y poner la cara más graciosa que haya visto, opto por acompañarnos con cerveza. Daba lo mismo, yo la convencería de probar algo más después…

De alguna forma que no podía recordar, habíamos terminado cada uno con una botella.

Yo tenía la de whisky, Alice hacia lo suyo con la de tequila, Jasper el con la de Coñac, Rosalie con la de Gin y Esme y Carlisle se habían inclinado por la vodka. Y de algún modo extraño, Emmett también tenía una botella de whisky… que había sacado de quien sabe dónde, y además a nadie parecía importarle.

Me llevaba un buen rato mirando a Bella y a pesar de no haber bebido casi nada, era evidente que el alcohol ya la estaba haciendo efecto. Mi lado perverso rio por dentro.

Se reía deliciosamente y hablaba mucho más de lo que recordaba… pero se veía divina. Había un leve rubor y un brillo peculiar en su mirada… y lo que era mejor… se atrevía a tocarme.

Al principio pensé que eran solo ideas mías, pero no. Primero comenzó con mi rodilla, presionando levemente y causando estragos en mi cuerpo. Luego subió… tan lento que nadie se percato. A estas alturas su mano se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna, haciendo que mis manos temblaran como una hoja, pero lo extraño del asunto es que… me agradaba y no pensaba hacer nada por detenerla, como otras veces. Al contrario, ardía en deseos de que su mano subiera un poco más.

No sentía atisbo alguno del temor que siempre me inundaba con la cercanía de Bella, era extraño, pero me sentía bien… seguro. Y también feliz.

Era evidente que toda esta reacción la estaba causando el bendito liquido que bebía… en realidad era lo más extraño que había hecho y a este punto no sabía cómo me había dejado convencer. Es verdad que podía tragarlo, pero no tenía sabor a nada para mí, excepto la sensación ardiente que quedaba al beberlo… era como beber agua… pero yo ni eso necesitaba. Todos estábamos de acuerdo en eso y Carlisle decía que nos serviría para parecer más humanos si podíamos llegar a soportarlo bien. Probablemente habíamos perdido del todo el sentido del gusto después de nuestra transformación, a excepción obvia de la sangre… el resto simplemente no nos sabia a nada. Y estaba por pensar que tampoco nos causaba nada, pero todos reían…demasiado. Nunca había tanta risa en casa. Eso si era definitivamente extraño.

Creo que están un poco mareados – dijo Bella, de pronto

- ¡Qué va!- rio Alice

- Yo no siento nada… estoy igual – decía Rosalie, pero la amplia sonrisa en su cara la delataba.

- ¡No me lo creo, Rosalie sonríe! – lanzo Jasper

- ¡Cállate soldadito de plomo! – le respondió Rosalie

- ¡Ja! Soldadito de plomo… - rio Emmett

- De que te ríes tu, cerdo – gruño Jasper, tocado en su amor propio.

- ¡Oink, oink! – chillo Alice, imitando a un cerdito.

- ¡Hey tu, no te metas… enana compulsiva! –

- ¡Como que enana! – bufo Alice

- Compulsiva… - reí yo, entre dientes

- Oí eso reprimido – lanzo Alice

- ¿¡Que!? – resople espantado

- No es reprimido, es virgen – aclaro Emmett

- Gracias hermano por la aclaración – gruñí

- Quizás ese no es el problema… puede ser impotente - lanzo Rosalie, como granada de mano.

Bella quedo pasmada… y yo quede perplejo. Pronto sentí como la furia me subía por el pecho.

- ¡Impotente! – lance, casi gritando – ¿Que sabes tú…? – pero me frene. De todas formas no tenia como demostrar lo contario.

- ¡Preguntémosle a Bella! – grito Jasper

- ¡Genial! – bufe, furioso

Bella me miro algo divertida, y no se veía molesta…

- Rosalie, no necesito demostrar nada, pero te aseguro que Edward no es impotente… lo sé – dijo mirándome y cerrándome coquetamente un ojo – existen otras formas de divertirse además de solo "hacerlo" – termino, solemne.

Yo la quede mirando asombrado. Ni siquiera se había sonrojado… pero me intrigaba lo que había dicho sobre esas "otras formas de divertirse" que se podrían hacer… ¿quizás podría mostrarme? Un momento, eso no lo pensé yo… ¿o sí? la volví a mirar y seguía sonriendo, sin un ápice de vergüenza… "¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Bella?" pensé.

Rosalie quedo muda y Emmett se comenzó a reír tanto, que se cayó del sillón de la risa.

- ¡Así se habla hermanita! – grito Emmett

- Quien lo diría… Ed no es tan tonto… dijo Jasper riendo

- ¡Vaya!- Exclamo Carlisle, quien se encontraba inusualmente silencioso

- ¡Oh Edward! – lanzo Alice, emocionada – no te conocía esa faceta…

- Mi niño… - murmuro Esme, emocionada.

- ¡Ya basta! – corte yo, tembloroso – busquen a alguien más a quien molestar –

De donde sacaría Bella esa idea. Quizás siempre había pensado en esa posibilidad…pero nunca me lo había dicho. Pensé en desmentirlo, pero solo sería peor… me molestarían el triple y Bella quedaría de mentirosa. Además sí que me gustaría que fuese verdad…

Me senté al lado de Bella, pasando mi brazo por sobre su hombro, dispuesto a detenerla si se le ocurría alguna otra defensa…

Ahora ya nadie bebía en vaso. Ni siquiera Bella, que parecía sentirse muy a sus anchas bebiendo cerveza desde la botella. Y yo… ¿qué es lo que sentía…? Me estaban invadiendo unas feroces ganas de abrir la botella de tequila que había en la mesa…

- ¡Vamos, hazlo! – me sorprendió Bella, pasándome la botella

- Bella, voy a creer que en realidad deseas emborracharme – le dije a modo de broma

- Quizás sea cierto – me dijo insinuante, acercándose más a mi

- Creo que el alcohol te está afectando – le dije, aunque me gustaba su actitud

- ¿Y a ti no te afecta? - me pregunto curiosa

- No lo sé, quizás un poco – admití, nervioso

- Me gustaría que te afectara… - me dijo sonriendo – ¿O quizás te gustaría que me afectara a mi?

- Como podrías pensar que yo… - comencé, pero me detuve de pronto. Al final tenía razón, no podía mentirle en eso.

- Bueno, te concedo eso – le dije – pero no creas que es para aprovecharme de ti –

- Qué más quisiera yo – me dijo suspirando – pero vamos, beberás mas… ¿por la ciencia?- cambio de tema rápidamente.

- No sé si será lo mejor, todos estamos actuando un poco distinto esta noche…-

- Es por eso que te lo digo – me dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos – lo estamos pasando muy bien y dudo que esto se repita – murmuro

Estoy seguro que en otras circunstancias ni lo hubiese pensado. Obviamente me hubiera negado. Pero esta noche, todo era distinto, incluso yo. Sin contestarle, tome la botella y le quite la tapa, cerré los ojos y la empine de una vez…

Lo primero que note fue que el ruido que me rodeaba de pronto había cesado. Para cuando me di cuenta ya no había nada que beber… la botella estaba vacía. Deje la botella sobre la mesa y me puse a observar el porqué del silencio. Claro. Todos me estaban mirando.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto Carlisle, temeroso

- ¿Qué?- pregunte yo, contrariado

- ¡Edward! – grito Alice – menuda sed hermanito…

- Increíble – escuche que murmuraba Bella a mi lado

- ¡Eddy hermano, así se hace!

- Ya está bien- les dije yo - de alguna forma siempre consiguen ponerme de mal humor-

Y entonces fue cuando se les ocurrió.

- ¡Oh no, maldición! – alcance a murmurar

_**

* * *

**_

_**Que es lo que se les habra ocurrido ahora? Bueno, el proximo capitulo Edward debe soportar muchas bromas de mal gusto, pero no se preocupen... se vengara... jajaja... y de que manera... ya lo sabran, saldra el lado malvado de nuestro Ed... yo creo que ya estaba bien, siempre todos lo molestan y yo pienso que el puede hacer algo, pero no lo hace porque es muy correcto. Culparemos al alcohol de que se le pase lo correcto por una vez en la vida... y si se preguntan si se emborracharan al final o no... pues les adelantare que si, pero luego de muuuuchooo alcohol... recuerden que son vampiros y no les afecta igual que a nosotros, pero de que lo hace, lo hace... y sucederan algunas cosa inesperadas... que seran cientificamente explicadas por Carlisle... ya veran...**_

_**Gracias por las alertas, lo reviews y su adicion a favoritos, solo estoy empezando en esto y tengo un millon de ideas que plasmar... mordiscos!!!**_

_**Ah y respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, la contestare por aca y abiertamente. No, yo no pido reviews, porque creo que no se piden, se ganan... asi que nunca me veran diciendo que lo hagan... lo cual no quita que agradezca los espontaneos que han surgido por ahi... me hacen feliz!!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Mision: Enfurecer a Edward

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, solo la historia, aunque ya me quisiera a Edward... son de Meyer y no la envidio para nada :/ (mentira)_**

**_Capítulo VI Misión: Enfurecer a Edward_**

_**Bella POV**_

- Emmett no – amenazo Edward casi gruñendo

Por cualquier respuesta, Emmett se limito a sonreírle.

- ¡Chicos tengo una idea! – lanzo Emmett victorioso

Todos quedaron mirando. Edward estaba a punto de explotar en ira, pero yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué podía planear Emmett para que Edward reaccionara así?

Alice se adelanto, despejando mis dudas.

- ¿Quién puede enfurecer más rápido a Ed? – grito Alice, aplaudiendo emocionada

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – grito Rosalie

- ¡Demasiado fácil! – grito Jasper sonriendo

- Estupendo, no tienen alguna otra cosa más inteligente que hacer – vocifero Edward, descolocado

- Mira todavía no he empezado y ya lo tengo furioso - rio Emmett

Ahora entendía. Que malditos podían llegar a ser. La mayor diversión de todos era molestar a Edward, como si fuese el juego más popular del mundo. Claro que la culpa era mayormente de él, por molestarse y darles cuerda. Si los ignorara, ellos ya se hubiesen aburrido, pero el temperamento de Edward no ayudaba mucho.

- Hay que sacarle el Volvo sin permiso – lanzo Jasper comenzando

- No eso no lo molestaría suficiente, hay que chocarlo - dijo Rosalie complacida

Yo mire a Esme y Carlisle, en busca de apoyo para Edward, pero para mi sorpresa, se habían unido a la tortura.

- No, no – comenzó Carlisle riendo, mientras Edward lo miraba atónito – Hay que decirle que si no transforma pronto a Bella, lo va a dejar por otro… quizá un Vulturi – dijo, totalmente serio.

Edward estaba catatónico, y era evidente que no podía creer que Carlisle también entrara en el jueguito.

De pronto, todos lanzaron un coro de carcajadas, después de comprobar que realmente era Carlisle quien había dicho eso.

- ¡Excelente Carlisle, salud por eso! – lanzo Emmett

- Edward, Carlisle te mato… de nuevo – grito Jasper casi ahogado de risa

Si yo fuera Bella, ya te hubiese dejado – dijo Alice, ayudando bastante poco

- O puede que lo deje por Jacob, el perro ese… murmuro Rosalie bajito, aunque todos la oyeron

Yo estaba oficialmente casi tan furiosa como Edward. Mi cara estaba roja, podía sentirla arder y tenía la mano de mi novio tan aferrada que ya me estaba doliendo.

Lo mire buscando su reacción, pero Edward estaba tan fuera de este mundo que podría haber caído un meteoro y no se hubiese enterado.

Era increíble… me estaba… ¿oliendo?

Tenía su rostro cerca de mi cuello y los ojos firmemente cerrados, la boca era solo una línea fina y apretada.

- Esto está resultando – me murmuro al oído, con voz aterciopelada, haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte bajito

- Me concentro solo en tu olor para no escuchar a los idiotas – me dijo – Además solo están empezando – agrego ceñudo – pero me vengare, ya verás… no saben todavía de lo que es capaz Edward Cullen.

Vaya, esto era nuevo. Edward tranquilo y planeando venganza. Eso habría que verlo.

- Dirán un millón de idioteces mas – me advirtió – pero no los escuches. Ellos cuentan con nuestro enojo y no lo tendrán – sentencio

Extraño… a estas alturas, si yo fuera Edward les hubiera, mínimo, roto el piano en la cabeza. Era un hecho que el alcohol lo estaba afectando, pero ¿de qué manera? Decidí obedecer a Edward.

El jueguito seguía y la única que no se unía además de nosotros era Esme, quien solo se limitaba a observar y… seguir bebiendo.

- ¡Hay que pintarle el piano… de rosa! – dijo alguien

- Hay que recordarle que solo los psicópatas están constantemente espiando a la gente – murmuro otro

- Hay que llevarlo al loquero, porque tiene tendencias suicidas –

- Hay que decirle: "Bella murió" y luego "no, perdón me equivoque"- lanzo Emmett

Rosalie le asestó un golpe de puño tan fuerte que casi lo bota de la silla.

- Idiota, eso no me hace ninguna gracia – bufo ella

- ¡Amor, que mal sentido del humor tienes! – grito Emmett, sobándose la mandíbula.

- Y tú de qué te ríes – me dijo Rosalie, mirándome con furia

- Lo siento – murmure yo, poniéndome seria.

- Ya sé que lo enfadara – dijo Alice

Entonces vi como Edward dejaba de estar tranquilo y se volvió hacia Alice con una voz que me estremeció.

- Alice, si comienzas esto, te vas a arrepentir – sentencio Edward

- No he visto que harás nada excepto enfadarte – canturreo Alice convencida

- Eso no implica que no hare nada – escupió Edward

- No te atreverías – contesto Alice

- Pruébame –lanzo Edward

- Me tientas – dijo ella

- Me arriesgo – contesto el seguro

- Esto se está poniendo bueno – lanzo Emmett emocionado

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste! – grito Alice

- Veremos – dijo Edward, sonriendo

- Te hare una pregunta deberás decir la verdad – sentencio Alice – Y créeme que sabré si estas mintiendo-

- Pregunta lo que quieras – dijo Edward, abrazándome

- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto Alice, bebiendo un gran sorbo de tequila

No sé por qué razón me entro un ataque de pánico. Alice tenía una mirada extraña, que no le había visto nunca y algo me decía que su pregunta no iba a ser muy delicada. Me tense y me aferre a Edward. ¿Es que él no estaba nervioso?

- Si - contesto Edward – lo que sea –

- Bien – grito Alice, dejando la botella en la mesa – ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez pensando en Bella?

Una bomba hubiese causado menos efecto. Edward, que estaba bebiendo de la botella, se atraganto, mientras que a Emmett se le cayó el vaso de entre los dedos de puro asombro, yo me puse de todos los colores del arcoíris para terminar quedando pálida, mientras Carlisle y Esme estaban con la boca abierta – literalmente - y Rosalie junto a Jasper abrían los ojos como platos. Nadie se lo vio venir.

Edward se sereno pronto y suspiro resignado. Me miro unos segundos con un aire de timidez y luego, increíblemente tranquilo, respondió:

- Alice, antes de responderte quiero decirte que con esto que has hecho te has ganado mi más increíble resentimiento, que si no fuera una falta de respeto para Esme y Bella, ya te hubiese hecho tragar tus palabras. En todo caso, te arrepentirás, ya me encargare yo de eso. Y como soy un hombre de palabra, te contestare, aunque Bella no debería estar escuchando esto – me miro de nuevo – Si, Alice, para tu deleite pervertido, si, lo he hecho, mas de una vez para tu información, y, para despejarte ese pensamiento insano que tienes ahora, si, me ha gustado y si, lo volvería a hacer…. ¿Algo mas hermanita? – finalizo Edward

Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío… ¿Edward se ha tocado… pensando en mi? ¿Lo excitaba tanto que tenía que tocarse? Mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, estaba más que asombrada, emocionada y un poco… excitada. No podía eliminar de mi cabeza la imagen de Edward, tan controlado, tan educado, tan correcto, haciendo algo tan… humano. Al menos para él. Me lo imaginaba jadeando, murmurando mi nombre, tocándose y tensándose hasta gritar al alcanzar el orgasmo… ¿Era mi idea o de pronto hacía mucho calor? Era un alivio que Edward no pudiese leerme la mente.

- Parece que alguien se ha acalorado – dijo Jasper, mirándome con una cara extraña.

- ¡Qué confesión! – dijo Esme, asombrada

Entonces, me decidí a preguntar. Seguro no iba a tener esta oportunidad de nuevo.

- Edward Cullen – dije yo - ¿Me puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir? –

Edward me miro con un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento – dijo él, sonriendo levemente - ¿te molesta que haga algo así? Lo comprendo Bella, no debieses haberte enterado de ese modo… a veces mi lado humano es un tanto incontrolable… en realidad lo siento, si te he ofendido – termino, fulminando a Alice con la mirada-

¿De qué me estaba hablando? Por Dios… ¿ofenderme? No tenía ni idea…

- Me ofende que no me lo contaras antes – le dije por lo bajo - ¡Qué manera de enterarme de esto!

- Edward se agarra la cosa – rio Emmett, muerto de risa

- Eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días – comento Carlisle

- ¡Qué cerdo! – lanzo Rosalie venenosa

- Ahí tienes Bella, tu Edward no es tan santo – me lanzo Alice con una risita –

Edward me sonrió tímidamente y me guiño un ojo. Me dio un beso suave en los labios y se puso de pie.

No pude evitar lanzarle una mirada libidinosa que no se le escapo a Emmett.

- Uuuuuuu – me grito, lanzándome un hielo, que no conseguí esquivar – Acostúmbrate a la temperatura – me dijo, mientras el hielo se perdía por el escote de mi sweater-

- Bien – dijo Edward – Ya basta –

Su voz nos asusto a todos.

- Se divirtieron mucho a costa mía y de Bella – dijo serio – Ahora me toca a mí. Van a desear no haber empezado esta guerra. Ahora sabrán de lo que es verdaderamente capaz Edward Cullen.

Su sonrisa alarmo a todos. ¿En realidad Edward sería capaz?

* * *

**_Oh, vaya, lo siento, creo que soy la unica que se disculpara por actualizar tan rapido... es que ni yo me aguantaba... jajajaja... bueno, que opinan... que antipaticos que han sido con nuestro Edward... no pueden andar contando sus intimidades por ahi... aunque no me molestaria que el se tocara pensando en mi... jijiji.... bueno, en fin, el proximo capitulo es la venganza de Edward... que esta muy bien pensada, ahi lo veran... Gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, he tratado de contestarles a todas... me hacen feliz. _**

**_Esta historia va mas o menos en la mitad... he estado pensando en incorporar a Jacob en un capitulo... que creen Uds...??? Bueno, nos leemos..._**

**_mordiscos!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7 La Venganza de Edward

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, aunque me duele que no sea asi... son de Meyer, _**pero**_ los podemos pedir prestados..! :)_**

**_Capítulo VII La Venganza de Edward_**

_**Edward POV**_

Pude ver como mentalmente todos entraban en pánico. Bueno, todos excepto por Bella, que además era la única junto con Esme que no tenía nada que temer. Yo no solía hacer esto, pero esta vez se habían excedido. Estaba cansado de ser el Edward bueno, el Edward calmado y comprensivo… ahora si usaría mis armas.

Mire a mi Bella, quien estaba entre asustada y curiosa. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla y parece que resultó. Me devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Edward? – pregunto Carlisle intuitivo - ¿Sabes que estábamos bromeando, verdad?

- Por supuesto – dije yo - me encantan tus bromas Carlisle, así que yo también voy a bromear-

Todos se pusieron nerviosos. Esto me estaba gustando. Los tenía en mis manos.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

- ¿Esme? – dije con mi mejor sonrisa - ¿Conoces a la secretaria del hospital… la que trabaja con Carlisle?-

Carlisle se puso serio y de a poco el rostro se le descompuso. Me miro con oojos de suplica, pero esta vez iba a ser "realmente" sincero.

Esme me miro intrigada.

- Si – me dijo – la conozco bien… que con ella –

Tome aire antes de lanzar la bomba." Ahí te va Carlisle, a ver si te quedan ganas de molestarme otra vez" pensé.

- Bien, supongo que Carlisle te habrá contado que ella lo acosa constantemente - le dije

- Algo me ha dicho – dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido. Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

- Esme, cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación? Me han bajado unas ganas locas de descansar… - dijo Carlisle, tirando del brazo de Esme, nervioso.

- ¡Carlisle Cullen o me dejas oír lo que tiene que decir Edward o te arranco el brazo! – lo decía en serio.

Carlisle se paso la mano por el cabello, inquieto. Yo no oí sus suplicas mentales y proseguí.

- ¿Y te conto también que en una ocasión se le desnudo en el despacho? ¿Y que justamente venia entrando la directora del hospital? Supongo que tampoco te conto que tuvo que invitar a ambas a cenar, a una para que no hablara y a la otra para que dejara de acosarlo… de todos modos no funciono, ahora lo acosan las dos… Ah y lo olvidaba, esas cenas fueron hace exactamente dos semanas a la fecha de hoy… -

Esme estaba descompuesta, pero Carlisle… su rostro era una real pintura de Picasso, cambiando de forma a cada segundo… Estaba aterrado, y creo que hasta temblaba levemente. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

- ¡Carlisle Cullen! – bramo Esme, furiosa - ¿Esas fueron las noches que tuviste tus "juntas medicas"? Me vas a decir que me mentiste para encontrarte con esas… tipas? –

Nadie había visto furiosa a Esme y todos estábamos espantados. Ni yo me imagine su reacción. Era realmente temible… No quisiera verla jamás enfadada conmigo.

- Cariño, no es lo que crees …

- ¿Y qué es lo que yo creo… en realidad lo sabes?

- Yo… puedo explicarte…-

- ¡Y claro que lo harás! – dijo Esme, tomándolo por un brazo- ¡Y ahora mismo!

- Mi amor yo… - suplicaba Carlisle

- ¡Amor, nada! – lo corto Esme, tirándolo escalera arriba – Va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que puedas volver a llamarme así… doctorcito – sentencio y solo se oyó el portazo inmenso del dormitorio principal al cerrarse la puerta.

A decir verdad hasta me dio un poco de pena por Carlisle… pero él se lo busco.

Ahora seguiría con mis queridos hermanos…

Los mire y pude oír las diferentes maldiciones y amenazas que me lanzaban mentalmente. No les serviría de nada.

- Eso no los salvara – les dije volviendo a sentarme.

- Yo no te tengo miedo – lanzo Rosalie

- No deberías decir eso – le dije, tranquilo

- Es imposible que sepas algo de mí que sea dañino o vergonzoso… no tengo nada que ocultar – dijo ella.

- ¿Estás segura Rose? – le dije, abrazando a Bella, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Vi como una sombre de duda oscureció los ojos de Rosalie, pero era terca y orgullosa: yo contaba con eso.

- ¡Totalmente! – me grito, alzando la barbilla, altanera.

- Pues bien, entonces no te importara que les cuente a tus hermanos y a tu esposo de aquel pequeño "desliz" que tuviste con esa chica en Alaska… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mónica? –

Vi como Rosalie apretó la mandíbula y abría los ojos desmesuradamente. No se podía creer que yo supiera tal cosa… se notaba que no me conocía.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – balbuceo nerviosa

- ¿Así que es verdad entonces? – grito Emmett, extrañamente sonriente

- ¿Rose no tiene sus gustos sexuales definidos? – pregunto Alice con una mueca – Rose… que te sucede… ¿No te gustan los hombres?

- Claro que si – se defendió – yo no… eso fue hace tiempo… antes de Emmett… amor… - se dirigió a su esposo, tartamudeando

- ¡Podríamos haber hecho un trío! – grito Emmett riendo – ¡No sabía tus gustos…!

- ¡No es así!… yo…- trato de decir

- Hermana, yo te quiero aunque seas lesbiana… - le dijo Jasper, tocando su hombro

- ¡No lo soy idiota! – bufo Rosalie enfurecida- ¿Cómo creen… yo no… - estaba consternada

Yo empecé a reír satisfecho por la cara de Rosalie. Pronto Bella me siguió, contagiada. Y luego Alice, Jasper y por ultimo… Emmett.

Era todo un carnaval de risas… la única furiosa y desencajada era Rosalie… el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

- ¡Te voy a matar por esto! – me grito Rosalie. Luego miro a Emmett, que se apretaba el estomago riendo sobre la alfombra. Rosalie le dio un puntapié tan fuerte en el trasero que casi lo vuelve a poner de pie

- ¡Y tú de que te ríes! – le grito a Emmett – ¿O acaso te gustaría que les contara a todos el tamaño de tu… amiguito?

Todos seguíamos riendo, excepto por Emmett, que de pronto se había puesto serio.

- ¡Rosalie es tan divertida! – gritaba Emmett nervioso – nunca sabe lo que dice –

- ¿Me estas tratando de mentirosa?

- No, pero tiendes a inventar cosas – contesto Emmett

- ¿¡Que!? – grito Rosalie

Ahora sí que Emmett había metido la pata… y mucho.

- ¿Quieres que les muestre a todos el vibrador que me compraste para que no me quejara?

Demonios. Ni yo me esperaba eso.

- ¡Pequeño Emmett necesita ayuda! – grito Alice eufórica

- ¡Hermano!… que triste… ¿no has pensado en ir al doctor? O podrías ver a Carlisle- dijo Jasper ahogado de risa

- ¡No soy pequeño! - se quejo Emmett dolido – solo soy normal… ¡No se de que te quejas Rose!

- ¡Ja! Eso te pasa por reírte de mí – lanzo Rose

- ¡Exijo respeto! – grito Emmett - ¡No soy… pequeño!

- ¿Donde hay una lente de aumento para verificar? - chillo Alice

- ¡Y unas pinzas por favor! – agrego Jasper

- ¡Imbécil! – grito Emmett amenazando a Jasper – Tu mejor ni hables o hablare yo –

- ¡Yo no soy diminuto! Alice jamás se ha quejado… -

- De eso no, pero… ¿cuánto duras en la cama hermanito? ¿era un minuto… o dos? – grito Emmett

Mas y mas risas… pero ahora el serio era Jasper. NO podía creer lo que había dicho Emmett. Se suponía que era un secreto. Bueno, al parecer ahora ya no lo era más.

- Ohhhh – lanzo Rosalie – por eso es que Alice siempre está molesta… ¿Si quieres te presto el vibrador?

- ¡Cállate Rose, al menos yo siento algo, aunque dure poco…! - chillo Alice

- ¡Alice si no me vas a ayudar mejor no hables! – bufo Alice, que estaría rojo de poderse

Bella reía y me miraba extasiada.

- Tu familia está llena de disfunciones sexuales – me dijo- No será que tu…?

- Por favor Bella, no tientes tu suerte, estoy peligrosamente ansioso de probarte que ni duro poco ,ni soy pequeño… - me dijo en un susurro- Así que ni lo digas, si no quieres que mande al demonio mi caballerosidad -

Bella quedo pasmada y el rubor subió a su rostro. Y puedo asegurar que mis palabras iban en serio.

- Conseguiste que todos se pelearan – me dijo cambiando el tema, para mi decepción- ¿Como lo hiciste?

- Solo sabía lo de Rose – murmure – bueno y lo de Carlisle – mire hacia arriba – pero si te fijas, se pelearon entre ellos… yo solo solté el cebo y ellos lo tragaron… Conozco a mi familia hace muchos años – le dije besándola.

- Pero Alice no ha sufrido nada… - me dijo

- Eso lo deje para el final – le dije bajito – espera y veras.

Mientras, mis hermanos seguían peleándose sin parar.

- ¡Cállate enana! – grito uno

- ¡No le digas enana a mi esposa, lesbiana! – defendió Jasper

- Eso no es un insulto… ¿qué tienes contra las minorías sexuales? – lanzo Rosalie

- ¿Entonces lo reconoces?

- ¡Cállate eyaculador precoz! – defendió Emmett

- ¡Ja, al menos yo tengo con que pelear… pene diminuto! –

- ¿Qué has dicho sicótico de la guerra civil? –

- ¡No le digas sicótico a mi esposo, retardado! – chillo Alice

- ¡Solo yo trato mal a mi esposo compradora compulsiva! –

- ¡Si no se callan en este momento, despídanse de sus autos! – esa era Esme, desde el segundo piso

- Ya escucharon – les dije, muy pagado de mi mismo.

- ¡Eso corre para ti también Edward Cullen! – grito Carlisle

Rayos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Ese era el momento que yo esperaba.

- Dejemos de pelear hermanos – dije, en tono conciliador, acercándome a Alice.

- ¿En serio me perdonaras Ed? – dijo Alice, con un puchero

- Claro Alice, dame tu mano…

Alice se acerco dando brinquitos, feliz. No tenía ni idea lo que le esperaba, se me había ocurrido a último minuto.

- ¿Vamos a brindar? – me dijo sonriente

- Claro - le dije, tendiéndole un vaso

- Brindemos por la amistad – dijo, sonriente

- ¡Salud por eso! – le dije yo, vaciando el vaso.

Entonces, tomo de su copa. Cuando la termino, le tendí la mano y ella me tendió la suya. Entonces lancé mi ataque.

- Alice… ¿ y tu anillo de compromiso? – pregunte inocente

A Alice se le desfiguro la cara en un segundo. El impacto fue tal que se le cayó el vaso de entre los dedos y ni se inmuto. No soltó mi mano. Solo me miraba, sin creérselo. Solo yo y ella sabíamos lo que le había sucedido a ese anillo. Y a Jasper no le iba a gustar nada.

- ¡Alice Cullen! – grito Jasper de pronto ¿¡Que has hecho con el anillo de mi madre!?

Todos sentimos fluir la ira de Jasper como una ola poderosa. Esto se ponía feo.

"La venganza es un plato que se come frio" – pensé.

* * *

_**Bueno, aca esta la venganza de Ed... no es genial? Me parece muy bien que reciban algo tambien ellos... ademas lo de Alice es de antologia... la pobre ha metido la pata... y de que manera! ya lo veran, me da un poco de pena, pero ella fue la peor con Edward... se lo merece!... jajajaja.... el proximo capitulo trata de como Alice se metio en su propio embrollo...**_

_**Gracias por sus rr, alertas y adicion a favoritos!!!**_

_**Mordiscos!**_


	8. Chapter 8 El Anillo de Compromiso

**_Hola! disculpen la tardanza... como siempre, los personajes no son mios, aunque me gustaria que me prestaran a Edward, Jacob, Emmett y Jasper.... no se que haria con ellos, pero seguro no me aburriria... :)!_**

**_Capítulo VIII El anillo de compromiso_**

**_Alice POV_**

"Ay mi Dios, ahora sí que estoy muerta" pensé, mirando a Jas, mientras Edward sonreía con suficiencia. El muy maldito me había engañado con su pose de hermano súper – comprensivo y yo había caído totalmente en su cochina trampa… ¡como no lo vi venir! Seguro se lo había pensado a último minuto…

- Estoy esperando una respuesta Alice – lanzo Jasper, con el ceño fruncido y un tono amenazante que yo conocía muy bien. Mi esposo casi siempre era un amor, realmente comprensivo y tolerante… pero cuando se enfadaba era terrible… yo lo sabía muy bien.

- Jas… mmmm… - le dije nerviosa, pensando a mil por hora, tenía que inventarle algo bueno, porque no podía decirle la verdad… no iba a comprender que la rebaja no me esperaría otro día y que como tenia la tarjeta bloqueada… de todos modos pensaba recuperar el anillo!

- Yo iba muy feliz por el centro comercial – empecé, si todavía fuera humana estaría sudando, seguro – tu sabes, mirando algunas cosas indispensables para mi…

- Como un nuevo vestido de fiesta, muy indispensable – dijo Rosalie

- O quizás podrías haber estado buscando algo para que Jasper no dure tan poco… creo que hay cosas para eso… - dijo Emmett

- ¡Cállate Emmett!- dijeron todos a la vez

- Habla cuando te encuentres el pene - murmuro Jasper

- Bueno, como iba diciendo – continué – iba mirando algunas cosas para mí y… para Bella, que como veras, necesita urgente un cambio de ropero… había un vestido espectacular, de un verde esmeralda divino que combinaría perfecto con esas sandalias estupendas que estaban en con un 20% de descuento en la tienda de Port Ángeles… te acuerdas Rosalie… era increíble, yo creo que si esperaba un poco mas podría haber otra rebaja de hasta no se… quizás un 40%... o tal vez… -

- ¡Alice! – me corto Jasper serio – tu anillo – me dijo, señalándome el dedo desnudo.

- Rayos, cierto el anillo – dije, al borde de una crisis de pánico, hiperventilando aun sin necesitarlo - Como decía, yo iba feliz por el centro comercial, mirando las tiendas – no sabía que decir, así que largue lo primero que se me vino a la mente – y allí estaba cuando me encontré con…

- Quien – interrumpió Jas

- Con…. – piensa Alice, piensa – ehmmm…. ¡Jacob!

- ¿Jake en el centro comercial? – dijo Bella extrañada

- ¿Jacob? – peguntaron Jas y Edward al unísono

- S…si – tartamudee – y el estaba… -

- ¿Comprando? – pregunto alguien

- ¿Buscando un collar anti pulgas? – ese era Edward

- Edward… – amenazo Bella

- ¿Paseando? –

- No… es decir Si…. – corregí de inmediato – estaba paseando a un perro… - genial, estaba sacando un doctorado en estupidez esta noche, pensé.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Jas, irritado

- Estaba el, allí paseando a un perro… es decir otro perro… no él, sino uno de cuatro patas… bueno, uno que no se transforma… y yo lo salude y él me miro raro…. Pero fue amable y me ayudo a llevar las compras al auto… eran solo unas pocas cosas…y entonces el perro quería comer helado…

- ¿Quién, Jacob? – preguntaron

- No el otro - aclare – así que yo… uhm…. Se lo compre, en señal de agradecimiento… -

- Espera – dijo Edward divertido - ¿el perro quería helado? Y como sabias tu eso… que yo sepa no hablas en canino… - rio

"Estúpido Edward con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido poder mental" pensé bien fuerte para que me escuchara.

- Bueno, el perrito babeaba mirando a la gente comer helado, así que seguro que querría probarlo – me sentí feliz por esta excelente mentira – así que pobrecillo, yo le compre el helado al cachorrito…

- Alice, no te gustan los perros – aclaro Jasper

- Bueno, que no me los coma no significa que no pueda ver lo tiernos que son… además el que ha comido perros eres tu…

Todos quedaron mirando al Jasper asombrados y yo me lamente de tener la lengua tan larga.

- Jasper, estabas en decadencia… que asco, comerse un perro… - dijo Rosalie con una mueca

- Ja, entonces vamos a tener que advertir a Jacob, o saldrá con una pata de menos… ¿seguro que no lo llamas porque estas con antojo? – pregunto Emmett

- Emmett cállate, al menos yo no como mapaches y conejos… se defendió Jas

- ¿Mapaches y conejos? No era que Emmett solo era feliz cuando se topaba con los osos…?

- Emmett que cruel, los mapaches y conejos ni siquiera pueden luchar… - dijo Edward divertido

- Es que quería hacerle un abrigo a Rose… - se defendió

Jasper me observaba esperando que continuara mi relato… ¿y ahora que decía? Algo que justificara la pérdida del anillo…

- Bueno yo le compre un helado al perrito que no me quise "comer"… - aclare – y fue entonces que se lo tendí para que lo probara… ¡y el muy maldito se trago todo el helado de una vez!, cuando pude sacar mi mano de su hocico el anillo ya no estaba… ¡el perro se lo comió! –

Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo mental… en mi vida había tenido que decir tantas mentiras de una sola vez…

Los observe expectante, mientras todos me miraban boquiabiertos.

De pronto, todos comenzaron a reír, bajito primero, como conteniéndose, y luego, ya no lo soportaron…

Bueno, todos excepto Jas.

- Supongo que no esperaras que te crea eso, ¿verdad?

Yo lo mire confusa… hasta yo me lo estaba creyendo.

- Y por qué no… ¡era un perro muy hambriento!-

Todos seguían riendo, sobretodo Edward, que movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Todo esto es tu culpa" le lance mentalmente furiosa… ¿es que acaso no podía asumir que era un reprimido y que le gustaba agarrarse la cosa? Yo lo veía lo más natural del mundo…

Alice- me dijo Jas, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Si lo que dices es verdad, hay una forma de recuperar el anillo…-

"Ay mi dios como no pensé en eso"

- No entiendo – mentí

- Claro, hay que estar pendiente del perro y ver cuando… lo devuelva…-

- Hice una mueca de asco al imaginarlo ¡Rayos, todo esto se me complicaba cada vez más!

- Pero Jas, no se puede estar vigilando el popo de perro todo el día… - me queje – yo creo que tendré que asumirlo… puedo comprarme otro - " más lindo y elegante" pensé

- Alice – dijo Jas, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto- O recuperas el anillo como sea o yo mismo me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a comprar algo en tu larga vida – dijo.

- Jas, amor no… -

- Ah, y por cierto – me dijo, pasándome un teléfono – Podrías llamar a Jacob y decirle que venga? Me gustaría hablar con él sobre el incidente… -

- Yo creo que allí mismo se me cayo la cara. ¡Ay Dios, estaba muerta! o sea de verdad….

- Muy bien Alice… me gustaría saber cómo sales de esta – murmuro Rosalie, divertida con mi desgracia.

- Tú te callas Rose – le dije

- A mí también me gustaría verlo – dijo Emmett

- ¿Tú no tienes un pene que encontrar? le dije, furiosa. Eso causo efecto.

Tome el teléfono temblorosa. No era una opción gritar la verdad y pedir clemencia… habría que continuar la farsa.

- No se me el teléfono – dije, con un hilo de esperanza… _

- Yo te lo doy – dijo Bella sonriendo

La fulmine con la mirada, pero no pareció notarlo. Me vi obligada a llamar… Todos me estaban observando… ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? pensé –

El teléfono marco… una… dos… tres veces. No contestaban.

- No hay nadie – dije victoriosa, cortando con rapidez.

- Alice, yo lo llamo – me dijo Bella, sacando su teléfono.

"Uy Bella, te quiero pero a veces eres una mosca en la oreja, lo juro" pensé, furiosa.

Mientras Bella llamaba por teléfono a Jacob, mi mente divagaba sobre la forma de hacer que Jacob corroborara mis dichos. No iba a ser fácil… tendría que buscar la forma de hablar con Jacob antes que Jas…

- ¿Jacob? – preguntaba Bella - Si, bien… no… no…. En casa de Edward… ¡Jacob!... Bien, pero no te llame para eso - Bella se había puesto roja y Edward no tenía muy buena cara - Mmmm … ¿podrías venir? Claro, él lo sabe…ok, en cuanto?... bien, te espero entonces –

Maldito perro, también estaba en mi contra… Nunca se aparecía por acá y ahora tan fresco, venía a meterse a una casa llena de vampiros…

Pensaba en esto cuando Edward apareció y me llevo a un lado.

- Alice – me dijo – ¿No sería mejor que le dijeras a Jasper que vendiste el anillo para comprarte los zapatos que traes?

- ¿Estás loco? – le dije, horrorizada - nunca lo entendería –

- Bueno, yo tampoco lo entiendo - me dijo ceñudo.

- No tenía dinero y las tarjetas estaban bloqueadas… ¡era una oferta irrepetible! dije, tratando de ganarme su comprensión. Pero no conseguí nada… Claro… ¿qué iba a saber de Louis Vuitton un vampiro de 109 años?

- Tienes razón, mejor no le digas nada… seguro solo se enfadaría mas… -mascullo Edward.

- ¡Es tu culpa! – le grite – ¡tú y tu gran bocota!

- No me culpes… tu empezaste – me recordó – Esto te enseñara a no ventilar intimidades –

- ¡Nadie acepta una inocente broma! – me lamente angustiada.

De pronto, me sentí angustiada por el peso de mis propios actos.

- En realidad di que metí la pata…- masculle de pronto

- Me parece bien que te des cuenta – dijo Edward

- ¡Cuánto lo siento!… no sé que me sucedió… yo… ceo que mejor hablare con Jas… - dije resignada.

Edward me miro con cierta complacencia en sus ojos. Yo solo quería arrancárselos.

- Espera -me dijo de pronto –Yo puedo ayudarte… si tú me ayudas

- ¿Chantajeando hermanito? – le dije irónica

- No– me dijo Edward serio- Pero puedo hacer que recuperes tu anillo.

Mi cara se lleno de alegría… ¿Que estaría tramando Edward ahora?

* * *

**_Hola! disculpen, es la primera vez que me demoro mas de dos dias en actualizar... pero no me convencia el capitulo... lo reescribi al menos 4 veces y al fianl quedo como al principio... espero que les guste... creo que el problema es que me costo escribir desde el punto de vista de Alice... cumplio el objetivo... en el proximo ingresa Jacob... y se asombraran... !! recuerden que aca se desvelan las intimidades de todos... Jacob no es la excepcion ;) nos leemos_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Alcolobizado

**_Capitulo IX Alco-lobi-zado_**

**_Bella POV_**

Luego del muy interesante episodio ocurrido con Alice, en donde francamente entendí muy poco, estábamos esperando a que viniera Jake.

Internamente sabia que todo esto no era más que la consecuencia de lo que había hecho Edward, era increíble todo lo que podías causar con un don como el de leer las mentes. Daba una ventaja increíble.

Pero estaba aun poco nerviosa. No quería que Alice siguiera pasando malos ratos a pesar de que definitivamente se lo mereciera.

Alice y Edward hace bastante rato estaban muy cómplices, cuchicheando en una esquina de la casa, alejados del resto, y eso era claro indicador de que algo tramaban. Jasper los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pensando probablemente lo mismo que yo.

Por su parte Emmett y Rosalie seguían bebiendo como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y de paso se estaban olvidando un poco del resto, dándose algunos besos restringidos para menores de 18, porque ya me estaba poniendo incomoda de ver tanta agua y yo con tanta sed…

De toda formas yo pensaba que por muy vampiros y por muy indestructibles, todo ese alcohol tendría que hacer algo, o causar alguna reacción, yo estaba segura, eso ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Mucho antes de lo que esperaba, sentí unos golpes vacilantes en la puerta de entrada. Me extraño porque no había ido ningún vehículo. Como nadie parecía muy dispuesto a moverse y abrir la puerta, me puse de pie y yo misma abrí la puerta principal. Y por supuesto al abrir, allí estaba él, mi Jacob.

No tenía muy buena cara, pero al verme se sonrió con esperanza, muy rápidamente y se abalanzo sin previo aviso sobre mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio con su furioso abrazo.

¡Bells! – grito, demasiado emocionado para mi gusto.

¡Ouch!, Jacob, cuidado – le dije, algo ahogada por su ímpetu.

Cuando finalmente se separo de mi, pude ver algo de alivio en su mirada.

Creí que la llamada era alguna clase de treta de Cullen para hacerme venir hasta acá… los chicos no querían que viniera solo-

Lo mire un momento, entre incrédula y divertida.

Jake, que manera de dudar de la gente, eso no se hace, es de mala educación - trate de corregir, sin mucho resultado

No dudo de la gente, dudo de los vampiros -aclaro en voz alta, para qué todos escucharan.

Jacob – saludo Edward acercándose.

Mmmmm - murmuro Jake, mirando con odio y de paso, desentendiéndose de la mano que gentilmente tendía Edward

Pulgoso y de malos modales – mascullo Edward

Muerto y apestoso - largo Jacob, en respuesta

¡Genial! – dije yo, irónica – Que bueno es ver que se llevan tan bien… -

El comenzó – murmuro Edward a mi oído

Y tú lo sigues – le recrimine

Edward se dirigió al salón, mascullando por lo bajo. Era evidente que la presencia de Jacob no le resultaba del todo agradable, aunque comúnmente Edward era más correcto. No podía decir lo mismo de Jake, que amaba ser realmente grosero.

Linda reunión de muertos – dijo Jake, entrando al salón y pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada, Emmett sonreía y Jasper lo miraba con insistencia, casi tanto como Alice. Solo Edward me miraba a mí, algo molesto por la demasiada cercanía con Jacob.

Jake – le dije, quitándome su brazo con suavidad – recuerda que eres un invitado.

Bah, me invitaste tu, no ellos –

Es su casa – le recordé

Si, supongo – murmuro en respuesta - ¿Y porque me llamaste? – dijo de pronto, cambiando el tema

Pensé en todo el enredo feroz con lo de Alice y el anillo, y trate de explicárselo.

Bueno, en realidad Jas… - pero no pude terminar la frase, rápidamente Edward me cortó antes de explicar.

Jacob, tu y Alice tienen un asunto pendiente –

¿Asunto pendiente? ¿De qué diablos…? ¡Ouch! –

Tuve que pisarlo lo más fuerte que pude, dentro del disimulo claro está. No sabía los planes de Edward y Alice, pero lo seguro es que Alice había mentido (¡por Dios, como era eso de que un perro se tragara tu anillo!) y obviamente Jake no estaba al tanto.

¿Bella? - me miro Jacob, extrañado

Trate de ponerle mi mejor rostro de "sigue la corriente", sin que Jasper lo notara. Parece ser que dio resultado, porque rápidamente cambio el rostro y puso una sonrisa forzada.

Tienes razón… lo había olvidado – me dijo de pronto

Suspire con alivio y no fui la única. Alice tenía la misma cara que si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse con los Vulturi.

Jacob – lanzo de pronto Jasper, Entonces me gustaría conversar sobre …-

Espera - intervino Edward nuevamente – debemos atender a nuestro invitado antes de abrumarlo con preguntas, ¿No crees? Jacob, toma asiento… ¿Deseas algo de beber? –

Creo que ni fui la única impactada con la repentina cortesía de Edward. Jake me miraba con la boca abierta y Emmett y Rosalie por su rostro, debían de pensar que Edward en realidad estaba borracho

Aquí hay gato encerrado Bells y tendrás que explicarme – me susurro mientras tomaba asiento.

Edward me sonrió, dándome confianza y le tendió una copa a Jake, quien negó con la cabeza.

No bebo, gracias chupasangre – dijo – A todo esto, ¿desde cuándo los vampiros beben? Que yo sepa no pueden hacerlo…

De poder, podemos – Dijo Emmett, bebiendo

Pero aparentemente no nos sucede nada – Dijo Edward

¿No se embriagan? – pregunto Jake intrigado

Aparentemente no – dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

¡Vaya! - lanzo Jacob asombrado

De pronto, vi a Alice revoloteando alrededor de nosotros, y sentarse grácilmente al lado de Jake, sonriendo abiertamente. Se volvió hacia él y con su mejor sonrisa se dispuso a charlar.

Bueno, Jacob – vi que le decía – no he tenido tiempo de peguntarte si finalmente pudiste recuperar lo que se me perdió… lamento mucho que hayas tenido que recurrir a un trabajo tan sucio… espero poder recompensarte de alguna forma… y finalmente, ¿crees que podamos tener buenas noticias y recuperarlo…? –

Pude observar desde mi ubicación privilegiada como Alice le sonreía como casi nunca lo hacía, deslumbrando y siendo infinitamente atrayente, al tiempo que hacia pequeños círculos en la pierna de Jake, el cual no podía estar más pasmado, no articulaba palabra y estaba como petrificado. Definitivamente, Alice estaba coqueteando con Jake, y era por lejos la cosa más chocante que había visto… aunque si viese a Rosalie haciendo eso, seria mil veces peor, lo reconozco.

Jake, pareció despertar de un ensueño y comenzó a mirarlos a todos, probablemente en busca de una respuesta o alguna ayuda… poso sus ojos en mí y luego volaron nuevamente a los de Alice, que seguía sonriéndole.

Mmmmmm- murmuro Jake, desconcertado, al ver que todos esperaban su respuesta – Pues claro… supongo que recuperaremos aquello… que se ha perdido… - dijo despacio, temiendo en su respuesta.

Eso es estupendo Jake – dijo Alice. Pude ver un atisbo de alivio en su mirada, a la vez que… le estaba guiñando un ojo a Jake?

Jasper miraba serio, pero no podía ver la escena desde su posición. Aunque era probable que los nervios de Jake lo estuviesen poniendo nervioso a el también. De hecho, hasta yo sentía un nudo apretado en el estomago.

Jacob estaba temblando de los nervios y no era para menos. Creo que es difícil abstraerse de la belleza inherente de un vampiro, y si este se empeña en deslumbrar, simplemente acabas rendido antes de que te des cuenta. Yo lo sabía muy bien.

Bueno, Jake, deberíamos celebrar que seas tan amable y me ayudes con mi problema… Jasper también estará muy agradecido cuando lo recupere… así es que… ¿qué te parece si brindamos…?

Definitivamente era imposible negarse a una solicitud de Alice y menos aun cuando era tan convincente como ahora. Jake se limito a asentir y tomar la copa que Alice le tendía, mientras veía como ella hacía desaparecer el contenido del vaso en un parpadeo.

Wow – lanzo Jacob deslumbrado… - eso es algo que no se ve a diario…

¿No beberás?- pregunto Alice, sonriente

Vi la duda en el rostro de Jacob, pasando desde la copa hasta Alice… trago en seco. No estaba seguro y se veía en sus ojos.

Oh vamos, hasta Bella lo ha hecho…- se quejo Alice

Jake me miro asombrado

Bella, si Charlie supiera… -

Pero no lo sabrá – le dije – A menos que decidas abrir tu gran bocota… -

Me miro aun sin creérselo.

Vamos chicas, dejen en paz a Fido – dijo Edward- Al final no es más que un inocente cachorrito

Era increíble la química negativa entre esos dos. No podían estar más de cinco minutos sin descalificarse.

Al menos yo tengo pulso – mascullo Jake, riendo

Y pulgas – añadió Edward

Claro, pero yo no tengo problemas en estar bajo el sol… no me veo como un fenómeno de circo… y puedo pasear con Bella-

Puede ser, perro, pero yo jamás le haría daño… Tu especie no es tan segura –

Jake se tenso antes de responder.

Al menos conmigo no moriría de hipotermia – lanzo Jake

Soy útil en climas calurosos – respondió Edward

Conmigo no corre peligro de ser considerada alimento… yo no me la cenaría… -

Bueno, no creo que ella se oponga a que me la coma… algún día…- lanzo Edward, riendo y a la vez, mirándome con los ojos llenos de deseo.

"¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir Edward…? ¿Por favor, me lo pueden repetir? Creo que me va a dar algo…." Mi mente hilvanaba a mil por hora… Yo estaba a punto de hiperventilar con esta conversación.

Idiota… - bufo Jake – yo al menos soy de su edad…-

Depende del punto de vista que lo mires –

Yo podría hacerla feliz en todos los sentidos… tú no puedes ni tocarla - gruño Jake

Yo puedo hacerla feliz también… y a diferencia tuya, yo jamás me canso… ¿No le ves lo positivo a eso?

Esto último Edward lo dijo mirándome a mí. Sentía que mi rostro enrojecía con furia.

Creo que necesito un trago – lanzo Jake, vencido, dirigiéndose a Alice

Claro Jake, bebe esto, creo que te gustara- dijo Alice

Jake tomo el vaso que se le ofrecía, y bebió, mientras le dirigía a Edward una mirada asesina. Puso un rostro muy divertido cuando bebió, y puso de golpe el vaso sobre la mesa.

Rayos! – lanzo Jake, para mi asombro- ¡Esto esta condenadamente bueno!… ¿me podrías dar algo más?- le pidió a Alice, quien esta vez le guiño un ojo a Edward.

Claro Jake, bebe lo que quieras, esta noche estamos celebrando

Celebremos entonces – dijo Jacob, alzando la copa, lo cual todo el resto, incluida yo hicimos. Bebí todo el resto de mi cerveza y pronto tuve otra en mi mano, pero no supe definir de donde había salido.

Cuidado pulgoso – dijo Edward - no tenemos niñera para llevarte luego a casa… -

Por favor – mascullo Jake

¿No será un poco demasiado para ti beber esto Jacob?

¡Por supuesto que no! - lanzo Jake en respuesta – pero ¿y para ti? No te he visto beber… al menos no alcohol…- rio Jake.

Por toda respuesta, Edward se limito a tomar otra de las botellas y luego de hacer una venia hacia Jacob, vacio toda la botella de una vez.

¡Demonios, sanguijuela, como puedes hacer eso…! grito Jake, asombradísimo-

Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga- dijo Edward, sonriendo

Hey, si tuvieses mas, podría demostrarte que soy un contendiente de temer – dijo a modo de broma

Claro que hay mas – dijo Edward, señalando hacia la cocina.

Lo mire extrañada. No recordaba haberlo visto salir de la casa… Lo interrogue con la mirada.

Emmett fue de compras hace unos minutos – me dijo – no quería salir y dejarte sola con… bueno, solo no quería dejarte.

Vaya que eran rápidos. Le devolví una sonrisa y el me miro con algo de malicia en su rostro… me estaba gustando mucho este Edward desinhibido, que dejaba aflorar su lado sexy…

Alice estaba rellenando la copa de Jake bastante seguido, mientras le sonreía, Jasper no dejaba de mirar con atención, pero no parecía dispuesto a interrumpir. Quizás solo estaba feliz de que Alice recuperara el anillo…

Y… ¿a qué se debe tanta repentina amabilidad chupasangre?- pregunto Jake, de pronto

No le veo lo malo a compartir de vez en cuando – contesto Edward

Bueno al menos tenemos a Bella aquí - dijo Jake, sonriéndome

Así es – dijo Edward – Y es mía-

"Vaya, que posesivo… - pensé - me gustaría ser suya en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra…"

Jacob le dirigió una mirada molesta. Al parecer se estaba inmiscuyendo en su mente.

Bueno, pero yo todavía no me he cansado de intentarlo –

Lo sé – dijo Edward

Y sabes lo que siento por ella –

Perfectamente-

Y aun así… ¿me invitas a tu casa…?-

Bueno, en estricto rigor yo no lo hice… fue Bella-

Pero tú lo aceptas – dijo Jake

Lo hago por ella. Si ella es feliz, yo lo soy – dijo Edward mirándome

"Si ella es feliz, yo lo soy" – se burlo Jake, tratando de imitar el tono de Edward – tan viejo, tan vampiro y tan tarado – mascullo Jake

Hey escuche eso, chucho - dijo Edward – Y por favor, sácate esa idea estúpida de la mente, Bella solo me desea a mi... eso lo tengo muy claro – me miro – así que deja de pensar en esa posibilidad- esto último lo dijo casi gruñendo

Bah! Si te sigues tomando tanto tiempo, creo que la voy a ayudar yo…- lanzo Jacob, algo fuerte para mi gusto. Quizás el alcohol ya lo estaba afectando.

Por favor, no puedes pensar que una alfombra ambulante puede ser mejor que yo- rio Edward

Seguramente un trozo de hielo ambulante es mejor…-

¿Se te olvido aquella vez en que casi se muere congelada? -pregunto Jake – ¿quién fue el que el dio el calor necesario…? Si mal no lo recuerdo, tu solo podías sentarte y observar… yo fui quien estuvo con ella, yo la abrace… yo le di lo que necesitaba-

Creo que ese discurso había causado tanto efecto como una patada de mula en Edward. Ya no se estaba riendo y sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y su mano apretaba en exceso el respaldo de la silla, haciendo que temblara levemente.

Bien ahí tienes sanguijuela… eso te pasa por meterte en mi mente-

Edward se compuso de pronto y suspiro. Se paso la mano por el pelo, alborotándoselo un poco más de la cuenta. De pronto, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia mí.

Así es perro, tu pudiste hacer eso- dijo mirándome- pero solo yo puedo hacer esto.-

No me di cuenta como paso, pero juro por Dios que no me lo esperaba. De pronto los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, y no eran gentiles, eran demandantes, ansiosos… el frio de su aliento entro en mi boca y me sentí mareada como nunca. Su lengua exploro mi boca, danzando contra la mía como nunca lo había hecho, profundizando, solicitando mi respuesta en forma casi desesperada, a lo cual accedí gustosa, aferrándome a su cuello, mientras él me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Pude sentir la tensión de sus músculos, el frio contacto con su piel, el deseo abriéndose paso mientras devoraba mis labios, apoderándose de todo, mordiendo con suavidad, acariciando la extensión de mi espalda. Su lengua de seda acaricio el borde de mi boca, y suspiro con un poco de temblor, mientras se separo de mí y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Me soltó despacio, mientras una sonrisa hipnotizante se dibujaba en su rostro.

El silencio era total en el salón. Mis ojos volaron hacia Jacob, que estaba furioso, mirándonos con un odio que nunca había visto en sus ojos. Obviamente no le gusto para nada esta muestra de afecto.

De pronto un aplauso estrepitoso lleno la habitación. Era Emmett

¡Así se hace hermano, si… eso es! ¡Así besan los Cullen!-

Luego todos rieron, no sabía si era por la cara de Jacob o la demostración eufórica de Emmett.

Edward se dirigió hacia la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente. Yo por mi parte, estaba a punto de desarmarme allí mismo, así que me senté en el primer asiento que encontré… me temblaba todo, especialmente las rodillas, y el corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho. No podía creerlo. Mire a Edward, quien me observaba algo divertido… maldito, si que sabía hacerme perder el control… ya me las pagaría.

Jacob había tomado confianza y ahora estaba con una botella en la mano. Me miro por última vez, con molestia reflejada en sus ojos y se volvió hacia Alice.

De todas formas hay que celebrar- dijo Jacob-

Así es- dijeron todos, mientras Edward miraba con aire triunfante – así es que, ¡Salud!

Todos bebieron a la vez, mientras yo acabe con mi cerveza en segundos. De pronto me había dado mucha sed. La alegría había llegado de pronto al salón nuevamente, y ahora había muchas risas… Mágicamente Jake parecía sentirse más a sus anchas, incluso hasta bromeaba un poco… de pronto todos parecían haberse olvidado de mi…

Me acerque un poco más al grupo, que había entrado en una estúpida competición de velocidad para beber, la cual iba ganando Emmett. Servían varios pequeños vasos, en orden y los ponían en frente de cada contrincante. Quien terminaba primero era el que ganaba. Jacob solo gritaba y bebía de su botella, pero no jugaba… no había nada que hacer contra la velocidad vampírica.

Rayos, todos se reían tanto… y yo no podía compartir… ¿o sí?

Yo quiero probar- dije de pronto- pero lo hare con Jacob, con ustedes perdería-

Bella, estás segura… recuerda que para ti no es lo mismo… me advirtió Edward.

Bueno, solo será una vez… y no creo que sea tan terrible – dije yo

¡Si, compitamos Bells! – grito Jake, entusiasmado con la idea.

¡Sí, que Bells beba algo bueno! – grito Emmett

Edward me sonrió y suspiro. Sirvieron los pequeños vasos, 4 para cada uno, y me senté delante de ellos. Jake también lo hizo y me miro con una gran sonrisa. Edward se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:

Si ganas, te regalare otro beso, ¿quieres?-

Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos… esto era casi chantaje, pero no me importo. El beso de Edward lo valía seguro.

¡Bien, empecemos! – chillo Alice – ¡Uno dos y tres!

Bebí el primer trago y sentí que me ardía la garganta… no pensé que era tan fuerte, pero los ojos de Edward me daban el mejor impulso y olvide el molesto ardor por un momento. Respire hondo y me bebí los otros tres rápidamente, casi sin respirar, y los trague arrugándome por completo.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Jacob aun tenía un vaso lleno sobre la mesa, y me miraba con cara de impacto.

Vaya Bells, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… Me ha ganado una chica, ¡no puede ser! – bramo Jacob, irritado, pero aun así riéndose.

Lobo, perdiste así que tendrás que pagar… ¡penitencia, te bebes cuatro mas, por perdedor!- dijo Alice, rellenando los vasos de Jacob.

Jacob ni siquiera se quejo, y en algunos momentos ya ni pedía que le sirvieran, lo hacia él solo. No sé qué sucedió, pero de pronto a mi también todo me causaba mucha gracia, y me reía tanto como ellos… pero prefería dejar mi experiencia solo en eso.

Transcurrido un tiempo, algo había cambiado sustancialmente en la habitación. Todos seguían riendo, pero Jacob y Edward estaban sentados juntos, y no parecían repelerse… ¡parecían amigos de toda la vida! Incluso Jacob le deba algunos golpes de vez en cuando a Edward, por alguna broma tonta. De pronto se veían bastante más animados y Edward estaba más desordenado, ya que habitualmente cuidaba mucho su imagen. Ahora estaba muy despeinado, por las constantes bromas de Jacob, y tenía dos botones más abiertos en su camisa, lo que hacía que se viese su pecho, causándome estragos hormonales, como ya era habitual.

Que divertido eres chupasangre, quien lo hubiese imaginado- decía Jake, visiblemente bebido ya a estas alturas – demasiado gracioso para ser un vampiro…

Si, tu también me estas agradando mas, pulgoso… - decía Edward riendo… pero todavía no me casaría contigo

Yo tampoco… estas muy pálido para mi gusto… - reía Jake, bebiendo con avidez.

Las risas abundaban llenando la casa y haciendo que me olvidara un poco del mareo que sentía. Tenía miedo de ponerme de pie, si era torpe sobria, ni hablar con un poco de alcohol en la sangre…

Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando lanzo una especie de grito ahogado que nos asusto a todos, mientras se ponía de pie y ponía cara de angustia.

Emmett, que sucede – pregunte intrigada.

Pero Emmett no contestaba, tenía la mano sobre su vientre y creo que lo veía temblar levemente.

¿Qué sucede? Amor, háblame por favor!- Rosalie chillaba asustada

¡No puede ser! – decía Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿No puede ser que? ¿Emmett? - pregunto Edward

Pero no recibió respuesta Emmett de alguna forma había desaparecido con una rapidez que asombro a todos. Incluso a Edward.

¿Qué rayos? – pregunto Jake divertido

¡No sabemos qué pasa ni donde esta! – grito Rosalie - ¡Hay que buscarlo!

Y dicho esto, todos intentaron de ponerse de pie. Y digo intentaron, porque extrañamente la única que consiguió ponerse de pie… fui yo.

Jake se enredo con Edward de alguna forma y cayó sobre él, arrojándolo al piso, el mismo tiempo que caían Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, en un lio de brazos y piernas que no se entendía.

No me interesa oler tu trasero Jasper! - grito Rosalie molesta.

Quita tu mano de mi estomago Jas… - chillo Alice

No es mi mano precisamente Alice – rio Jasper

Que alguien me quite este pie de la cara…-

¿En qué momento sucedía que todos parecieran repentinamente tan torpes? Eso solo me sucedía a mí…

Wow – dijo Edward, desde el suelo - Esto es nuevo –

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte yo

Bueno, creo que al menos yo, estoy mareado… y bastante – dijo Edward, seguido de una risa tonta de Jacob, que aplastaba a Edward a la altura de las piernas.

Yo también me siento extraño – dijo Jasper, tratando de ponerse de pie

¡Oh, se mueve el piso! – se quejo Alice desde el suelo

¡Esto tiene que saberlo Carlisle! - chillo Rosalie, un poco mas histérica de lo habitual.

Pero Carlisle ya había escuchado y bajaba como un borrón hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

Carlisle, se mueve todo el piso – se quejaba Alice, aun en el suelo.

No es el piso, somos nosotros – aclaro Edward - ¡Y que alguien me saque a Jacob de encima!

Jacob era evidentemente el más afectado. No paraba de reírse y era todo un bulto tirado en el piso. Carlisle los miraba a todos, analizando la situación.

Esto es muy interesante – mascullo pensativo

¿Que nos sucede? – pregunto alguien

Bueno, evidentemente tendría que hacer algunas pruebas y reunir más datos, pero por lo pronto y científicamente hablando, diría que están en un estado etílico deplorable…

¿Qué? – pegunte yo, totalmente perdida.

Rematadamente borrachos – me aclaro Carlisle, ayudando a Alice a ponerse de pie.

¿Borrachos? , espera – dije yo – ¿No es que no podían…?

Bueno en realidad desconocíamos totalmente sobre el tema, yo creí que no nos afectaba, no como a los humanos al menos, pero al parecer si lo hace… aunque la cantidad ingerida en esta caso es 10 veces mayor a lo normal… creo que nos afecta, pero más lentamente –

Lo que hubiese dado por una cámara fotográfica en este momento. Los Cullen eran oficialmente un desastre.

Acudí a Ayudar a Edward, que en vez de estar enfadado se reía por no poderse quitar a Jacob de encima, probablemente debido al mismo alcohol.

Pesa como dos toneladas – se quejaba Edward

No pude ayudar a Edward y hasta a mi me estaba dando risa.

Carlisle acudió en su ayuda y finalmente pudo salir de debajo de Jake, pero ponerlo de pie era un problema totalmente distinto.

Lo tomaron entre Carlisle y Edward, pero la risa de Jacob iba en aumento.

Chupasangre debilucho – mascullaba Jake

Sería más fácil si no te rompieras con facilidad Jacob… no quiero romperte un hueso, y tu no ayudas –

Finalmente consiguieron sentarlo.

¿Dónde está mi botella? – pregunto Jacob

No creo que sea buena idea que bebas mas alcohol cachorro – le dijo Edward, riendo y alejando las botellas de Jacob

Que aburrido Ed… - mascullo Jacob – me invitan y no me dan nada que beber… buuuuuuu – se quejo Jake

Hay que buscar a Emmett – dijo Rosalie.

Sí, hay que buscarlo – apoyo Carlisle – siempre y cuando puedan caminar –

Sí, yo puedo, pero por favor no me pidan que corra - pidió Edward con cara de angustia

¡Yo puedo ayudar! – grito Jake, animoso

No creo que estés en estado de salir a buscar a nadie Jacob – dijo Carlisle

Vamos sanguijuela, vamos a buscar a la sanguijuelota grande - decía Jacob avanzando hacia la salida

No creo que sea buena idea Jake – le dije, un poco asustada de su estado actual.

Soy excelente en esto… - dijo Jacob, avanzando y saliendo de casa en forma intempestiva - Ya verán

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue extraño, por decir lo menos. No pudimos detener a Jake, que corría rápido a pesar de estar bastante ebrio, mientras que el resto apenas si caminaba pensando en que se caerían de un momento otro. En dos segundos lo vi cambiar de forma y transformarse en lobo, con una agilidad sorprendente.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y lo vi otear el aire, en busca de una traza de aroma para ubicar a Emmett. Se acerco a nosotros y a pesar de ser lobo tenía una cara muy divertida. Uno de los ojos le daba un poco de vueltas y estaba con la lengua colgando. Era evidente que la borrachera no se le pasaba al haberse transformado, al contrario, parecía estar peor… Se acerco un poco vacilante a mí, y me lamio la mano, mirándome con sus ojos de lobo. Lo vi casi reírse, y dar la vuelta para acercarse a Edward y darle un gran empellón, que casi lo derriba.

Ya basta chucho, dime que has averiguado – dijo Edward, acercándose a Jake, casi hasta la altura de su hocico.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa ante esta cercanía, que se llevaran bien minutos antes no me hacia olvidar que eran enemigos, pero Jake, no se veía muy peligroso ahora.

Lo vi ponerle atención y luego asentir, hasta que Jake hizo lo mismo desapareciendo entre los arboles cercanos

¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunte a Edward.

Lo ha olido – me contesto – no está muy lejos, así que al menos esta bien

¿Pero porque salió huyendo? – pregunto Rosalie

Todavía no lo sé, pero ya lo sabremos… - contesto Edward.

¿No puedes leer su mente? - pregunte yo, intrigada

No me lo permite… - se lleva cantando un buen rato en forma mental

Pronto volvió Jake, a toda carrera, volviendo a empujar a Edward, y esta vez si consiguió botarlo. Le puso una pata encima y le dio un lametón tan grande, que le dejo todo el rostro mojado. Yo no podía creer lo que veía y me largue a reír con todas las ganas.

¡Yuck! – se quejo Edward, limpiándose el rostro…- Jacob, perro pulgoso no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida… es… asqueroso!

Jacob reía con su risa lobuna, ando pequeños gruñidos y sentándose a mirar a Edward, que apenas y se podía poner de pie debido al alcohol.

Cuéntame que rayos le sucedió a Emmett – dijo Edward, aun limpiándose el rostro.

Vi a Jake ladear la cabeza, mientras Edward se concentraba. Luego de un momento, Edward se sonrió, y se llevo la mano a, los cabellos en forma descontrolada… pero se estaba riendo!

Qué pasa con Emmett, por favor Edward, dímelo – suplicaba Rosalie

Bueno, Rosalie, tu esposo está bien… pero tiene algo que contar, definitivamente – y siguió – vendrá en poco tiempo mas, así es que tranquilos… no estaba perdido ni nada, solo confundido…

Bien pues Jacob ya puede cambiar y entrar con nosotros a la casa… dijo Jasper, un poco alejado de Jake. En realidad era intimidante así.

Vi como Edward y Jacob intercambiaban palabras mentalmente, y luego de un debate, Jake corrió en círculos, aullando como si algo le doliera, para terminar sentándose de nuevo, cansado y con cara de poco felicidad. Luego finalmente se acostó en el suelo y se puso las patas sobre la cabeza, como si quisiera taparse los ojos.

¿Qué le pasa ahora a Jacob? – le pregunte a Edward, quien reía de buena gana

Bueno, un pequeño imprevisto – dijo Edward, acercándose mucho a mi, y abrazándome de pronto – tu Jacob no puede salir de fase, supongo que es por el alcohol… así que tendrá que quedarse así hasta que se le pase… - y volvió a reír, mientras Jacob le gruñía, aun acostado en el suelo

Mire a Jake y ya estaba mas resignado, pero no parecía muy dispuesto quedarse acostado en el césped del bosque. No supimos como entro velozmente a la casa y se apodero del sillón principal, para el horror de Esme, que a estas alturas ya había bajado al salón.

¡Que hace Jacob en mi sillón!- grito Esme, contrariada.

Es un poco larga la historia, Esme, pero creo que tendremos que soportar al perro en su forma menos agradable - dijo Edward, llevándome al interior de la mano.

De pronto entro Emmett, que venía de la mano de Rosalie, con una cara de vergüenza que no le había visto en mucho tiempo, pero aun n comprendía por qué. Todos venían riendo, y Jasper miraba con aprehensión a Jacob.

Mientras, tanto Jacob se estaba comportando como un perro bastante mal educado. Se acerco a oler a Emmett, y lanzo un gruñido acompañado de una risa lobuna, haciendo que Emmett se pusiera nervioso. Edward volvió a reír.

Jacob ya sabe lo que te sucedió Emmett – rio Edward.

Maldito perro intruso – gruñó Emmett.

Quita tu hocico de mi marido Fido – le grito Rosalie

Por toda respuesta Jacob le lanzo un gruñido tan profundo que todos quedamos en silencio. Excepto Edward, que seguía riendo. Al rato Jacob se alejo y volvió a subirse al sillón, mientras oteaba en busca de algo…

No le veo lo divertido, podría haberme atacado – chillo Rosalie contra Edward

No lo estaba haciendo de verdad, quería asustarte – dijo Edward y al parecer lo consiguió bastante bien.

Jacob seguía gruñendo más bajo, pero era bastante molesto… ¿Que querría ahora?

No creo que sea buena idea Jacob, aunque te lo merezcas… - le advirtió Edward – Pero como quieras, luego no te quejes si te quedas como lobo un mes. -

Vi como Edward buscaba un plato hondo, similar a un bowl y lo dejaba cerca de Jake, que tenia la lengua afuera con cara de felicidad. Vi como Edward vaciaba toda una botella de Vodka dentro del recipiente para alegría de Jacob, que lanzo un ladrido mientras le daba un par de cabezazos a Edward.

Ya basta chucho, bebe tranquilo – le dijo Edward, dándole una palmada en el lomo.

Así que lo que quería Jacob Era… ¡beber más! Dios que borracho, y extraño lobo…

Vi como Jake comenzaba a lamer desde el recipiente, hasta que lo vacio del todo. Finalmente se subió de nuevo al sillón y lanzo un eructo sonoro, y cerró los ojos.

¡Qué asco, como podemos tener a un lobo en nuestra casa! – chillo Rosalie

Es extraño… ¿no debería dormir afuera? – dijo Jasper, temeroso

A mí me da igual… es como tener una mascota – lanzo Emmett, ya mas repuesto

Déjenlo, al final no molesta a nadie… es tierno – dijo Alice

Es maloliente y pulgoso – se quejo Rosalie de nuevo

Es Jacob, y es amigo de Bella, déjenlo descansar… defendió Edward.

Rayos, me da vueltas todo… quiero sentarme – dijo Jasper de pronto

Si… es lo que suele al beber demasiado alcohol… sentencio Carlisle

Jacob estaba feliz en su sillón, durmiendo sobre el sweater nuevo de Alice. Nadie se había dado cuenta, hasta que empezó a buscarlo.

Esta dormido arriba de mi sweater nuevo!- Chillo Alice – Jasper, ve a buscar mi sweater-

Ni loco, es un lobo Alice… quieres tu despertarlo para quitarle un sweater… prefiero que duerma… -

Que cobarde Jasper- chillo Alice

De pronto Jacob comenzó a moverse extraño y a revolcarse en el sillón… parecía que algo le dolía…

Que le pasa al perro ahora – pregunto Emmett

Edward lo miro y de pronto puso cara de horror

No Jacob, no… - alcanzo a decir, pero ya era tarde

Jacob de pronto se había sentido mal, devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estomago sobre la alfombra de Esme. No fue un hermoso espectáculo

Rosalie se tapaba la cara, Esme estaba a punto de desvanecerse y hasta Edward fruncía la nariz en señal de asco. Yo me aleje lo más que pude de la escena de Jake. Era lo más repugnante de la noche, después del eructo de Emmett.

Esme nos miro a todos, realmente molesta.

Ya saben – dijo – todos son culpables, todos limpian. Y no quiero excusas.

Carlisle se reía por lo bajo, mientras todos ponían cara de asco. Esto era terrible. Pronto vi a Edward llevarse a Alice a un costado y darle algo entre las manos. Puse atención para escuchar lo que decían.

Si vuelves a perderlo, te prometo que se leo diré A Jasper. No te salvare otra vez comprando tu anillo como lo hice esta vez. Agradece que de todas formas escuche tus pensamientos y pude salvarlo. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Ah y de paso… gracias por ayudarme con Jacob… esta noche no la olvidara jamás… y eso era lo que quería…

Vi como Alice abrazaba a Edward y ponía el Anillo en su bolsillo, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta. Así que eso era lo que tramaban. Alice hacia beber a Jake y Edward le devolvía el anillo. Que malvado Edward, no le conocía ese lado… pero me gustaba…

Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído:

Creo que me debes un beso –

Edward me miro y me sonrió. Se veía hermoso aun desordenado y poco mareado. Bueno, teníamos que hacer muchas cosas, pero necesitaba un poco de ánimo para seguir…

Lo sé mi Bella, pero ahora no es el momento… créeme que lo hare… y te recompensare por tu paciencia – me guiño un ojo – pero por ahora tenemos que solucionar un pequeño problema con el lobito…

Jake estaba durmiendo sobre el sillón, y roncaba plácidamente. Luego de su malestar ahora parecía sentirse bien. "Estúpido y cerdo lobo" pensé

Tuvimos que hacer toda una operación limpieza para deshacernos de la gran mancha, pero no tuvo mucho resultado. Al final decidimos eliminar la evidencia, nos deshicimos de la alfombra y nos comprometimos con Esme a comprar una nueva. Creo que era la única alternativa para no apestar a vomito de lobo por semanas.

Por fin nos sentamos, lo más lejos que pudimos de Jake, que seguía roncando. Todos estábamos un poco mareados aun, pero nos sentíamos mejor, al menos yo. De pronto Alice lanzo la pregunta del millón

¿Bien Emmett y nos dirás a dónde diablos fue que huiste? ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?-

Emmett nos miro y de pronto se sonrió. Tomo la mano de Rosalie y dijo:

No tienen idea lo que me ocurrió, pero creo que para esto debiera estar presente Carlisle… no querrá perdérselo.

¿Carlisle? – pregunte yo, intrigada –

Para que tengo que estar presente? - pregunto Carlisle tan intrigado como yo –

Edward se rio y agrego:

Lo que tiene que contar Emmett es toda una experiencia. A Carlisle le va a encantar –

Yo lo miré confundida… esta noche ya no podía ser más extraña… ¿que podía suceder ahora? Ya me daba miedo averiguarlo… más aun viniendo de Emmett…

* * *

**_Ok, chicas, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, lo tenia pensado con muchos detalles y al final me emocione y escribi todo lo que se me ocurrio, por lo que salio muy largo... de todas formas espero que les guste, yo tambien me rei al leerlo asi que probalemnete les agrade... lamento haberme tardado, pero lo reescribi al menos unas 3 veces, porque no me convencia... el proximo saldra mas rapido... Y que opinan de Jake... el pobre tuvo su gran noche... aunque temino algo movida... y se imaginan que es lo que le ocurrio a Emmett...? en el proximo capitulo ya lo sabran... gracias por todas las alertas y reviews... me encanta recibirlos, aunque no lo diga muy seguido... nos leemos!_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Sucesos Fisiologicos

**_Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... pero los pedimos prestados y los ponemos un ratito de cabeza... jajaja... me gustaria poner de cabeza a Edward ... XD_**

_**Capitulo X "Sucesos Fisiológicos Inesperados"**_

**_Edward POV_**

Todavía me sentía asombrado por lo que me había contado Jake, antes de que terminara por perder el sentido sobre el sillón de Esme.

Yo ya sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Emmett, pero lo encontraba increíble y necesitaba escucharlo de la misma fuente. Mientras esperábamos la respuesta de Emmett, observe a mi querido "amigo" Jacob, recostado en el sillón. Apenas si cabía en él, y tenía hecho un ovillo el sweater de Alice. La cabeza enorme le colgaba sin vida, lo mismo que la lengua y las patas delanteras.

Por ahora, soñaba y al parecer, no iba a despertar aun Que chocante resultaba la imagen, un lobo descomunal durmiendo en el salón de los Cullen. Francamente de antología. Que dirían los Vulturi si vieran esto.

Me senté cerca de Bella, alrededor de la mesa, dispuesto a escuchar el interesante relato. Aun me sentía bastante mareado, así que lo hice todo con lentitud, para evitar caerme o algo peor. Se sentía extraño, pero era diferente y eso lo hacía divertido.

Mire a Bella, quien me sonreía. Se veía feliz. Creo que la encontraba más hermosa que la última vez que la observe… ¿Seria eso posible?

Mi ojos volaron por sus labios, el cuello hermoso… el deseo era casi imparable en este nuevo estado, que hacía que me olvidase de la mayor parte de mis inhibiciones… me daban unas ganas apremiantes de tomarla, llevármela a mi habitación y hacerle el amor así como ella me lo había pedido en otras ocasiones, para demostrarle que yo estaba tan deseoso como ella… Pero bueno, algo de cordura me quedaba aun como para no hacerlo.

Me dispuse a ponerle atención al relato de Emmett. El mas ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir era Carlisle, que de por sí ya estaba extasiado con toda la nueva información. El no podía creer que nos afectara el alcohol y podía oír claramente como sus pensamientos divagaban sobre diversas posibilidades de probar con diferentes cosas… a veces Carlisle no tenia freno.

- Emmett, te escuchamos – decía Carlisle, con su notebook encendido y dispuesto a absorber todo lo que se le informara.

- Bueno – comenzó Emmett inquieto – es que yo estaba feliz acá conversando y bebiendo unos tragos, cuando sentí algo muy extraño – dijo, avergonzado – y no sabía lo que era… en realidad no lo recordaba… hasta que lo tuve que recordar a la fuerza – explico

Nadie entendía una palabra, excepto yo. Esperaba ver la reacción del resto cuando supieran…

- Emmett, escúpelo ya – le dije, impaciente

- Está bien… ¡pero si esto sale de las paredes de esta casa, los voy a matar! – dijo casi gritando y levantando un puño, en señal de advertencia – El punto es que es… demasiado vergonzoso… - Emmett suspiro - Yo no sabía que sucedía y no me di cuenta hasta que era tarde… yo… ¡me orine encima! ¡Pero solo un poco! –

Todos estaban entre espantados y asombrados. Yo era el único que me reía, imaginando la cara que tendría Emmett al descubrir que tenía una fuga entre sus pantalones. El ambiente era adornado por los ronquidos de Jacob, que ahora estaba de espaldas, con el vientre hacia arriba y babeando a más no poder.

- ¡Digan algo! – dijo Emmett preocupado

- No es posible – murmuro Jasper

- Pero eso ya no lo hacemos – dijo Alice – Que extraño… ¿que se sentirá? ¡Casi no lo recuerdo!

- ¿Te hiciste encima? – preguntaba Rosalie – ¿Es que acaso eres un bebe…? ¡cómo no ibas a recordar que tu cosa sirve para algo más que perversiones!!!

- Rose, solo fue un poco… ¿ves? – dijo Emmett, mostrando los pantalones mojados- Luego ya me acorde como se hacía… - trato de disculparse Emmett

- No sé si venderán pañales para vampiros – me burle, aun riéndome

- Cállate tu, pervertido – me rugió Rosalie furiosa

- Hey, no es mi culpa que tengas a un bebe por esposo… -

- Mejor ni sigas… - gruño Emmett

Carlisle se puso de pie, pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello

- Chicos, esto es interesantísimo, ¿no lo ven? Si Emmett pudo hacer algo así quizás… pueda suceder algo similar con el resto de nuestro cuerpo… Pero lo más importante es que no creo que le ocurra solo a Emmett… yo creo que es probable que nos suceda a todos… y tenemos que estar preparados –

De acuerdo: No me esperaba esto.

- ¿Crees que todos estaremos … eliminando fluidos por allí?- le dije, algo alterado

- Sería bueno, para que ocuparas tu cosa en algo productivo – me soltó Rosalie

- Al menos yo me la puedo encontrar… ¿encuentras tú la de Emmett? – le conteste furioso.

- Chicos, chicos, calma – dijo Carlisle – necesitare algo muy importante. Cuando a alguno de Uds. le suceda algo similar a lo de Emmett… es decir, sienta que desea "evacuar, como creo que pasara – remarco - necesito que me entreguen una muestra-

- ¿¡Que!? – dijimos todos a la vez. Ni yo me lo vi venir.

- ¿Qué, no saben lo que es una muestra?- nos dijo Carlisle, hurgando en su maletín, mientras conseguía encontrar cinco frasquitos plásticos transparentes, que nos tendió a cada uno.

Yo quede mirando el frasco con el ceño fruncido… si esto era una broma, era de bastante mal gusto.

- ¿Estás loco? – rugió Rosalie – no me sentare sobre un frasco plástico para orinar en el…

- Si lo harás, si deseas seguir siendo dueña de tu auto – amenazo Esme desde la cocina – Además todos me deban algo y lo harán, si no quieren que recuerde que mataron mi alfombra, le harán caso a su padre –

- Pero Esme- se quejo Rosalie- es… ¡asqueroso!

- Bueno – intervino Carlisle - aun existe la posibilidad de que esto le haya ocurrido a Emmett solamente… pero si lo analizan un poco, resulta lógico: Uds. han incorporado a su sistema algo que no asimilan, que directamente el cuerpo deja pasar y no absorbe, por lo cual es lógico que siga el camino que debió seguir y luego se elimine en la forma que lo hizo – observo a Emmett – al no absorberse, como lo haría normalmente, no tiene otra salida…

- Pero Carlisle – le rebatí, algo más interesado en el tema – si el cuerpo no lo absorbe, no es lógico que nos estemos sintiendo mareados y ebrios… -

Carlisle me sonrió, feliz de que alguien más se interesara en el tema.

- He pensado en eso – me dijo – y es precisamente por este motivo que requiero de una muestra… así podría saber la composición de esa "orina" si puede llamársele así, y ver si fue metabolizada, lo cual realmente dudo, o, si es como yo pienso, exactamente lo mismo que entro.-

Lo mire asombrado. Vaya que si había pensado en todo esto.

- Es decir – continuo – yo creo que si al final se emborracharon un poco ha sido porque la cantidad ingerida fue tan alta, que una pequeña cantidad de alcohol probablemente fu asimilada casi por osmosis (*) por lo que esa pequeña cantidad causo los estragos en nuestros cuerpos, creados para asimilar nada más que sangre. Bueno, es una teoría, pero quisiera ratificarla con la muestra que les pedí… y creo que si es como yo pienso, deberíamos eliminar si o si todo eso del cuerpo.-

La lógica de Carlisle tenía sentido. Pero no me podía imaginar utilizando el baño, y mucho menos tratando de apuntarle a un diminuto frasco. En mi época no había baños como los de ahora, y apenas había tenido que entrar a ello. No es que no supiera cómo se usaban, pero nunca había tenido que llegar a la práctica.

Mire a mis hermanos. Todos tenían el rostro descompuesto y Bella era la única alegre… claro, ella estaba acostumbrada a usar el sanitario. Yo creo que la situación la divertía. Me hubiese gustado saber que pensaba en ese momento.

- Bueno, creo que no tenemos opción – dije, ya resignado.

- No es tan terrible – dijo Emmett – claro, una vez que entiendes lo que pasa, porque francamente yo ni me acordaba como apuntar –

Todos nos reímos ante las palabras de Emmett.

- En realidad va a ser extraño, por decir lo menos … hace siglos que no recordaba esa parte de ser humanos – dijo Alice

- Ahora que estamos avisados, espero que no tengamos "accidentes" como el de Emmett – rio Jasper

- Ríete, pero si hubieses sentido lo que yo, probablemente te habrías orinado por completo –

- No lo creo – le contesto Jas – mi manguera es más larga… quizás solo fue asunto de tamaño y por eso…

- ¡Idiota! – gruño Emmett, molesto.

Todos comenzamos a reír. El clima estaba más relajado. Mire a Bella, que estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Acerque mi mano a su cabello y lo acaricie, despacio. Me devolvió una mirada dulce, pero lo que hizo me descoloco del todo.

Sentí su mano en mi muslo, bajo la mesa, y me devolvió una sonrisa sexy.

Yo pegue un brinco del asombro.

¿Qué mosca te ha picado Edward? – pregunto Emmett.

- Lo siento, creo que me dio algo… quizás sea mi hora de ir al baño – mentí

- Bien, si es así ten tu frasco a mano – me dijo Carlisle – me dices si necesitas ayuda

- Olvídalo – le dije – en todo caso creo que fue falsa alarma

Bella lanzo una risita y siguió en su labor sin detenerse. Sentía como su mano subía peligrosamente, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, me atragantara y tosiera, tratando de evitar que notaran mi nerviosismo repentino.

Bella no sería capaz… ¿o sí? Mi mente no conectaba del todo y comencé ponerme tenso, ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna y mi respiración se acelero a pesar de no necesitar oxigeno.

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, mientras el deseo aumentaba, sentía como la presión aumentaba entre mis piernas.

Me aferre al borde de la mesa, apretando los dientes. Mire de reojo a Bella. Estaba serena, pero tenía una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Me estaba haciendo pagar por algo, eso era seguro. Yo apenas y podía moverme, estaba clavado a la silla y sonreía estúpidamente ante la conversación intrascendente para mí, del resto de mi familia. No sé qué cara tendría, pero no pase desapercibido.

- Edward, ¿estás seguro que no te sucede nada? – me pregunto Esme preocupada

- Estoy perfectamente – dije, casi con un hilo de voz

Bella dibujaba formas en mi muslo, ascendiendo, apretando y luego descendiendo otra vez, para acercarse a mi sexo y huir de nuevo, justo cuando creía que me tocaría. Me tenia desesperado. Sus uñas arañaron sobre la tela, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza. La tensión me estaba matando y no podía hacer nada por detener esta tortura sin ser descubiertos. Y creo que no quería detenerla.

De pronto, su mano dejo de tocarme, pero volvió en seguida con mayor determinación, y sin aviso previo, se apoderó de mi miembro por sobre el pantalón.

Casi lance un grito, pero logre acallarlo mordiéndome la mano. Cerré los ojos enfervorizado sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Mis dientes dolían sobre mi propia piel, pero no me importo. Bella comenzó a acariciar toda la extensión de mi erección y sentí que el pantalón me iba a explotar cuando la mire de reojo y vi como entreabría los labios, dejando salir un leve suspiro de placer contenido. Mi sexo le respondía, deseoso de profundizar mas allá de una caricia, y no comprendí como no habíamos hecho algo así antes. Probablemente por mi culpa, yo era quien siempre frenaba todo… ¡Que idiota!

Sus caricias se volvieron más demandantes, haciéndome gemir bajito, mientras trataba de que no lo notaran. Creo que casi me arranco yo mismo la mano, mis piernas temblaban y cerré los ojos, más mareado aun de lo que recordaba, debido al mar de sensaciones que me embargaban.

- Dios Bella, vas a arrepentirte de esto – murmure despacio, para que solo ella lo oyera-, aunque mi voz temblaba.

Ella lanzo un suspiro y se acerco a mí

- Ahora ya sé que no eres nada de pequeño – me susurró, apretándome nuevamente.

Creí que iba a perder el sentido ahí mismo. Sentí que estaba a punto de reventar. Exhale con desesperación, mientras el borde de la mesa que tenia apresado cedió ante mi presión, con un crujido seco.

Esme lanzo un grito ahogado y me miro con ojos de furia.

- ¡Edward Cullen has roto mi mesa!- me grito

Pero yo fui más rápido y volé escaleras arriba, antes de que Esme me arrancara la cabeza. Si me hubiese quedado un segundo más habría explotado en las manos de mi Bella… Sentía mi cuerpo arder, como si me estuviera quemando por dentro.

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño, y me acerque al lavamanos, con la respiración acelerada, aunque mis pulmones no necesitaran aire. Me mire al espejo y desconocí esos ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo. Abrí la llave del agua y me humedecí el rostro, buscando en vano calmarme. ¡Demonios! Esme me iba a matar por el desastre de su mesa. Me volví a mirar. Tenía el rostro un poco más sereno, pero mis ojos me mostraron que lo único más sereno era mi rostro, porque el resto de mi cuerpo me juagaba una mala pasada: mi erección no cedía, y tenía un bulto imponente que amenazaba con hacer saltar los broches del pantalón.

Por Dios, no recordaba haberme visto tan grande. Trate en vano de pensar en cualquier cosa que me bajara la "emoción", pero resultaba inútil.

Aun podía sentir el tacto de Bella sobre mi piel. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía salir así afuera, todos lo notarían… Y vaya que se notaba. Me molestaba la entrepierna y no había forma de disimular.

- ¿Edward estas bien? – preguntaba Carlisle, golpeando la puerta

- ¿Te hiciste encima hermano? – preguntaba Emmett

- ¡Me debes una mesa, aunque estés orinándote!- Esa era Esme

- ¡Hijo, espera… necesito una muestra!… ¿puedes abrir? –

Estupendo. Lo único que me faltaba. Toda mi familia reunida afuera del baño.

- Lárguense, estoy bien – gruñí con impotencia

- Edward, tienes que hacer adentro del frasquito – chillaba Alice

- ¡Dios! Necesito privacidad – les grite – ¿podrían dejarme tranquilo?

- Recibe el frasquito Ed – gritaba Emmett

- ¡Hijo tengo que pasar, en el nombre de la ciencia!- grito Carlisle tratando de abrir

- ¡No! – le grite yo, tomando una toalla para taparme

Pero era tarde. Esa era la maldición de tener una familia vampiro. Los cerrojos no servían de nada.

Yo me aleje de la puerta hasta la esquina más alejada, huyendo de los ojos intrusos.

- ¿Qué rayos hacen acá? Esto es violación a la intimidad… ¡fuera todos! – grite

- ¿Porque te estás tapando?- pregunto Alice

Maldita duendecillo, no podía ser más irritante.

- ¿Ven lo que les decía? ¡Es imposible no orinarse encima…! ¡Edward también se mojo!

- ¡No! – grite, y me arrepentí en seguida – ¡Sí!, es decir… -

- Arruinaste la muestra –

- Tienes que sacarte esa ropa y cambiarte – sentencio Esme, tirando de mi toalla

- ¡No! – grite con un dejo de pánico en mi voz- ¡Yo lo hago!-

De pronto no solo Esme tiraba de la toalla, también Alice y Hasta Rosalie

Esto estaba condenadamente mal.

Aferre la toalla lo más fuerte que pude, hasta que oí el crujido de la tela al despedazarse. Estaba atrapado. Sentí como la tela cayó al piso y el silencio reino en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

*Osmosis: Se define ósmosis como una difusión pasiva, caracterizada por el paso del agua o disolvente, a través de la membrana semipermeable, desde la solución más diluida a la más concentrada.

* * *

**_Hola chicas, aca esta al nuevo capitulo... bueno, hay varios efectos secundarios del alcohol... aca vimos dos, la de Emmett y la de Edward, pero faltan las del resto.... jajaja... no saben lo que les espera... pobre Edward, lo pillaron con las manos en la masa... o mas bien con la masa... jajajaj... ya veran lo que pasara... cuidense chikas, y no leemos (esta vez me demore menos en la actualizacion :)_**

**_Mordiscos!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

_**Capitulo XI Sorpresas y más sorpresas**_

Cuando vi que todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen salían casi volando detrás de Edward, me arrepentí de haber sido tan osada. De hecho nunca lo era, y estaba segura de que esto era producto de mi incipiente borrachera, que me había dado más valentía de la normal. Escuche mucho escándalo en el segundo piso y probablemente el causante era Edward. ¿Por qué saldrían todos a verlo? Me había quedado sola y la única compañía eran los ronquidos desacompasados de Jake, que al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de despertar. Pobre, estaba literalmente desecho sobre el gran sillón de Esme. Me reí de pensar lo que diría cuando despertara. Cuando los gritos subieron de volumen en el segundo piso, sentí que debía ir a ayudar a Edward. Al final, todo este embrollo había sido culpa mía, sabía que Edward había huido de mi. Me puse de pie y subí lo más rápido que pude por la escalera, hasta encontrar el origen del escándalo. Cuando pude ver lo que sucedía, me quede asombrada.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice forcejaban con Edward para arrebatarle una toalla que tenia puesta sobre su entrepierna. Supe de inmediato que el problema era distinto al que su familia pensaba. No era que tuviera problemas de esfínter, sino que el problema era esa erección que le había causado yo misma. Me sentí orgullosa, aunque ahora Edward estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

Dentro de todo, trate de interceder por él, pero con mi suerte ni siquiera pude acercarme. Solo pude oír cuando se desgarraba una tela, y una maldición salía de los labios de Edward, que podría haber estado rojo de ira, pero solo su ojos indicaban la furia que no podía reflejarse en el color de su rostro.

¡Ahora estarán felices supongo! – bramo Edward con una voz que pocas veces le había escuchado.

Nadie era capaz de emitir una sola palabra. Todos están petrificados, no sé si era el shock, la sorpresa o un poco de ambos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Esme, que lanzo un pequeño grito y se oculto el rostro en el pecho de Carlisle.

¡Dios mío, como lo siento hijo! – se escuchaba que decía, casi sofocada por la vergüenza

¡Rayos, creo que ahora si me siento pequeño! – se quejo Emmett, pegado en la visión de Edward.

¿Sera consecuencia del alcohol? – se preguntaba Carlisle - No considere el priapismo (*) entre las secuelas de beber – murmuro casi para sí mismo

¡Oh mi Dios, Bella, que afortunada! – grito Alice, haciendo que casi me pusiera morada de vergüenza

Los únicos que no emitía palabra eran Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie estaba bastante impactada y no la culpaba, después de estar por años con una pareja un poco "pequeña" la visión de un miembro de semejantes proporciones debía de ser casi de ensoñación. Yo creo que nunca la había visto con la boca abierta.

Jasper parecía tan avergonzado y molesto como Edward, probablemente porque captaba las sensaciones dominantes de su hermano, y se sentía tan mal como él.

¡Rosalie, deja de mirar a mi hermano! – grito Emmett, dándose cuenta de la mirada inquisidora de su esposa

¡Wow! – fue lo único que ella emitió, siendo arrastrada por el fuerte brazo de su esposo

No es ni tan impactante – murmuro Emmett, saliendo del baño con Rosalie.

¿Podrían dejar de mirarme o es que no conocen la palabra intimidad? – rugió Edward

Con esto Carlisle pareció despertar de su mutismo y asintió con un dejo de vergüenza, llevándose a Esme que al parecer aun no se reponía de la visión de su hijo tan "emocionado".

Finalmente Jasper se llevo a Alice que no hacía más que mirarme con rostro pícaro, y al pasar me declaro un poco disimulado "ahora o nunca" que debieron escuchar todos.

Me quede sola en el baño con Edward y de pronto me invadió una oleada de pánico. Me imagine a Edward furioso, recriminándome por ser tan hormonal, como el siempre decía y llevándome una buena tanda de reprimendas. La cobarde que habitaba en mi me hizo dar la vuelta con rapidez, para tratar de conseguir huir de la situación, pero las desventajas de tener un novio vampiro se hicieron presentes cuando antes de mover un pie, Edward ya había cerrado la puerta del baño y me impedía el paso.

¿A dónde crees que vas? – me dijo con una voz sedosa que no reconocí

Yo… mmm… esteeee… creo que debo ir a ver a Jake… - murmure torpemente, como lo primero que se me vino a la mente

Tú no te mueves de aquí – me dijo tajante

Escrute su mirada, buscando la ira en sus ojos, pero no la encontré. En esa mirada solo había amor y también… deseo. Me estremecí.

Lo siento – murmure, bajando la vista

Qué pena, porque yo no lo siento para nada – me murmuro, meloso

Me asombre de sus palabras y levante la mirada. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, y me miraba como nunca lo había hecho.

Has sido muy mala – me dijo con voz ronca, acercándose

¿Lo he sido? – dije estúpidamente, me tenía hipnotizada.

Si – dijo el acercándose a mi cuello- y creo que lo justo es que te devuelva la mano-

No alcance a articular otra palabra. Edward me capturo los labios, hambriento, tratando de abrirse paso entre ellos con su sedosa y fría lengua. Me impacto su audacia, pero le seguí la corriente en seguida, no creía tener otra oportunidad.

Sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y se detenían por un momento, palpando el borde de mi pantalón, haciéndome estremecer en la anticipación. Sus labios abandonaron mi boca, en busca de mi cuello, por donde deslizo su lengua fría haciéndome estremecer en forma inimaginable. No detuvo sus caricias y pronto sus labios estaban sobre mi clavícula, y pude sentir sus dientes mordiendo delicadamente, sin hacerme daño. Un gemido revelador se me escapo de la garganta, pero Edward no se detuvo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi pantalón y luego descendieron, con una lentitud exasperante hasta posarse completamente sobre mis glúteos, los cuales apretó con fuerza, haciéndome lanzar un quejido de sorpresa. Edward jamás había sido tan osado, y me encontraba en el límite de mis fuerzas, casi al borde de pedirle que me hiciera suya.

Pero Edward estaba lejos de detenerse.

No supe como mi espalda, de pronto estaba sobre el frio piso del baño. Me estremecí ante el contacto, pero debo decir que no había mucha diferencia entre esta temperatura y la del cuerpo de Edward. No me importo, pues mi piel hervía.

Sentí cuando se posiciono sobre mí, y cerré los ojos, extasiada. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello y de pronto, con una habilidad que me sorprendió, me había despojado de mi sweater. Tarde recordé que no me había puesto sujetador. Mis mejillas se encendieron más de lo físicamente posible, pero solo pude ver como Edward se sonreía satisfecho, al parecer le agradaba lo que veía.

Eres tan hermosa que duele – murmuro despacio

No pude articular palabra, estaba con la garganta seca. Mi piel se erizaba sin que siquiera me tocase, probablemente avergonzada ante el poder supremo de su mirada. Con suavidad sentí que posaba sus dedos fríos sobre mis costillas, para luego ascender con determinación hacia mis senos, que respondieron a su contacto al momento, mostrando un par de pezones erectos. Sentí como se le escapaba un pequeño gemido, lo cual me excito aun mas, como si eso fuese posible.

No sabía que esperar, pero me deje hacer. Lo que fuera que sucediera, estaba segura de que sería sublime.

Sentí el sonido de tela caer sobre el frio piso y supe que Edward se quitaba la ropa. Quise abrir los ojos, pero me dio un temor infundado. No sabía que sentiría al verlo de ese modo.

Bella, mírame – sentí que me decía, con su voz algo temblorosa.

Abrí los ojos despacio, como temiendo encontrarme con un sol demasiado radiante para ser observado. Pero no había sol alguno, había algo más maravilloso. Estaba el.

Casi se me abrió la mandíbula ante ese espectáculo de su cuerpo semi – desnudo. No había tenido aun el placer de verlo, pero estaba segura de que esta visión gloriosa debía de ser prohibida.

Allí estaba él, hermoso, pálido y sonriente. Me miraba como si viese algo sublime, aunque yo no estaba muy convencida de que eso tan sublime fuese yo. Antes de poder emitir cualquier palabra, sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas, y se enroscaron atrás de mi espalda alzándome para poder apoderarse con mayor facilidad de mis senos, los cuales capturo con sus labios, haciendo que lanzara un grito tan audible que seguro podría haber despertado a Jake.

Su lengua conoció toda la extensión de mis senos, que se ofrecían a él como una ofrenda. Su boca busco hasta el último resquicio de piel, marcándome como suya, dejando el sabor de su aliento en mi cuerpo. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y decidí reaccionar de alguna forma, perdiendo mis manos en la suavidad de su cabello desordenado, jalando de él, con lo que gane otro gemido extasiado.

Quiero hacerte sentir bien… quiero que sientas placer – sentí que murmuro contra mi piel

Si – fue lo único que pude murmurar

De pronto sus manos abandonaron mi cuerpo, y se apoderaron del borde de mi pantalón, el cual me fue arrebatado sin problema alguno. Así, quede expuesta ante él, deseosa de sentir, expectante ante lo que podría suceder.

Sentí sus labios de hielo besar mi pecho, y descender tan lentamente que dolía. Temblé cuando llego a mi vientre y pude sentí un leve mordisqueo en la curva de mis caderas.

Edward – musite, casi sin aliento

Bella - murmuro él, con voz distorsionada por el deseo

De pronto sus manos dejaron de ser gentiles y me apretaron con fuerza. Gemí desesperada, y sus labios descendieron por el camino de mi pelvis, acercándose peligrosamente a mi sexo, que a estas alturas estaba furiosamente excitado.

Se detuvo y lance un gemido de frustración. Sentí una leve risa, y luego su respiración descendió sobre mi sexo, haciéndome estremecer por el frio que me acariciaba.

Esta vez no es tu sangre la que me llama – susurró despacio – tengo hambre de tu cuerpo, y nunca he estado más seguro de que sería incapaz de hacerte daño-

No me dejo siquiera contestar. Sus labios eternamente fríos se posaron con frenesí sobre mi sexo, haciéndome lanzar un grito ahogado. Jamás creí que podría sentir algo semejante, ni siquiera en mis más alocados sueños. Edward me estaba besando, de la forma más intima que pudiese imaginar y a pesar de que me embargo la vergüenza, esta cedió para hacerme caer en un éxtasis puro y total.

Sus labios me devoraban y su lengua dibujaba formas desconocidas para mí. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y solo podía sentir el bombeo alocado de mi corazón, además de la respiración errática, de Edward, que a pesar de no necesitarlo, parecía bastante falto de oxigeno.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi piel, y no dejo ningún centímetro sin ser tocado, besado o acariciado. Me sentí ahogada, extasiada, mareada e incluso hasta feliz. Mi cuerpo respondía a las demandas de Edward, curvándose, entregándose como jamás creí que sería capaz, hasta que desde la punta de los pies, sentí un calor desconocido, que comenzó a hacerme estremecer, primero comenzó lentamente, pero se presagiaba como una explosión, que yo desconocía del todo. El calor se concentro en mi vientre, para luego bajar a mi sexo, hasta que lanzando un grito que de seguro todos oyeron – quizás hasta Forks – el calor exploto en una oleada de placer inimaginable, que me hizo estremecer hasta el último folículo de mi piel. Era increíble. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, me percate de que estaba aferrada con demasiada fuerza al cabello de Edward, y lo solté algo cohibida. El se subió un poco sobre mí y me sonrió con esa especial sonrisa curvada que traía de cabeza a tantas mujeres. También a mí.

Te amo – me susurro, acercándose a mi mandíbula y respirando sobre mi piel

Yo también te amo – murmure con un hilo de voz

Me levante con dificultad y pude ver como el origen de todo esto aun estaba haciéndose presente. Edward aun estaba excitado. Lo mire y me sonreí. Que Dios me perdone, pero no podía dejarlo así después de tamaño regalo que me había dado.

Con un movimiento que lo tomo por sorpresa lo tendí de espaldas y me puse sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y vi temor en su mirada.

No te preocupes, esto no me hará daño – le murmure tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Aun así me miraba nervioso, y para evitar que su lado protector surgiera de nuevo, baje un poco y observe el objeto de mi deseo. Allí estaba, esperando por mí.

Cuando lo tomé entre mis manos, pude sentir el estremecimiento de Edward desde la cabeza a los pies. Vi como cerro lo ojos y dejo caer la cabeza, por una vez rendido y entregado. Sonreí con malicia. Yo también podía hacerlo sentir cosas increíbles. Al menos eso era lo que me proponía.

Lo acaricie con cuidado, pues la piel se me antojaba delicada, aunque era extraño sentir esa dureza pétrea y fría entre mis manos. Pronto me di cuenta de que si subía y bajaba con mis caricias, Edward se quejaba más. Así que me decidí por este movimiento. Mis dedos envolvían su erección, apretando y acariciando, lo más firme que pude. A medida que los gemidos de Edward se iban acrecentando, mi cuerpo respondía, excitándose de nuevo. Trate de no ponerle atención, pues mi propósito esta vez era hacer que Edward sintiera placer, tanto como el que me había entregado a mí. Mire su miembro, a mis ojos enorme, aunque nunca había visto otro, pero aun así mi mente me decía que era bastante más generoso que lo normal. Me entraron unos deseos locos de tenerlo en mi boca, así como lo había hecho el conmigo. Me lamí los labios, excitada ante mis propios pensamientos. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados, las manos empuñadas y su hermosa boca entreabierta, profundamente entregado a lo que estaba sintiendo. Demonios, no podía ser más sexy. Me di el valor necesario y me acerque a su sexo, dudando en el último minuto. Respire cerca de él, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Edward, quien lanzo un gemido profundo, seguido de las palabras que me harían decidirme.

Estas tan cerca de mi… creo que moriré si lo haces – dijo casi susurrando

Para mí, eso fue suficiente. Encendida al máximo, abrí mi boca, para tragar a ese instrumento de placer, que me traía tan deseosa.

Apreté mis labios sobre su miembro, y pude sentir la suavidad de su piel, que sentí temblar ante mi profunda caricia. Edward ya no reprimía sus gemidos, se quejaba dulcemente y repetía mi nombre como una letanía

Bella, mi amor, Bella, mi vida…. – escuche que murmuraba, mientras todos sus músculos se tensaban al máximo.

Seguí con mi labor, extasiada en el sabor de su piel, que para mí era como probar el mismo cielo. Mi lengua se enrosco sobre su miembro, frio y duro y sentí que se estremecía con más fuerza que antes. Presentí que llegaría a su culminación y acelere mis besos, apretando, tocando, lamiendo y besando sin mucha técnica, pero repleta de deseo. Cuando su cuerpo tembló con fuerza y lanzó un gemido profundo, supe que había logrado mi objetivo. El sonido sordo de algo romperse no interrumpió mi concentración. Pude sentir la caricia fría de su semilla derramarse entre mis manos, y podría jurar que era la cosa más excitante que había presenciado en mis escasos años. Probablemente podría hacerme adicta.

Nos quedamos unos momentos recostados sobre el suelo, jadeando, yo cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, el tan perfecto como siempre, pero podría jurar que su temperatura se elevo varios grados.

Es lo más maravilloso que existe en todo el universo – musito Edward, sin aliento

No estoy de acuerdo – murmure

Edward me miro extrañado, exigiendo una aclaración

Yo creo que en el momento que nuestro cuerpos se unan, ahí si será lo más maravilloso del universo –

Edward sonrió ampliamente

Ceo que tienes razón – me dijo acariciando mi cabello. – Cuando por fin llegue ese día, seré el ser más afortunado del planeta-

Ambos sonreímos. Me arregle, deshaciéndome de las evidencias, aunque a estas alturas era bastante innecesario, pues de seguro todos nos habían oído. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el piso del baño, y lance una risita tonta cuando vi el motivo de aquel sonido de algo roto que había escuchado antes.

Esme va a terminar matándote Edward – le murmure

Edward entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Mejor enterrar mis manos en el piso que en ti – me dijo

En el suelo del baño estaban firmemente marcados dos grandes agujeros, como si alguien hubiese destrozado las baldosas blancas con una picota. Las manos de Edward podían ser muy suaves, pero tenía una fuerza que a veces intimidaba. Cuando volví a recordar que debíamos enfrentar a todos, me acobarde. Me avergoncé ante este pensamiento y Edward capto mi sentir

Nadie nos juzgara. Todos saben que nos amamos…- me dijo – finalmente era algo inevitable –

Sonreí ante la certeza de sus palabras.

Salimos del baño dispuestos a encarar un mar de bromas pesadas, sobretodo de Emmett, que a estas alturas debía de estar vuelto loco. Pero nos llevamos una sorpresa. En la sala, no había nadie. Ni siquiera Jacob.

¿Donde están todos? – pregunte confusa

No lo sé… ni siquiera pude oír que tramaban – me dijo algo avergonzado

Bueno no te culpes, estabas ocupado – le dije, con una sonrisa

Me devolvió la sonrisa y acaricio mi cabello. Me estremecí, creo que eso no cambiaría nunca.

Debemos buscarlos – me dijo – quizás estén metidos en algún lio… hoy ninguno está en sus cabales-

Me tomo de la mano y salió por la puerta principal. La noche era oscura y apenas si podía avanzar. Edward frunció el ceño, algo contrariado.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte

No están lejos – murmuro Edward

¿Pero sucede algo malo? – le volví a preguntar, curiosa.

No sabría decirte si es bueno o malo – me aclaro – pero de que es muy extraño, definitivamente lo es – me dijo, apresurando el paso.

Me mordí la lengua para no preguntar algo más. Edward no se veía molesto, pero si algo preocupado. Cuando se canso de mi torpeza inherente, me tomo con rapidez y me puso sobre su espalda, para salir corriendo disparado entre los árboles.

Para mí, esto fue catastrófico, pues mi estomago se resintió a tal extremo, que estuve a punto de vomitar sobre Edward. Me aferre con fuerza y trate de de no respirar. De pronto se había detenido, y me ayudaba a poner los pies en el suelo.

Casi me desplomo, pero a duras penas conseguí alejarme de él, mientras mi estomago me traicionaba y me hacia devolver todo lo que había ingerido. Qué asco.

Edward se acerco a mí, preocupado, pero le detuve. Ya me sentía bastante mal para empeorarlo, no tenía ningún ánimo de que Edward presenciara semejante espectáculo.

Estoy bien – le dije, respirando profundo. – Creo que mi cuerpo no soporta el alcohol – le explique, tratando de componer mi aspecto.

No beberás más alcohol, de ningún tipo. Nunca más – sentenció Edward. No estaba preguntando, estaba dictaminando.

No lo hare – le respondí, no me interesaba volver a sentirme así de mal.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – me pregunto, tratando de acercarse

Si, ya paso – le dije, tratando de sonreír.

La verdad me sentía bastante mejor. El aire fresco me estaba sentando de maravillas.

Edward se volteo hacia el este, y pude comprobar con mi pobre visión, que algo iluminaba la oscuridad reinante.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunte curiosa

No estoy seguro – me confesó – pero mi familia se encuentra allí. Vamos –

Me tomo de la mano y me hizo avanzar sobre el césped del bosque. A medida que avanzábamos, la luz se hacía más potente y ya se podía observar que el motivo eran unas llamas, que indicaban una gran fogata. Mi oído comenzó a escuchar notas de una canción conocida, pero desconocía el nombre.

Cuando por fin llegamos al origen del pequeño recital, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se me salen de las orbitas. Esto no podía ser.

Había una fogata grande, que iluminaba la amplia extensión del claro en que nos encontrábamos. Y pude reconocer a quien cantaba la canción familiar, aunque en mi vida lo había visto de esta forma. No pude observar por más de 10 segundos, porque la mano de Edward me tapo la visión, lo que hizo que se ganara un quejido de frustración de mi parte.

Emmett y Jasper y Carlisle estaba danzando alrededor del fuego. Eso no sería tan extraño, si no fuera porque… ¡estaban desnudos! ¿Cómo y en qué momento había sucedido esto? En los pocos segundos que conseguí mirar, también pude ver que Alice estaba recostada junto a Rosalie y en medio de ambas, estaba Jacob, que seguía el ritmo de la canción que los chicos trataban de cantar a punta de aullidos. El coro era terrible, pero al menos llevaba mejor el ritmo que Rosalie y Alice, que apenas cantaban… Más bien se quejaban.

Edward, quita, déjame ver – me queje tratando de zafarme

Están desnudos – murmuro Edward, atónito

Ya los vi – le dije – no tiene nada que me interese, ¡vamos, quita tu mano! –

De mala gana Edward me quito la mano de los ojos. No pude contener la risa, y de pronto sentí como Edward también se reía.

No puede ser – murmure – y ni siquiera nos han visto-

Lo que daría por una cámara – murmuro Edward.

Tengo la mía en mi mochila – le susurre cómplice – ¿por qué no vas y las buscas?

Edward me miro ceñudo

No te dejaré aquí con tres hombre desnudos – me gruño

No los mirare y te esperare entre esos árboles… además volverás en un minuto como mucho-

Edward me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

A los arboles – me dijo y me dio una palmada en el trasero.

Vaya, ojala este Edward se quedara para siempre. Lo vi desaparecer entre las sombras mientras me acomode detrás de un viejo tronco.

No quería ponerme a espiar, pero la curiosidad me comía.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Jasper y Emmett estaban abrazados, con una botella en la mano de cada uno. Yo pensé que habían dejado de beber, pero me había equivocado. Estaban cantando "Like a Virgin" de Madonna. Esa era la canción, el problema es que estaba tan distorsionada que apenas la había comprendido.

Carlisle movía las caderas con gracia. ¡Qué espectáculo!

Like a Virrrrrgin … touched for the very first timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- cantaban al unísono

Jacob aullaba al ritmo, dando uno que otro ladrido desentonado. Rosalie lo abrazaba y Alice casi estaba tirada sobre él.

When your hart beeeeeeats – chillo Alice, desgarrando mis tímpanos.

Pronto sentí la suave presión de la mano de Edward en mi hombro. Ni siquiera me sobresalte. Ya conocía su familiar toque

¿Disfrutando el espectáculo? – me dijo al oido

No tienes idea – le dije, reprimiendo mi risa.

Acá esta la cámara – me dijo - Les sacare fotos a todos –

Por favor, parte por Rosalie – le dije

Edward me cerró un ojo y patio a su cometido. Como todo lo que hacía, fue perfecto y rápido como un rayo. Apenas si se dieron cuenta de que estaba usando flash, creo que en realidad estaban perdidamente borrachos. Lo vi insistiendo mucho sobre Rosalie, a quien le saco casi una docena de instantáneas en diferentes ángulos. Era increíble que nadie notara que estaban siendo fotografiados, aunque Edward sol era un borrón entre ellos.

Cuando volvió a mí, Edward estaba reprimiendo las carcajadas.

Esto me va a ayudar a estar tranquilo y libre de ellos por lo menos por unos diez años – me dijo , riendo bajito

¿Y Esme? – le pregunte de pronto.

También estaba allí… detrás de Jacob… ella está algo ida… pero se encuentra bien. No sé cómo fue que decidieron beber mas todavía… después de lo que había pasado yo no me hubiese atrevido – me dijo Edward.

De pronto dejaron de chillar y aplaudieron su propia presentación. Emmett hablo, con la lengua bastante traposa.

Y esa fue la interrrpretashion de la canshión dedicada a nuesssstro hermanito Edwardsss… que quizá ahora ya no sea tan virgen – rio como bobo

¡Salud por eso! - grito Jasper, eufórico

¡Shaluuuuuuddddddd!!!! – gritaron todos, como niños de parvulario.

Mi hijo es un hombre - casi lloraba Carlisle, abrazando a Jasper

Ni que antes hubiese sido niña – rio Alice –

No, pero lo parecía – murmuro Rosalie, bebiendo un largo trago – Ahora Bella será feliz… ¡Condenada! -lanzo de pronto, bastante envidiosa

Aquí tiene a su hombre para hacerla felizhhh amorshito – decía Emmett, dándose golpes en el pecho, como un orangután

Si, como no – murmuro Rosalie, aferrándose más a el cuello de Jake-

Y tu perrucho, ¿qué opinas? – le dijo, tonándolo de la cabeza mirándolo tan de cerca que pensé que lo iba a besar –

Ese gesto de Rosalie me dio un poco de temor. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien y me aterro que le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco. Pero al parecer Jake todavía estaba bastante ebrio o lo que fuera, porque lo que hizo me sorprendió.

Jake Lanzo un pequeño ladrido, y dejo caer la lengua a un costado, levantando un poco la piel del hico, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa lobuna. Luego dio dos ladridos mas, que a mí me pareció una risa

Ja ¿ves…? hasta el pulgoso se ríe de ti – le dijo Rosalie, tendiéndole la botella a Jake - ¿Quieressh mas chucho?

Vi como Jake se dejaba hacer, mientras Rosalie le dejaba caer un chorro de la botella, que Jacob lamio con avidez, tragando en seguida. Esto estaba fuera de cualquiera lógica, no podía ser. De pronto me quede en blanco y observé a Edward, quien me miraba sonriente.

Lo tengo todo grabado – me dijo en un susurro triunfal, que era coronado por su enorme sonrisa.

¿Todo? – le pregunte divertida

Oh si – me dijo – tengo a los Cullen en mis manos

La risa que lanzamos juntos nos dejo al descubierto, y de pronto los chicos comenzaron a buscar desesperados sus ropas, tratando de ocultar sus cuerpos desnudos mientras Rosalie empujaba lejos a Jake, quien lanzo un gruñido molesto, y Alice salía disparada por el empujón

¡Estaban espiando! – chillo Rosalie, impactada

No deberían estar en otras ocupashiones? – pregunto Emmett, quien trataba inútilmente de taparse con una camisa muy pequeña apara él.

Esa es mi camisa, idiota – le grito Jasper, arrebatándola y dejándolo desnudo otra vez

Ni sssiquiera necesitas una camisssa – rio Alice, arrastrando un poco las palabras – porque no te pones una hojita… aun así te sobrara para cubrirte –

¡Ja Ja!, enana maléfica y compulsiva – le lanzo Emmett, molesto

De pronto, todos se fijaron en las manos de Edward, que giraba la cámara complacido

¡Tiene una cámara! – chillo Alice, de pronto – ¡Nosss ha tomado fotografías!

¡A por ellos! – grito de pronto Carlisle, corriendo hacia nosotros.

Ambos nos miramos asustados, mientras una horda de vampiros borrachos y desnudos se nos venía encima…

*Priapismo: El priapismo es un cuadro caracterizado por una persistencia de la erección no acompañada del deseo sexual ni seguida de eyaculación.


	12. Chapter 12 Atrapame si puedes

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, pero los ponemos de cabeza un rato para divertirnos :)_**

_**Capitulo XII Atrápame si Puedes**_

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando vimos que toda mi familia se lanzaba sobre nosotros, no lo analice dos veces y me puse a Bella en la espalda, para salir disparado hacia el lado sur del bosque. Estaba todavía un poco mareado, pero la adrenalina de sentir que podían atraparme me dio alas y volé entre los abetos. Atrás de nosotros se sentían los gritos indignados de Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, que probablemente nos seguían para cobrarse venganza. Me reí por lo bajo, esto me resultaba condenadamente emocionante. Al cabo de unos minutos deje de sentir los pasos de mi familia y también sus pensamientos. Eso indicaba que estaba lo bastante lejos como para que no nos atraparan.

Cuando me detuve, Bella estaba tan apretada a mi espalda que me costó un poco de esfuerzo quitármela de encima. La pobre estaba pálida. No quería que se sintiese mal de nuevo, así es que la senté en una saliente rocosa y la abrace para acariciar su cabello. Le pedí que respirara profundo, y al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba mejor

- ¿Los perdimos? - me pregunto de pronto, con voz queda.

- Si – le susurre yo, sin saber porque hablaba despacio

De pronto me miro un instante, como si buscase algo… y se largo a reír. Era una risa cristalina, como el cantar de agua clara. Contagiosa. Yo también termine riendo, tanto que increíblemente casi me dolió la panza. Bella casi termina tirada en el suelo, doblada por el repentino asalto hilarante, mientras yo no podía parar de lanzar carcajadas. Ya no recordaba hace cuanto que no me reía tanto, era increíble. Luego de varios minutos en donde cada vez que nos mirábamos explotábamos en risa, Bella hablo.

- ¿Viste la cara de Emmett? – balbuceo, aun riendo

- Si que la vi y la cara de Rosalie era impagable – le conteste, arreglándome el cabello

- ¿Crees que todavía nos buscaran?-

- Conociéndolos, seguro que si – le dije – pero les sacamos gran ventaja. Probablemente estén aun un poco perdidos, pero terminaran encontrándonos… Así que tenemos que tener un plan B… - le comente

- ¿Tienes algo pensado? – me pregunto, sentándose en un tronco viejo

- Si – le dije - pero para ello debemos volver a la casa.

Me miro con extrañeza.

- Pero… ¿no es precisamente el primer lugar en donde nos buscaran? – me pregunto

- No el primero, pero casi – le dije – pero tengo un plan para que nos se nos acerquen aun cuando estemos en la misma casa.

Bella me miro extrañada, pero luego me sonrió, regalándome su confianza. Su cabello se movió, deslizándose por sus hombros, y un recuerdo muy subido de tono me voló a la mente, mezclado con imágenes de nuestra reciente "aventura" amorosa. Si fuese humano, estaría ruborizado hasta las orejas. Me puse de pie, carraspeando, para evitar que Bella se diera cuanta de mi nerviosismo. "Condenado cuerpo traicionero." Pensé para mis adentros.

- ¿Vamos? – le pregunte a ella, tendiéndole mi mano.

- Vamos – me contesto, segura.

La volví a subirla sobre mi espalda, y pensé que podría acostumbrarme a la sensación de Bella apretando sus piernas alrededor de mí. Los pensamientos seguían traicionándome y me sentí un poco débil. Lo seguro es que ahora tendría material para mis sesiones nocturnas por lo menos para varios años. Esperaba hacerla mi esposa mucho antes de eso, en todos los casos.

Corrí entre los árboles, riendo por la idea nefasta que se me había ocurrido para defendernos. No nos rendiríamos sin pelear.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen, no había nadie por los alrededores. Tal como pensé, probablemente aun estaba siguiendo nuestro primer rastro y se tardarían varios minutos más en dar con nuestro paradero. Eso me daba el tiempo justo.

Baje a Bella con cuidado y le di la mano, apresurándola hacia la entrada de la casa.

- Vamos – le dije, aun susurrando – tenemos poco tiempo.

- ¿Dónde? – me pregunto ella, curiosa.

- Necesito mi notebook – le dije - Y mi teléfono-

Subimos a mi habitación y buscamos mi notebook, el cable de alimentación, un par de cds y mi teléfono. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

- No entiendo – me dijo Bella, viéndome armar todo mi plan.

Me sonreí y le hice señas de que esperara. Ya le explicaría.

Me dedique a dejar en el sótano, muy bien escondido, mi notebook conectado a mi teléfono móvil. Programe el equipo y conecte la cámara, para descargar todas las fotografías y los videos. Deje todo listo y abrí un programa especial, que me permitiría conectarme a mi notebook en forma remota, con otro teléfono móvil. Esto iba a ser genial.

- ¿Traes tu teléfono? – le pregunte a Bella, que no se perdía ninguno de mis movimientos

- Si – me contesto curiosa.

- Bien – le dije yo, finalizando mi labor – Ahora volvemos al bosque –

Bella me siguió y salimos de la casa. Nos alejamos lo suficiente como para no ser detectados fácilmente, pero no tanto como para perder la casa de vista.

- ¿Me explicaras que has hecho ahora? – me dijo Bella. Estaba ardiendo de curiosidad.

Me senté a su lado y la abrace. Cuando estuvo cómoda, comencé a contarle lo que había ideado.

- Tu sabes que tarde o temprano darán con nosotros, es imposible no captar tu aroma – le dije, ganándome un pequeño golpe de ella – por lo que he inventado un método que nos hará casi invencibles. ¿Viste que deje mi notebook y mi teléfono ocultos en el sótano? Eso fue para poder manejar el equipo sin temor a que lo descubrieran, en forma remota. Ahí es donde entra tu teléfono. Yo tengo solo que llamar al puerto de mi notebook, el cual se encuentra conectado a la red inalámbrica, e ingresar al programa que maneja el equipo con tonos. Eso significa que puedo hacer lo que sea en mi notebook desde acá… como por ejemplo, subir todas las fotos a internet, subir los videos a youtube… -

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada. Me reí bajito al ver su cara.

- ¿Tú ideaste todo eso? – me preguntó incrédula - ¿desde cuándo sabes tanto de computación y esas cosas? – dijo, dudosa

- Tener mucho tiempo libre te permite conocer muchas cosas – le explique. No creerás que me pasaba todo el tiempo haciendo lo mismo… A mí me encanta tocar el piano, componer música y también escucharla… pero aun así me sobraba tiempo… así que tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. -le dije, orgulloso.

Bella me miro y me sonrió complacida

- ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas bueno? – me pregunto sonriendo

Quise contestarle, pero mi oído me indico que mi familia estaba carca. Le hice señas a Bella para que se ocultara un poco y nos quedamos viendo hacia la casa.

Ahí estaban ellos. Todavía venían algo desnudos, bueno, en realidad solo Emmett, que parecía disfrutar estar por ahí mostrando lo poco que tenia. Jasper y Carlisle tenían al menos los pantalones puestos. Las chicas venían detrás, algo más lento y seguidas de Jake, que aún conservaba su forma lobuna. El pobre se tambaleaba bastante, venía muy mareado. Rosalie traía abrazada a Esme y Alice venia danzando como siempre, detrás de ellas.

Nos buscaban. Entraron a la casa y pronto escuche sus exclamaciones

- Estuvieron aquí – chillo Alice

- ¡Si no estuvieras tan borracha podrías ver que es lo que harán! – se quejo Emmett

- No es eso – se quejo Alice – es por culpa de Jacob pulgoso – rio – el no me deja ver nada…. ¡anula mis visiones!

- Jacob lanzo un gruñido de molestia, y le dio un cabezazo a Alice en las nalgas. Ella chillo, molesta.

- ¡Aleja tu cabezota de mi frágil cuerpo! - se quejo ella

- Ja ja ja … frágil…. – se rio Jasper

- No le veo la gracia – se quejo Alice, enfurruñada

- Hay que encontrarlo s – chillo Rosalie, algo histérica

Jacob aulló quejándose. Podía ver que el también estaba nervioso de ser expuesto por nuestras fotografías. Su mente estaba hecha un embrollo, entre temores y recuerdos borrosos de haber estado demasiado cercano a Rosalie y también de mí….

- Deja de lloriquear chucho lastimero – le chillo Rosalie exaltada – Yo estoy tan nerviosa como tu –

- Rosalie huele a perro mojado- se rio Carlisle, visiblemente cambiado por el alcohol.

- Esme haz algo con tu marido, esta desvariando –

- Dejen a mi marido en paz – grito Esme, contrariada – además tiene razón. Hueles horrible.

- Amor, deberías darte una ducha… eso te pasa por acercarte tanto al felpudo con patas.

- ¿Qué? – yo ni siquiera me acerque a él… es un lobo acosador… ¡además odio a los chuchos peludos! – se quejo Rosalie

Jacob le lanzo un sonoro gruñido que hizo estremecer a medio bosque. Era agradable saber que las cosas estaban volviendo un poco a la normalidad.

- ¡Ya cállense! – se quejo Jasper – lo importante es encontrar a esos dos…-

- Es verdad – apoyo Carlisle – Quien sabe de que será capaz Edward… ¡a veces puede ser macabro!

Me reí ante los comentarios de Carlisle. No era para tanto, pero al parecer estaban muy preocupados de las posibilidades. Decidí ponerle un poco mas de bencina al fuego.

- ¿Bella me prestas tu teléfono? – le pregunte a ella

- Claro- me dijo – ¿Ya están nerviosos? – me pregunto con una risita

- Ni te imaginas – le dije yo, marcando el numero de Emmett

El teléfono de Emmett vibro y Rosalie lo tomo de los pantalones de Emmett, que ella misma tenia e sus brazos

- ¡Es Bella! – chillo Rosalie exaltada

- ¿Qué? Dame esa cosa – grito Emmett tratando de atrapar el teléfono

- ¡No!- grito Rosalie -es mejor que conteste Carlisle

- ¡Es mi teléfono! – se quejo Emmett

- Tu deberías vestirte, indecente – se quejo Rosalie

- ¡Que conteste alguieeeeennnnn!- chillo Alice

Empezaron a pelearse por el teléfono, el cual saltaba de mano en mano mientras vibraba. No podía contener la risa, hasta Jacob lanzaba mordiscos tratando de atraparlo, como si pudiese contestarlo. Finalmente lo atrapo Carlisle, quien contesto algo desesperado

- ¿Si? – dijo acelerado

- Carlisle – le dije yo, modulando mi voz

- ¡Edward! - grito Carlisle – Donde están… nos tienen preocupados… -

- Me lo imagino – le conteste –

Emmett le arrebato el teléfono a Carlisle.

- ¡Edward, si no mueves tu trasero a esta casa ahora mismo y nos entregas esas fotos, considérate cadáver! – grito Emmett, amenazante

- ¿En serio?- le dije yo, tranquilo – pues olvídalo. Tendrás que encontrarme… si es que puedes hacerlo chiquitín – le dije, cortando.

- ¡Edward… no te atrevas…! – grito Emmett

Le devolví el teléfono a Bella, tratando de contener la risa. Ella me miraba fascinada, estaba pasándola bien.

Mientras, Emmett estaba bufando de furia.

- ¡Eres un idiota Emmett Cullen, - chillo Alice - ahora nos cortó y no sabemos qué demonios harán! –

- No creo que sea capaz… mis amenazas debieron disuadirlo…- dijo Emmett

- ¿Que, el alcohol te comió el cerebro? – chillo Rosalie – Tu sabes cómo es tu hermano, mientras más lo amenaces es peor…- maldición, bendita la hora en que seguimos a estos strippers!

- Hey, yo no pedí que nos siguieran… además, bien que disfrutaron de la vista… - dijo Emmett, orgulloso

- Mira, después de lo de Edward, estoy aun mas decepcionada de esa "vista" – lanzo Rosalie, venenosa - Además te conozco demasiado bien como para asombrarme.

- Ya cállense, quizás estén mostrando las fotografías mientras hablamos – se quejo Alice, acompañado de un aullido cómplice de Jacob.

- Es verdad…. Veamos, dame tu teléfono Emmett – dijo Jasper – yo lo llamare.

- Marca a Bella – recomendó Esme – seguramente ella será más comprensiva

- ¡Bella comprensiva mis narices! – grito Carlisle, quien a estas alturas llevaba el pelo hecho un desastre y lleno de hojas y pasto seco – ¡Ella hará lo que diga Edward y viceversa… esos dos están babeados el uno por el otro!

Que comentario tan pintoresco. Carlisle estaba definitivamente ebrio y se estaba pareciendo a un tanto a Emmett y… seguro no sería agradable. La cara de espanto de Esme ante la falta de cortesía de Carlisle era todo un poema.

Le hice señas a Bella de que la llamarían, y le susurre al oído lo que tenía que decirles. Ella rio bajito y espero el llamado.

A los pocos segundos vibraba el teléfono y Bella contesto con voz dramática:

- ¿Diga? –

- ¡Bella… querida cuñada…! - Jasper hablaba con sumo cuidado – Me gustaría que me ayudaras a saber en donde se encuentran… la familia está preocupada y deseamos solo hablar con Uds. Lamento si les dimos una sensación equivocada… pero solo queríamos saludarlos, y Uds. escaparon y bueno, los seguimos solo para asegurarnos de que no se hiciesen daño… -

- Ahórrate el comentario amable, Jasper – le dijo Bella, con voz grave – No nos atraparan tan fácil y tenemos sus fotografías…

- Sé que no serian capaces de hacer nada con ellas – dijo Jasper seguro

- Te recomiendo que entres a casa y enciendas tu PC…. Te encontraras con una sorpresa en tu correo- y dicho esto, Bella colgó

- Y… ¿como lo hice? – me dijo Bella, luciendo una gran sonrisa

- Creo que me cuidaría de ti de ser ellos…- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Ven ahora veamos que sucede cuando vean nuestro regalito.

La tome de la mano y rodeamos la casa con sigilo. La ayude a subir a un árbol, desde donde teníamos una vista privilegiada sin ser vistos. Veríamos que sucedía de primera mano.

Pudimos ver como Jasper entraba a la casa, seguida de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. Más atrás venían Carlisle y Esme, que finalmente eran seguidos por un cabizbajo Jacob.

- Pobre Jake – me susurro Bella- No parece feliz.

- Debería decirte que lo siento, pero sería una gran mentira – le dije a Bella, tratando de ser sincero – en realidad me gusta que lo pase un poco mal

- Que poco caballeroso Edward – me dijo ella

- En el amor y la guerra todo está permitido- le dije, zanjando la conversación.

En el interior de la casa, todos estaban muy alterados. Jasper les comento lo que dijo Bella y todos corrieron a pegarse a Jasper para ver de qué se trataba la sorpresa.

Cuando Jasper por fin abrió el correo dirigido al Sr. Whitlock, de el Sr. Cullen, creo que a todos literalmente se les cayó el pelo.

- ¡Ay mi Dios estamos muertos, sepultados y enterrados…! - casi llora Alice, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

- Me veo bien sin ropa – comento Emmett, ganándose un golpe seco de Rose en la cabeza

- ¡Idiota, a quien rayos le importa eso… mira esa foto… estoy… abrazada con un lobo!! – chillaba Rosalie, con una cara de arrepentimiento que seguro no le volvería a ver jamás.

- ¡Si ven eso en el Hospital estoy jodido! – exclamo Carlisle, empinándose una botella

- ¡Cuida tu vocabulario Dr. Cullen! – le grito Esme, algo histérica también-¡ y dame acá esa botella…!

Hasta Esme bebía, seguro de los puros nervios. La rama donde estábamos subidos temblaba con nuestras risas contenidas, crujiendo peligrosamente.

- ¡Todos van a conocer mi pálido trasero! – se quejo Jasper

- Mira a Alice… esta tirada sobre Jake… también huele a perro mojado – se rio Emmett

- Yo no me reiría tanto, mira la otra foto… es un close up a tu "cosa" y aun así no la veo – se burlo Alice, furiosa

- Es verdad… ¿en donde esta…? – pregunto Carlisle

- Ya empezaron con las descalificaciones – gruño Emmett- yo veo a mi amiguito claramente… ¡el problema es que hacía mucho frio…!

- Cállate Em, todos saben que es pequeño, ya no luches – gruño Rosalie.

- ¡Tú también contra mi…! ¡Judas! - grito Emmett, dramático –

- Esperen… ¿no oyeron eso?- pregunto Esme de pronto

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono

Maldición, nos habían escuchado. Tome a Bella por la cintura y comencé a bajar la del árbol con la mayor rapidez que pude, pero una maldita rama cedió ante nuestro peso y nos vinimos a tierra, haciendo un gran estruendo. En otra ocasión hubiese caído de pie y me habría sobrado tiempo para atrapar a Bella, pero ahora la situación era otra y caí de espaldas, duramente, mientras Bella caía sobre mí.

- ¡Rayos! - maldije

- ¡Ay! – se quejo Bella – es como caer sobre una roca- se quejo

- Lo siento – le dije, conteniendo la risa – ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ningún hueso roto – me dijo

Pero nos habían oído. De pronto, teníamos una docena de ojos enfurecidos mirándonos por la ventana.

- ¡Allí están! – grito Rosalie

- ¡Atrapémoslos! – chillo Alice

Demonios, esto no estaba en mis planes. Tome a Bella como pude, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas y corrí hacia el bosque tratando de evadir a nuestros seguidores.

- Esta vez no huirán – gritaba Emmett

- ¡Los atraparemos! – gritaba Jasper, bastante más cerca

Cuando divise una loma, corrí hacia ella y me deslicé por detrás, para tener un lugar en donde protegerme. Deposite a Bella con cuidado a mi costado y dirigí mi mirada a un gran montón de piñas de pino que estaban apiladas. Se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

- ¿Bella, como vas de puntería? – le pregunte, haciendo saltar una piña en mi mano.

- Uf, no se me da muy bien, pero puedo intentar – me contesto

- Perfecto, con eso basta. Declararemos la guerra – le dije

Ella me sonrió al comprender. Tomo media docena de piñas y se puso sobre el suelo a mi costado, con vista hacia nuestros perseguidores que se acercaban con rapidez.

- ¿Lista? – le dije, haciendo puntería

- Lista – me respondió

Y comenzamos la guerra. Yo era mucho más rápido y tenia mejor puntería, pero Bella no se quedaba atrás. Mi primer tiro dio de lleno en la cabeza de Emmett, destrozándose por completo, lo cual lo pillo desprevenido

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo Emmett, mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Guerraaaaaaaa! – grite yo, eufórico, y lanzando casi una docena de piñas a la vez, golpeando a Emmett por todas partes.

- ¡Jasper! – gritaba Emmett- ¡Nos han declarado la guerra!

Creo que Jasper se desfiguro cuando oyó la palabra guerra. En el fondo, era su misión de vida. Lo vi llegar e inflar el pecho orgulloso, mientras los demás se unían a él.

- Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán – murmuro Jasper – Vamos a contestar este ataque no nos rendiremos sin pelear, porque… - fue repentinamente interrumpido por una piña que le dio de lleno en el rostro. Y no había sido yo. Mire a Bella sorprendido y ella solo me sonrió, mostrándome más piñas.

- No aceptaremos mas humillaciones – chillo Jasper, demasiado emocionado para ser real – ¡A sus puestos de ataqueeeeeeee! – grito

Pero nadie se movió un milímetro. Se podía escuchar los grillos. Todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Jasper suspiro resignado.

- ¿Buscar un sitio seguro para devolver el ataque… podría ser detrás de un árbol?-pregunto algo molesto.

Esta vez todos comprendieron. Alice lucho un momento contra Jacob, por el dominio de un matorral bastante bien ubicado, pero Jake gano, finalmente, empujando a Alice lejos de un simple manotazo. Ladro varias veces, como si riera.

- Maldito perro irrespetuoso… - murmuro Alice, buscándose otro sitio

- ¿Están todos ubicados? – pregunto Jasper

- Si- respondieron todos

- Busquen municiones – grito Emmett, emocionado

- ¡A la cuenta de tres atacaremos hacia la loma… es vencer o morir! – grito Jasper, totalmente puesto en su personaje.

Yo y Bella nos reíamos, aunque de todas maneras nos duplicaban en número. Pero teníamos la luz de nuestro lado, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor detrás de nosotros y nos daba una excelente visión de su ubicación, sin contar que podía leerles la mente…

- Uno, dos y tres… ataqueeeeennnnnn!!!!! – grito Jasper

Una lluvia de piedras, ramas, palos y piñas nos comenzó a caer desde el cielo. Yo protegí a Bella, arrastrándola hasta la saliente de una roca cercana.

- Quédate aquí – le murmure

- ¡Pero yo quiero pelear! – se quejo Bella

- Puedes hacerlo desde aquí- le dije – Toma acá tienes unas piñas… tienes a Emmett cerca, dale con todo lo que tengas

- Vale- me dijo Bella – Ve por ellos-

Me reí ante sus palabras, pero retome mi sitio y recargué con mas piñas. La lluvia de proyectiles no cesaba, pero yo sabía lo que pensaban. Así que esquive sus golpes y me puse de pie.

- ¡No nos rendiremos sin dar la pelea! – les grite

Y dicho esto, comencé a atacarlos uno a uno. Rosalie fue la primera en caer, atacada por catorce piñas que le cayeron como enjambre. Se enredaron en su pelo y fue la perdición

- ¡Mi cabello! – chillo horrorizada

El próximo fue Carlisle. Le arroje casi siete piñas directo a la cabeza, con lo que conseguí que se aburriera de los golpes y se alejara del campo de batalla. Dos menos.

Con Esme fue difícil. Increíblemente me atacaba con gran fiereza y no le conocía su faceta guerrera. Me descoloco un par de veces, pensando con tanta rapidez que casi me perdía lo que haría, incluso me golpeo en la frente de lleno con una piedra. Ella rio, complacida y entonces encontré mi oportunidad de ataque. Le lance un gran panal de avispas que estaba en una árbol cercano, dejándola llena de cera y de varias avispas furiosas, que aunque no le harían daño, seguro la seguirían un buen rato.

Cero y van tres. Ahora ya me quedaban menos.

La próxima fue Alice, que al ser más pequeña, era endemoniadamente difícil de golpear. Ella sabía lo que pasaría también y eso me frustraba. Pero ella no podía saber lo que sucedería si no lo pensaba antes. Así que actué sin pensar.

Atrape lo primero que toque en el suelo, la mala suerte que resulto ser un fétido zorrillo. Lástima por Alice, pues se lo arroje sin dudarlo y el pobre animalejo se aferro con todo al pecho de Alice, asustado por el vuelo repentino.

- ¡Ay, quítenmelo, oleré por semanas! – chillaba Alice. Pero nadie quería ayudar, era demasiado apestoso.

Alice lucho contra el zorrillo, que se defendió lo mejor que pudo rociándola con su apestosa esencia. Alice corría despavorida sin creérselo.

- ¡¡Que ascoooo… mi ropa mi pelooooo…. esto es repugnanteeeee!! – chillaba corriendo sin sentido alguno, hasta que desapareció camino a casa.

Y van cuatro.

De pronto me dieron con todo desde el lado izquierdo. Era Emmett, que ayudado por Jacob, me asestaba sin cansancio, ya que le estaban ayudando a juntar municiones. "Maldito chucho" gruñí para mis adentros.

Comencé a atacar a Jasper y Emmett, que no conseguían darme, ya que estaba escuchando sus planes. Oí como bufaban con frustración, mientras buscaban más proyectiles. De pronto vi como Bella me tendía una especie de bolsa, hecha de hojas y cerrada con un poco de hierba.

- ¿Y esto qué es?- le pregunte dudoso

- Arrójalo a Jacob – me dijo Bella sonriendo – ahí lo veras.

No lo pensé dos veces y lo arroje con maestría sobre la melena rojiza de la cabeza de Jacob. La rudimentaria envoltura se abrió, dejando escapar alrededor de seis arañas, lo cual al parecer horrorizo al pulgoso, porque de inmediato lanzo un aullido espantoso y corrió con el rabo entre las piernas de vuelta por donde vino. Eso fue genial. No se me olvidaría jamás que el chucho odiaba las arañas. Eso me daría cierta ventaja.

Mire a Bella encantado y ella solo me devolvió una sonrisa picara. No me podía explicar cómo había hecho para juntar las arañas, pero por ahora no importaba. Ya solo quedaban dos.

- ¡Conmigo no se te hará tan fácil! – amenazaba Emmett, escondido

- ¡Veremos! – le grite en respuesta, escuchando lo que pensaba.

Se armo una batalla campal. Jasper y Emmett eran tan rápidos como yo y aunque observase sus pensamientos, de todas formas conseguían darme de vez en cuando. De todas formas me las arregle para hacer puntería sobre Jasper y darle de pleno en su ojo izquierdo. Era obvio que una simple piña no le haría daño alguno, pero Jasper estaba sumergido de pleno en su papel de soldado.

- Haaaaaaa – se quejo lanzándose al suelo – ¡Me han herido… mi ojo! – gritaba Jasper lastimeramente. Demonios, casi le creí. – ¡Hombre herido, hombre herido! – chillaba el mismo – Medicoooooooo – pidió casi agónico, aunque lógicamente no tenía un rasguño.

Lo quede mirando mientras estúpidamente, Carlisle iba en su ayuda, auscultándolo.

- Lamento informarle soldado que la piña ha quedado horriblemente destrozada. No se repondrá – sentencio Carlisle- por lo demás, no tiene malditamente nada en su maldito ojo así que… ¡siga peleando soldado!

- ¡Señor, sí, señor!– respondió Jasper. Se puso de pie con rapidez.

- ¡Ataque a discreción teniente Emmett! -chillo Jasper

- ¡Quiero ser comandante! - se quejo Emmett

- ¡Lo que sea, dale con todo! - Chillo Jasper, al borde del paroxismo.

Una nueva lluvia de piñas invadió el cielo, haciéndome difícil el esquivarlas.

Rodé hacia Bella, dispuesto a huir.

- No podre contra ellos, vamos – le dije casi susurrando

- Como que no puedes – se quejo Bella- ¡claro que podemos!

Le lance una mirada de reprobación

- No Bella, es demasiado, no ganaremos, es mejor que huyamos y sigamos con el plan en otro sitio.

- No – dijo Bella – yo tengo una idea.

La mira mientras buscaba en el suelo. Allí había nuevas bolsitas como la que me había dado para arrojar a Jacob, pero estas eran más pequeñas. Fruncí el ceño.

- Las arañas no resultaran contra ellos, no les temen. – le comente

- No son arañas – me corrigió – Es savia de arboles… de los pinos – me dijo

- ¿Savia? - Pregunte yo – ¿y para que…?

- Tú tienes la puntería – me interrumpió- así que solo necesitas apuntarles justo en los ojos. La savia se pegara y no saldrá con facilidad. Quedaran ciegos un momento… lo suficiente para vencerlos al menos- me dijo

Dios mío, que ocurrente era mi Bella. En realidad cuando pensaba que ya la conocía, salía con cosas como estas. Me asombraba, y eso me gustaba. Mi Bella era un caja de sorpresas.

Obedecía a mi ángel y me dispuse a tomar mis nuevas municiones, haciendo puntería. Cuando encontré un momento propicio, apunte a ambos a la vez… ¡genial! De lleno en los ojos de los soldados revolucionarios.

Increíblemente resulto a la perfección. Las bolsas de hojas se destrozaron en su cara, esparciendo la savia por el rostro, impidiendo que pudiesen abrir los ojos.

- ¡Maldición, eso es jugar sucio! – se quejo Emmett, tratando de quitarse la savia del rostro.

- ¡He quedado ciego! – gritaba Jasper – retiradaaaaaaaa, retiradaaaaa –

- ¿Retirada a donde? No veo ni mier….-

- ¡A donde sea, vamos!- gruño Jasper, furioso por la derrota.

Los vi desaparecer entre los árboles y lance un grito de júbilo.

- ¡Sí! - grite emocionado – ¡no se metan con nosotros, ahí tienen! –

- Volverán pronto – me dijo Bella poniéndose de pie a mi lado – deberíamos seguir con el plan

- Si – le dije yo, abrazándola – llamare para poner mis condiciones.

Bella me dio el teléfono y marque a casa un par de veces. A la tercera me contesto Carlisle.

- Si – dijo con voz precavida

- Carlisle, escucha – dije yo, tomando el control

- Lo hago – me contesto Carlisle

- Estas son las condiciones. Volveremos a casa y todo quedara en cero. Nada de represalias ni venganzas. Si lo hacen así, les devolveremos las fotos y los videos. Y tampoco ningún tipo de broma que involucre a mí y a Bella… está claro?- le dije

- Estamos de acuerdo – dijo Carlisle, aunque al otro lado de la línea se oyeron algunas maldiciones y golpes

- Muy bien, entonces iremos allá – dijo Edward- Pero recuerda, si intentan cualquier cosa, las fotos serán publicadas.

- No hay problema - dijo Carlisle – vengan sin temor.

Corte el teléfono y se lo devolví a Bella.

- ¿Todo bien? – pegunto ella

- Sí, yo confío en la palabra de Carlisle – le dije - Así que no creo que haya problemas.

- Bien, entonces vamos – me dijo Bella – No crees que nos digan algo por lo de… - no termino la frase y la vi sonrojarse furiosamente. Comprendía lo que me preguntaba.

- No, no te preocupes, eso también se los recordé – le dije despacio – ¿No estarás arrepentida…?

- ¡No!- me dijo casi gritando – ¡jamás!, es lo mas… bueno, no me arrepiento – dijo avergonzada - Solo que tu familia a veces puede ser tan…-

- Si, lo sé… pero estamos a cubierto. No habrá problemas.

Caminamos a paso normal hasta la casa. Pronto llegamos a ella, Bella estaba un poco nerviosa. La trate de calmar y entramos. Allí estaban todos esperándonos.

Ninguno tenía muy buena cara. Alice estaba en bata, con el cabello mojado, probablemente tratando de quitarse el aroma del zorrillo. No lo había logrado. Rosalie aun tenía muchos trozos de piña en el cabello y lo traía muy revuelto. No estaba nada de feliz. Esme también me miraba con furia, con el pelo algo pegoteado y muy desordenado. Jake me gruñía, sentado entre Emmett y Jasper, que aun tenían la cara sucia de la savia que les había arrojado, aunque ya podían ver. La tensión era evidente y supe que si no fuera por las fotos, me despellejarían vivo.

- ¿Y bien? - les dije yo

- Estamos de acuerdo. No haremos nada si nos entregan las fotos – dijo Carlisle, que era el único relativamente limpio y no resentido.

- ¿Todos opinan lo mismo? – dije, asegurándome

- Si – dijeron todos, de mala gana. También hubo un ladrido apagado, proveniente de Jacob.

- ¿Bueno, entonces sin rencores? - les pregunte, abriendo mis brazos.

- ¡Claro! – chillo Alice, que corrió a mis brazos. Mala idea, se apretó tanto a mí que me dejo mareado por el insoportable olor

- ¡Alice… apestas! - le dije tratando de quitármela

- No te quejes, es tu culpa – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte – Ya te perdone- me dijo, alejándose.

De pronto, tuve a toda mi familia encima de mí. Todos me abrazaban y reían. Cuando al fin pude soltarme, comprendí que no era tanto el afecto. Me dejaron hecho un desastre, pegoteado entre ramas, savia, cera de avispas… ¡maldición!

Toda mi familia reía y la tensión se había acabado. De pronto algo me derribo de golpe y vi que Jacob estaba sobre mí, mostrándome los dientes. Fue solo un momento, porque luego me dio dos grandes lamidas y se sacudió sobre mí, dejándome lleno de pelos y de barro… ¡qué asco!

- ¡Ahora si estamos a mano! – grito Emmett, feliz

Todos rieron y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, mientras Bella reía ante mi espantosa apariencia. Iba a necesitar una ducha con urgencia.

- ¡No tan rápido! – escuche que decían desde la escalera.

Me volví hacia el origen de la voz y pude ver a Rosalie, ya más ordenada, hablándome a mí, con una mirada que no me gusto nada… Un frio me recorrió la espalda cuando leí sus pensamientos y creo que hasta se me cayo la cara. Por Dios, que no se atreva.

- Conmigo no te va a salir tan fácil hermanito – me dijo Rose, bajando lentamente la escalera. - Ya viste lo que pienso hacer… no creo que le guste nada a Bella-

Bella me miraba confundida y con algo de temor en los ojos. No tenía idea que se proponía Rose, y yo no creía que explicárselo fuese lo más sensato. Dios, Bella iba a entrar en colapso si se enteraba de los planes maléficos de Rosalie.

- Rose, por favor, era solo una broma – le suplique

- Lo sé… esto también será muy divertido – me dijo acercándose

- No, por favor… pide lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas…-

Nadie entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Las miradas se debatían entre la sonrisa malvada de Rose y mi cara de espanto. No podía dejar que Rose hiciera eso…

- Pide lo que quieras – le repetí, desesperado – Lo que sea que este en mis manos, lo tendrás.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – pregunto sonriendo

Esto me iba a resultar muy pero muy caro….

**_Hola chicas, aca esta un nuevo capitulo... ya va quedando muy poco, esta pronto a finalizar... Que es lo que se le habra ocurrido a Rosalie? Que desastre que tienen estos chicos... y cuando volvera Jacob a su forma humana... ? estas son algunas de las dudas que se resolveran en el proximo capitulo... Nos vemos!_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	13. Chapter 13 Esto no puede estar pasando

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer, aunque ya me quisiera a Edward un parcito de noches... solo para conversar y esas cosas :)**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo XIII Esto no puede estar pasando**_

_**Bella POV**_

No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, y no me ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Edward y Rosalie entraran en su pelea mental hablándose a medias. No era la única que estaba colgada, de hecho todos nos mirábamos extrañadísimos. Y fue aun pero cuando vi como suplicaba Edward… si hace unos minutos teníamos todo en nuestras manos, ahora se había dado vuelta todo absolutamente… ¿Qué cosa podría hacer Rosalie que Edward no pudiese detener? Esto me olía raro. Y fue peor cuando Rosalie se dirigió a mí con una pregunta que me erizo los cabellos.

- Bella – me dijo casi sonriendo - solo quisiera saber una cosa… ¿Qué hicieron Uds. exactamente en el baño hace un rato?

La pregunta me pillo desprevenida y creo que sentí como la cara se me ponía morada de vergüenza. Ella no podía saberlo ¿o sí?… además era su palabra contra la nuestra… que mas daba, si había que pelear… Pero ¿no estaría poniéndome a prueba a ver si soltaba algo?… no iba a caer en ese juego tonto si eso era lo que buscaba.

Mire a Edward confundida tratando de encontrar apoyo, pero el parecía tanto más aterrado que yo y tenía la mirada fija en Rosalie. Se me apretó el estómago. ¿Tan terrible era?

- Nada – mentí finalmente – Al menos nada que a ti te importe – dije sacando valor no sé de dónde.

- ¿Estás completamente segura de eso? – me pregunto acercándose a mí y me dio un poco de miedo.

Volví a mirar a Edward y ahora ya estaba más sereno, pero no me miraba. Parecía avergonzado y no decía palabra alguna.

- Si – conteste al ver que Edward parecía estatua

- Bien- dijo acercándose a nosotros – entonces… ¿te conto Edward que le tengo miedo a las ratas?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Qué demonios tenían que ver en todo esto las ratas. Bueno a mí tampoco me gustaban, pero no tenía lógica lo que me preguntaba. Esta vez Edward me miro y se acerco a mi lado. Se aferro a mí y me susurro muy despacio. "lo siento".

Si seguían así seguro terminaba en el loquero.

- No- le conteste casi gruñendo – no me dijo nada así…. ¿Podrías llegar al punto? - le pregunte irritada.

- Claro – me dijo – y se puso enfrente de Edward.

Edward se tenso y me apretó la mano. Espere expectante a que Rosalie lanzara su veneno. Sea lo que sea, no podía ser bueno.

- Bueno – prosiguió - le tengo miedo… no miedo exactamente si nomas bien asco, repulsión… -vi como arrugaba el rostro – no sé porque siempre ha sido así. Hubo un tiempo atrás que estaba convencida de que había ratas en el baño. Hasta las oía, pero nadie me apoyo en eso – le dio una mirada furiosa a Emmett- me decían que no era posible, pero yo estaba convencida… así que para probar que mi teoría era acertada, instale una cámara de video… en el baño.

De pronto, todo encajo y sentí que las piernas me temblaban. Cámara. Video. Baño. Edward y yo, en el suelo

- Oh Dios – fue lo único que pude susurrar, mientras me ponía blanca como el papel. Creo que yo me veía más pálida que Edward. Me aferre a su brazo y casi caigo, pero el mismo me sujeto y lo impidió.

- Exactamente – dijo Rosalie – Yo tengo los registros de esa cámara. Así que, como no han hecho nada, no les importara que veamos la cinta ahora… - dijo alargando su brazo, donde llevaba la cinta de video en cuestión.

- ¡No! – gritamos tanto Edward como yo a la vez. Me invadió la vergüenza.

- Vaya, entonces… ¿es que hay algo que no podamos ver?

Maldita y mil veces maldita. Ya me estaba hartando de la pesadez espontanea de Rosalie. Yo nunca le había hecho nada, pero parecía odiarme sin medida.

- Di que es lo que quieres – gruño Edward, hablando por primera vez – Ya te lo dije, lo que sea, lo tendrás.

- ¿Qué se siente ser el atrapado hermanito? – pregunto Rosalie, maquiavélica

- ¿Edward y Bella hicieron una peli triple X? – pregunto Emmett asombrado - Ni a mí se me había ocurrido eso-

- Cállate estúpido – le asesto Alice

- No le veo la gracia… Rosalie como siempre, pasándose – farfullo Jasper, tan molesto como nosotros.

- Si quieres las fotografías…- intente argumentar, pero ella movió la cabeza negando

- No me interesan las fotografías. Sé muy bien que aunque nos pase las fotos y la cámara, las guardara para cualquier ocasión posterior. Lo conozco – dijo mirando con rabia a Edward – Así que hay que jugar con las mismas cartas. Les devuelvo la cinta si me dan el notebook, la cámara, las copias y también… el Volvo.

- ¿Qué? – dijimos todos a la vez, incrédulos

- Vaya, jaque mate – dijo Carlisle con una risita tonta – Mi hija es un demonio - rio – Edward, hijo, creo que estas jodido

- Carlisle – amenazo Esme – si sigues con esa bocota sucia el jodido vas a ser tu –

- Si mi amor –

Edward no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Y estaba furioso. Lo veía apretar la mandíbula y empuñar las manos, mientras se esforzaba por no arrancarle la cabeza a Rosalie. Me hubiese encantado que no se dominara, por una vez.

- Dijiste lo que sea – murmuro Rose, con una sonrisa suficiente

- Dios mío, mi esposa es diabólica – se reía Emmett, asombrado

- No creo que seas capaz de mostrar la cinta – murmuro Edward.

- ¿Es lo que crees? – dijo ella alzando las cejas – en realidad quizás no importe mucho si la vemos nosotros, pero… ¿qué opinaría Charlie?

Allí se me cayo la cara. Dale el Volvo, la casa, o lo que quiera, pero si Charlie veía esa cinta, me mataba. Me aferre a Edward casi desesperada. Bruja infernal, Barbie venida a menos… escoba con peluca rubia…. Maldita vampiro. No sabía de qué formas insultarla mentalmente. Deberían haberle tirado a ella el avispero en vez de a Esme. Debería haberle volado la sonrisa de un piñazo. Estúpida pinturita, le quitaría la sonrisa de un puñetazo, si no me rompiera la mano.

- Lo hare – susurro Edward finalmente, notando mi angustia – Pero la cinta ahora mismo y sabré si tienes una copia.

- ¡No haría eso! – dijo Rose, fingiendo estar ofendida – ¿Quién crees que soy?

- ¿Rose, tenemos auto nuevo? – grito Emmett, emocionado

- ¡Cállate Emmett! – gritamos todos juntos

- Y por favor vístete – le chillo Alice

- Uf, que sensibles – se quejo Emmett, todavía medio desnudo

- Las llaves por favor – dijo Rosalie, tendiendo su mano.

Mire a Edward y en su cara se veía el más atroz de los sufrimientos. Se notaba que adoraba a su auto, y le estaba costando hacer esto. Me entro una pena atroz. El no tenía porque pagar solo por esto, mal que mal nos habíamos portado "mal" los dos. Mire a todos lados, en busca de ayuda… pero nada podría hacer… hasta que de pronto, mis ojos se posaron en los oscuros de Jacob…

Todavía estaba en forma de lobo y había estado muy atento a la conversación. Miraba a Rosalie con evidente odio y a mí con cara triste. A pesar de todo el pobre aun estaba de mi lado. Le di una tímida sonrisa y vi como abrió el hocico levemente haciendo un chasquido. Nadie le prestó atención, pero hubiese jurado que Jake… ¿me guiño un ojo?

Luego todo paso de repente y no pude ver en que momento fue que Jacob arrebato la cinta de video de las manos de Rosalie, que estaba más concentrada en recibir las llaves del Volvo que en cualquier otra cosa. Lo último que vi fue a Jacob desapareciendo a toda carrera por la puerta principal, con la cinta de video en el hocico.

Edward capto todo con rapidez vampírica y en dos segundos había retirado las llaves que casi tocaban la palma de Rosalie, guardándolas de nuevo en su bolsillo.

- ¡Matanga! – grito de pronto Edward y corrió habitación arriba, llevándome casi en volandas.

- ¡Maldito chucho descerebrado! – chillaba Rosalie en el primer piso – ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a castrar!

- Rosalie ya, reconoce que perdiste – reía Alice

- ¡No te rías enana infernal!… ¡estuve a punto de tener el Volvo de Edward!

- Las cosas no se consiguen con malas artes, deberías saberlo – la previno Jasper

- Tu cállate soldado enfermizo y frustrado –

- ¡No le grites a mi esposo, lesbiana sucia y pervertida!

- ¡Duende alcohólica!

- ¡Mira quién habla…!

Los gritos eran insoportables y Carlisle solo reía, mientras seguía bebiendo sin detenerse aun contra los intentos de Esme de quitarle la botella.

Emmett aplaudía divertido, mientras trataba a duras penas de vestirse.

Edward me había llevado a su habitación, y me sentaba en la suave y amplia cama.

- Cuanto lo siento amor – me decía arrodillándose ante mí. Todo esto es mi culpa, debí recordar lo maligna que resulta ser Rose a veces… no lo recordé y te avergoncé…-

- No lo has hecho – le tranquilice- Al final nunca reconocimos nada, solo aceptamos el trato… y al final Jacob se llevo la cinta…-

- Es verdad - dijo de pronto Edward- ¡la cinta! debo recuperarla – me dijo mirándome con cariño - ¿Me podrías esperar un momento…?

- Claro - le dije - No te tardes

- Volveré antes de que me extrañes – me dijo, desapareciendo por la ventana de su habitación

Me quede allí, atontada de tantos acontecimientos extravagantes. Esta noche iba a ser por lejos la más inolvidable de todas. Increíble

Estaba cavilando cuando oí unos pasos afuera de la habitación de Edward. ¿Sería que ya habría vuelto?

Me dirigí contenta a la entrada, feliz de abrazar a Edward… pero Edward no estaba. Allí estaba ¿Jacob?

- Hey Bells – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Jake – ¡has vuelto! – grite emocionada… ¡y ya eres tú mismo de nuevo!

- Si, ya me estaba cansando de andar a cuatro patas – dijo riendo – pero no quiero contarte el dolor de cabeza infernal que tengo…

- Eso suele suceder cuando te pasas de copas – le sermonee

- Dile eso a tu chupasangres – me dijo- por culpa suya termine hecho un guiñapo y no podía transformarme – se quejo

- No le culpes a él – le reñí – tú eras quien bebía como enajenado… no se que querías demostrar…

- Vale, vale – me dijo apretándose la cabeza… lo que quieras, pero no me grites por favor-

- ¿Y Edward? -le pregunte de pronto, recordando

- No lo sé, pensé que estarías aquí con el – me contesto

- Salió a buscarte, por lo de la cinta -

- Pues no lo vi… entre por la cocina, para evitar a la rubia loca- dijo - En todo caso, no te preocupes por la cinta, la enterré. Y dudo que alguien la pueda encontrar.

- Bueno, gracias – le dije, algo mas aliviada

- No deberías andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas Bells – Me dijo algo molesto – aunque no creo que hayas hecho mucho, todavía sigues viva – me lanzo, riendo

- Calla tu bocota Jake, no es tu problema -

- Vaya genio – dijo mirándome - Bueno, tranquila, ya aparecerá tu garrapata -

- Qué extraño… quizás vuelva pronto – dije, algo nerviosa

- Hey aun llevas mi regalo – dijo Jake, tomado mi pulsera – y también el de la sanguijuela – bufo, al ver el corazón

- Ambos regalos me gustan- le corte – así que está bien para mí – dije jugando con el dije que colgaba.

Fue en esas cuando se me escurrió de la muñeca, quizás le había abierto sin querer el broche. Me apresure a recogerla, cuando de pasada vi, con vergüenza que Jacob llevaba el cierre de su pantalón abierto.

- Jacob – dije, algo avergonzada y aun arrodillada.- Súbete el cierre por favor-

- Ops, perdón Bells – dijo, algo avergonzado

Luego, todo paso de repente, y no supe cómo me vi metida en el feroz lio. Escuche a Edward, llamarme desde el primer piso y me puse de pie con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que Jake se subía el cierre… ¡Horror! Mi pelo había quedado cazado del cierre de Jacob, mientras yo trataba inútilmente de forcejear para salirme de la incómoda posición.

- Jake, suéltame- grite casi sofocada por la desesperación

- Que quieres que haga… ¿tiro?

- ¡Ay, idiota me vas a dejar sin pelo! – chille, adolorida

- Por favor Bella, no te muevas tanto… - suplicaba Jacob, tomándome de la cabeza y tratando de zafarse

- Que haces, así no – bufe, tratando de ponerme de pie, lo cual era imposible –

- Por Dios Bells, necesitamos una tijera o algo… habrá que cortar el pelo o te lo terminaras arrancando…

- ¡Ay! – chille cuando Jacob se movió – no me cortaras el cabello –

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – que nos quedemos así… por mi está bien, pero no creo que esto le agrade a tu sanguijuela

- ¿Edward? - y de pronto un frio me recorrió la espalda – Oh Dios, mío, no… Jacob, una tijera…

- ¿Dónde? – me dijo, tratando de moverse lo menos posible

- Yo que se… ¿quizás en el baño? – dije despacio

- Desde abajo se escuchaban aun los gritos furiosos de Alice y Rosalie que seguían peleando... Hasta Esme se había unido a la riña.

- ¿Bella? – volví a escuchar, desde abajo a Edward…-¿todo bien?-

- Si – le grite a duras penas – estoy bien… tu trata de parar esa riña por favor – "por Dios que no suba"- pensé desesperada

- Dudo que me escuchen – oí decir a Edward

- Jake – le susurré – ¡las malditas tijeras!

- Pues tenemos que movernos juntos – me dijo, también susurrando

- No podemos ir al baño, Edward nos vera – le susurre – vamos a su habitación

- Estás loca, yo no entro allí ni muerto – dijo tirando un poco

- ¡Ouch! Jake, te voy a golpear ya sabes donde si sigues moviéndote – le grite

- Bueno, lo siento, es muy… extraño… dijo con una risita.

- Imbécil – le gruñí, tomándome de sus pantalones

- ¿Y si me los quito? – me pregunto de pronto

- ¡Quedarías desnudo! – casi grite – ¿estás loco?

- Bueno, eso o las tijeras que no sabemos donde están. Tú eliges

- ¡Maldición! – bufe desesperada

Esto estaba muy mal. Demasiado. Lo que hiciera iba a terminar en un escándalo y lo peor era que no tenía como demonios explicarle a Edward que me encontraba con la cabeza pegada a la entrepierna de Jake y había sido sin querer. Solo esperaba que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y no se le ocurriera subir. Al menos no todavía.

- Mmmm, Bells, podrías dejar de moverte – dijo Jacob, con una voz que no me gusto nada.

- Si se te ocurre algo sucio chucho, te voy a cortar lo que tengas – le chille furiosa

- Lo siento, estas tan cerca de mi… bueno, tu sabes.

- Por Dios, ya basta, solo tratemos de bajar el cierre – dije, casi histérica.

Jake comenzó a forcejear, mientras yo me aferre a sus piernas para no caer. La espalda me dolía de manera atroz por la posición forzada y me sentía mareada y muy avergonzada. Cuando por fin sentí que el cierre empezó a ceder, sentí un gruñido atronador a mis espaldas.

- Ay Dios mío – dije – estoy muerta

La situación era más que embarazosa. Allí estaba yo, agachada frente a Jacob, pegada a su entrepierna, con el pelo revuelto tomada de sus piernas y Jacob afirmando mi cabeza. Eso debía de verse muy, pero muy mal. Y Edward estaba allí. Podía sentir como un gruñido sordo comenzaba a hacer temblar la cada entera.

Jacob lanzo una risita nerviosa

- Hey chupasangres – dijo con aire de superioridad - ¿podrías darnos un poco de intimidad?

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan!-grito Edward con una voz que le desconocí del todo- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces pegada a la entrepierna de este perro sarnoso?

Dios mío, tierra trágame.

* * *

**_Ops, Bella metida en un buen lio... veamos como sale de esta ahora... Rose me cae un tanto mal en este capitulo... ¡que se cree? bien que no le resultara su estrategia. Bueno, el fic ya va para sus pasos finales, le queda algo asi como dos o a lo sumo tres capitulos mas... asi es que pronto el fin... como creen que terminara??? gracias a quienes me dejan siempre sus comentarios, son un amor, de todas formas trato de responderles a todas... Nos vemos pronto!_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Celos Vampiricos

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... pero quiero que me preste a Edward!... bueno, al final ya lo tome prestado igual... prometo devolverlo casi intacto :)**_

_

* * *

_

**_Capitulo XIV Celos Vampíricos_**

**_Edward POV_**

Respira hondo Edward, respira hondo. No, esperen. Respirar hondo un cuerno, si no lo necesito…. Pero… ¿qué demonios están viendo mis ojos? Esto no podía ser.

No me gusto cuando oí los pensamientos de Jacob y vi a Bella a través de sus ojos… demasiado cerca de él, demasiado íntimos. Por eso es que subí, creyendo que el maldito chucho la estaría forzando o algo así y yo encontraría la excusa perfecta para fracturarle un par de huesos… pero lo que vi en serio no me lo esperaba. Y eso que leo mentes.

Bella estaba semi agachada frente a esa apestosa mata de pelos y con su sagrada cabellera metida… allí… en su…. ¡agh! Ni pronunciarlo podía, se me trabo la mandíbula y no pude más que gruñir, fue lo único que me salió del cuerpo.

Entonces el maldito perro hablo, haciéndome perder del todo los estribos.

- Hey chupasangres – dijo - ¿podrías darnos un poco de intimidad?

De alguna manera me las arregle para articular palabras y cuando por fin lo hice no conocí mi propia voz

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan!- grite- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios haces pegada a la entrepierna de este perro sarnoso?

El rostro de Bella se puso de un rojo furioso y pude ver el temor claramente instalado en sus ojos. Supe de inmediato que no era su culpa, aunque los celos me estaban jugando una mala pasada y casi no podía pensar coherentemente… y creo que respirando unas 10 millones de veces y haciendo Tai-Chi quizás me hubiese calmado, pero el maldito pulgoso tenia q abrir su sucia y asquerosa bocota…

Mis gritos alertaron al resto de la familia, de lo cual me percate demasiado tarde. En dos segundos tenia a toda mi familia mirando la indignante escenita.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto tontamente Alice, sin creérselo

- ¡Qué asquerosos! – murmuro Rosalie haciendo una mueca

- ¡Bella la insaciable! – grito Emmett, divertido – ¿Edward, no que ya habían hecho avances Uds.? Creo que dejaste a tu novia con las ganas de más, por lo visto…

- ¡Calla tu boca Emmett o terminaras de cabeza en el primer piso! – le gruñí furioso

- ¿Pero Bella, que es lo que haces… con Jacob? – pregunto Esme, con un leve tono escandalizado

- ¡No es lo que creen lo juro! – chillaba Bella, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de Jacob, quien era el único feliz con la situación.

- ¿Y cómo exactamente terminaron así? – pregunto Carlisle, repentinamente intrigado

- Yo solo me agache a recoger algo – murmuro Bella… y al levantarme me enganché en Jake…

Todos estábamos mirando y yo estaba tratando de no moler al chucho a golpes. Eso solo disgustaría a Bella y no quería darle motivos para que lo pasara mal… pero juro que el bicho es e no me lo estaba haciendo fácil con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo…

- ¿No te basta con tener a mi prometida entre tus piernas que tienes que tener ese tipo de pensamientos chucho?- le dije

- Lo siento, pero no negaras que es inevitable en mi posición…

La sangre que no tenia me comenzó a arder en las venas. Si no fuera porque Bella estaba allí también, ya hubiese hecho mermelada de lobo. Pero no podía… De pronto me sentí complicado por la vergüenza que debía de estar pasando Bella. La situación no era precisamente cómoda.

- ¿Podrían dejarnos…? - les ordene más que pedirles – tengo que ayudar a Bella a salir de … allí

- Tal vez no quiera Ed – rio Jasper

- ¿Tú también? – le gruñí

- Quizás estamos interrumpiendo… ¿por qué no bajamos? – dijo Alice

- ¡Interrumpiendo un cuerno! – brame yo – ¡Suelta a Bella ya mismo o te rompo los brazos maldita alfombra peluda!

- Hey chupasangres, es ella la que me tiene cogido… ¿ves?- dijo mostrando las manos de Bella.

- ¡Jacob, si salgo de esto viva, yo misma te voy a dar una paliza…! - chillo Bella al borde de la histeria

- Creo que necesitaremos unas tijeras – dijo Esme, conteniendo una risa

- En el baño – dijo Rosalie

- ¡Edward podrías ayudar o te vas a quedar allí mirando toda la maldita noche! – grito Bella

- ¿Me explicaras como terminaste así? – le dije yo, ciego de celos

- Creo que debería estar en una mejor posición para hablar no crees – grito ella, con sarcasmo – ¿Y podrían dejar de estarme mirando?

- Yo no me pierdo esto – rio Emmett

- Ni yo – lanzo Alice

- Podríamos tomar algunas fotografías – agrego sarcástica Rosalie

- ¿Bella, podrías responder a una pregunta? – dijo Emmett

- ¡No! - chillo Bella, pero aparentemente Emmett no la escucho

- ¿Nos podrías decir ahora quien está mejor dotado? Jacob o Edward… creo que puedes opinar al respecto…

Suficiente. Lo próximo que se oyó fue el ruido sordo de la cabeza de Emmett rebotando en el primer piso al caer seguido del golpe seco de su cuerpo.

- Te lo advertí – le grite enfurecido

- ¡Qué mal genio Ed! – se quejo Emmett – ¡solo era una inocente pregunta!

- Si me rompen algo más de la casa, van a estar los dos bajo tierra – gruño de pronto Esme – a propósito de desastres…Edward, ¿has tenido algo que ver con los agujeros que hay en el piso del baño?

- De que me hablas – pregunte, demasiado enceguecido para recordar nada.

- Edward, por favor – musito Bella, dándome una mirada de vergüenza

Ahí fue que recordé todo. Bella, yo… claro, parece que me excedí un poco cuando tuvimos esa… experiencia… Rayos, Esme me va a matar, seguro.

- Esme, seguro fue Ed, ya sabes, es el único que anda rompiendo cosas por ahí para liberar tensiones – rio Jasper

- Jasper, te estás pasando – le gruñí

- ¿Bella, entonces es Edward el que gana? – grito Emmett desde el primer piso

- ¡Qué morboso interés en saber eso! – chillo Bella, molesta

- De todas maneras cualquiera debe tener más que Em – rio Alice

- Cualquiera, en realidad – murmuro Rosalie por lo bajo

- ¡Escuche eso, traidora! – grito Emmett, con tono dolido – ¡Quiero el divorcio! – chillo exageradamente

- Inténtalo – le grito Rosalie – nadie más te soportaría… descontando que debería ser vampiro…

Mientras, me había acerado a Bella, pero no sabía qué diablos hacer. Estaba tentado a tirar de una vez, pero le haría daño. Lo otro seria sacarle los pantalones a Jacob, pero eso sería hacer que Bella lo viera desnudo… O el resto de nosotros. ¡Maldito perro, como ponía a mi Bella en estos apuros!

Esme finalmente me entrego la tijera y me arrodille frente a Bella

- Tendré que cortar- dije mirando a Bella –

- Está bien – suspiro ella, resignada. Supongo que volverá a crecer…

- Entonces se me ilumino la mente. Maldito chucho, las pagaría todas.

- No creo que lo haga - le dije, apenado- Esas partes del cuerpo no suelen volver a crecer-

- ¿Que…? – logro articular Bella

Y fue cuando a velocidad vampírica, posicione las tijeras justo debajo de los testículos de Jacob, e hice un poco de presión. La cara del perro era todo un poema, de pronto se puso pálido y le comenzaron a temblar las rodillas.

- No serias capaz – dijo Jacob, con un leve temblor en la voz

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le dije - para mi vale más un solo cabello de Bella que tu maldita hombría, así que la elección es simple. Descontemos el hecho de que te he encontrado con la cabeza de mi novia entre las piernas… ¿tú qué harías?

- ¡No! – grito, de pronto aterrado, por la determinación de mi mirada.

Me lo estaba pensando. Y era en serio. ¿Que mas daba? De todas formas podía ser un lobo, aun castrado. Y se lo estaba mereciendo, por sus sucios pensamientos. A ver quien se ríe ahora maldita bola de pelos.

- Si, hazlo Edward – murmuro Rosalie, venenosa – Creo que de todos modos no le servirán de mucho, así que… ¡adelante!

- Pobre Jacob, nada mas mírenle la cara- se burlaba Jasper

- Ja, parece que el romance te duro poco lobezno – rio Emmett desde el primer piso

Bella trataba de encontrar mi mirada entre el cabello que le tapaba el rostro.

- ¿No hablaras en serio verdad? – me pregunto algo asustada

- Creo que se lo merece… además podrá vivir- le conteste, presionando un poco la tijera.

- Está bien de jueguitos chupasan…. Edward – musito Jacob, muy despacio

- ¿Quien dijo que estaba jugando? – dije, muy pagado de mi mismo

- Edward, deja a Jake por favor, en serio el no tiene la cul…-

- ¡Y lo defiendes! – bufe yo, bajando un poco la tijera, decepcionado.

- Solo quiero evitar que te conviertas en un carnicero – murmuro Bella

- ¿Ves garrapata? Bella me defiende porque sabe lo que bueno –

Maldito. No hice más que ceder un poco y ya se vuelve a poner grosero. Aparentemente habría que darle una lección para que no olvidara quien mandaba por aquí… Pero Bella habló antes de que yo pudiese decir o hacer algo.

- ¡Jacob, si abres la boca para decir una idiotez una vez más, te prometo que le pediré yo misma a Edward que te corte las pelotas! – grito Bella muy enojada – y tú sabes muy bien que me hará caso encantado.

- Bells – trato de balbucear Jacob, algo asustado

- Si no lo hace el lo hare yo… me debes una buena, chucho – dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos y ya? – grito Carlisle de pronto- Podemos sedarlo para que no le duela tanto…

- Sí, me parece buena idea – dijo Bella, para mi asombro

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de pronto un muy pálido Jacob

- Yo creo que podríamos amarrarlo solamente… recuerda que puede transformarse y seria peligroso suministrarle analgésicos… no sabemos cómo actuaran- susurro Esme, complice.

- Si, tienes razón. Mejor sin anestesia y solo lo amarramos – dictamino Carlisle, convenientemente muy serio.

- Me gusta esa idea… puedo filmar mientras lo hacemos… digo, para documentar- rio Alice.

Me reí por lo bajo, mientras Bella me guiñaba un ojo. Hacer sufrir a Jacob era mejor que despedazarlo, de todos modos. Bastante más civilizado. Bueno, al menos un poco. Así que seguiría el juego, ya que todos nos habíamos involucrado para hacer sufrir al chucho.

- Bien, Edward, aprieta muy bien esa tijera… Así si se le ocurre transformarse le das el corte de una vez- Ordeno Carlisle. Veamos, déjame ver si puedo quitar a Bella de ahí…

Carlisle tenía unas manos expertas de cirujano. Años de experiencia con detalles y pequeñas cosas hicieron que mágicamente el cabello de Bella quedara casi intacto, mientras yo arrinconaba a Jacob contra la pared, poniéndole mi mejor cara de asesino.

- Ahora sí que no te libras del castigo – le murmure gruñendo

- ¿Estás de broma verdad? – casi grito Jacob, con los ojos como platos.

- Tú qué crees – le dije, mientras se acercaban Rosalie, Carlisle y Jasper.

- Ponle un poco de terror encima – le susurre a Jasper, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

De pronto cada uno agarraba a Jacob de un pie, o un brazo y lo alzamos para llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Una de las que nunca utilizábamos.

Podía ver como el rostro de Jacob se iba desfigurando poco a poco, a medida que Jasper iba influyendo en el de tal forma, que hasta yo me estaba asustando un poco. El pobre no era capaz ni siquiera de luchar, mientras veía aterrorizado, que Carlisle acercaba un maletín lleno de artefactos quirúrgicos, de esos complejos, que por lo general de solo verlos ya provocan nauseas.

Mientras, Bella nos miraba extrañamente calmada, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, sonriendo con malicia.

- Lo siento Jacob, pero no se puede contra los rituales de magia negra de los Cullen – dijo ella, muy seria-

- ¿Ma-gia Ne-gra? ¿ri-tua-les? – pegunto Jacob, casi tartamudeando

- Así es Jacob… es la forma que tiene de cobrarse cuando son ofendidos… y tu ofendiste a Edward… lo siento, ya no puedo hacer nada

- ¡Bella! – gritaba Jacob, ya aterrado- No me dejes aquí… Lo siento, nunca más molestare a tu garrapata, en serio…

- Ya es tarde, todo está preparado – dijo Carlisle, solemne

- Daremos la hombría de Jacob como ofrenda al Dios Murciélago – dijo Emmett, entrando por la puerta

Vi como Alice se tapaba la boca, tratando de evitar las risas, y Bella, me miraba cómplice, sonriendo abiertamente. ¿Dios Murciélago? ¿De dónde Diablos sacaba Emmett todas sus tonterías? En realidad mi hermano me asombraba.

- ¿En realidad lo dejaremos vivo? – pregunto Rosalie, maquiavélica.

- Si, en realidad no serviría para nada mas… la sangre se perro no es agradable – murmure con cara de tragedia

- Adelante, hagámoslo – murmuro Jasper, con aire grave.

El chillido que lanzo Jacob casi nos hirió los tímpanos. Pero solo consiguió que apretáramos más el agarre.

- ¡Por favor, no quiero morir!

- No morirás… solo quedaras más liviano – murmure yo

- ¡No, por favor… seré bueno y nunca más pensare nada de Bella, nada malo ni pervertido… lo juro!

- ¿En realidad lo juras?- pregunte, aprovechando un poco la baja de defensas.

- Si- casi susurro Jacob- Pero déjenme ir-

- Mmmmm – no lo sé….

Alice, Bella y Esme se doblaban de la risa fuera de la habitación, pero incluso a mi me dio pena el pobre chucho. Lo mire fijamente antes de que decidiéramos soltarlo.

- Si pones una vez más un dedo, un pelo, un ojo o lo que sea sobre mi prometida… No será tu hombría lo que corte - le dije - para la próxima, será tu peluda cabeza, perro.

No fue necesario que dijéramos más. Cuando soltamos el agarre, en dos segundos Jacob había desaparecido, corriendo despavorido por la escalera que daba al primer piso.

- ¡Ya verán sanguijuelas, esto no se quedara así! – lo escuche gritar mientras se alejaba

- Parece que al perro le dio moquillo – sentencie, mientras todos se reían de lo lindo

- Quizás nos excedimos un poco – murmuro Bella, aun riendo - Me perdonas? pregunto bella, acercandose a mi

- Claro, no ha sido tu culpa. Ademas, nada es excesivo para salvar el honor de mi prometida – argumente, convencido. - Aunque te vendria bien un baño... Uf, hueles horrible -

Bella rio, y me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Esos no son más que celos, vampiro – me dijo ella, abrazándome

- ¿Celos? ¿De un perro apestoso?… ¡por supuesto que no! - bufe ofendido

- Edward no mientas, estabas que reventabas de los celos – rio Alice

- ¡Bah! – lance yo, irritado

- ¡Qué orgulloso! – musito Esme – Eso no llevara a nada bueno.

- Bueno quizás solo un poco – musite, algo vencido

- Un poco mucho… algo así como ¡demasiado! – grito Emmett- No te preocupes hermano, Bella prefiere lo tuyo.

Todos reímos de buena gana. Por un momento pensé que la noche ya tenía su broche de oro y me puse a pensar en la posibilidad de llevar a Bella a casa, para que no se metiera en problemas. Pero por supuesto, las cosas todavía no terminaban.

- Algo le sucede a Jasper- grito asustada de pronto Alice

- ¿Qué? – pregunte yo, mirándolo

Algo raro le pasaba a Jasper, y no tenía la misma cara que puso Emmett cuando se orino encima. Ni la mía cuando me dio el ataque de excitación repentina… esa cara era de otra cosa… pero no estaba seguro…

- ¿Quizás quieres ir al baño? – pregunto Carlisle

Pero no hubo tiempo de responder. Jasper hizo algo que realmente no nos esperábamos. Increíble. ¿Es que esta noche no se iba a acabar nunca?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Vaya, ni yo me imagine que pasaria esto :) Bueno, ya vieron, no es que odie mucho a Jacob (o si?) pero tenia que darle su merecido por tener pensamientos impuros... jajajaja... pobre, al final tambien salio trasquilado... bueno, ahora que le pasara a Jasper??? quizas tendra algo que ver con lo que bebio... por ahi va la cosa.... nos vemos pronto, y gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_mordiscos!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Sucesos Fisiologos Inesp 2

_**Sucesos Fisiológicos Inesperados 2**_

_**Bella POV**_

Todas las miradas se dirigieron Jasper. Esto no pintaba bien, yo no tenía ojos de vampiro, pero hasta yo podía notar que Jasper estaba algo… ¿verde?

El pobre lanzaba manotazos al aire como si se estuviese ahogando, y yo mire a Edward, asustada. Vi también como Alice se acercaba a él, excesivamente nerviosa. Esta noche todo era posible…

¡Amor, Jazz, que te sucede….! ¡Por favor dime algo! – suplicaba Alice

Vi como Edward lo miraba con interés y luego su cara cambio. Me miro algo asustado y me dijo:

¡Al suelo!-

¿Qué?-

Pensé cualquier cosa, menos lo que iba a suceder.

Alice fue la primera víctima, porque era la que estaba más cerca. Jasper definitivamente no soporto casi 4 litros de alcohol en su organismo… por más que seas vampiro, algo te tenía que pasar. Allí estaba la respuesta.

Jasper devolvió lo bebido, en un horrible espasmo, bañando en su actuar a Alice todo el lado izquierdo.

¡Aggggggggggh! – bufo Alice, con la peor cara de horror que he visto – ¡Asco, asqueroso, sucio… cerdo inhumano….que le has hecho a mi ropa!

Pero las cosas sucedían rápido y Edward me arrastro hacia detrás de uno de los sillones, como si estuviéramos en campo de batalla. Pude ver pronto el porqué de su proceder.

Jasper era como ver una manguera de bomberos. O un grifo. No se detenía, y expulsaba y expulsaba alcohol, mojando todo a su paso. Emmett tampoco se salvo, ni menos aun Rosalie. Pobre Jasper, no tenía muy buena cara mientras de pronto dejaba de vomitar, algo mas aliviado. Un vampiro vomitando. No podía ser… no sabía si reírme o asquearme.

Por unos segundos todo quedo en silencio, asumo que por la impresión. Pero de pronto, todo el mundo quería matar a Jasper.

¡Mis muebles!- chillo de pronto Esme

¡Mi ropa! – grito Alice, asqueada

¡Mi pelo! – creo que esa era Rosalie

¡Mi lindo cuerpecito! – bramo Emmett – ¡Te voy a matar maldito cerdo! – grito de pronto Emmett y todos salieron persiguiendo a Jasper, aumentando el desastre a niveles épicos.

¡No ha sido mi culpa… lo siento, no pude aguantarlo! – se quejaba Jasper, pasando como un suspiro por la casa, mientras lo seguía una horda de vampiros furiosos

¡No te salvaras de esta, soldadito! – aullaba Rosalie.

¡Carlisle! – gritaba Jasper, pidiendo algún tipo de ayuda.

¡Qué tengo que ver yo! – farfullo Carlisle, sonriendo.

Si me ayudas te daré las muestras que quieras de lo que sea… ayudaaaaaaaaa! - grito Jasper, rompiendo el florero ultra costoso de la Dinastía Ming de Esme, al pasar demasiado rápido por una repisa.

¡Ahora si estás muerto! – le grito Esme, casi desfigurada por la furia

¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – chillaba Jasper, huyendo al segundo piso

Vi como Carlisle buscaba las llaves del Mercedes, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y la abría, mirando el reloj.

¿Qué hace Carlisle? – le pregunte a Edward, desde nuestro refugio

Está esperando a Jasper – dijo Edward riendo - Lo conoce tan bien que sabe que bajara al primer piso en exactamente 10 segundos… 9…. 8… - me decía Edward, contando en reversa.

De pronto Carlisle miro hacia las escaleras y justamente: Allí se precipito Jasper, seguido en primer lugar por una Alice furibunda, seguida de Esme, luego por Rosalie y Emmett, que apenas se veían por la rapidez. Pasaron como un borrón por nuestro lado, mientras Jasper dio una vuelta a la mesa principal y se precipito con decisión a la puerta abierta.

¡Ahora Carlisle! – oí que grito Jasper al pasar.

Casi en una milésima de segundo, salió Jasper seguido por Carlisle y luego, el portazo cerrando la puerta fue gigante, haciendo vibrar la casa.

Todo fue tan rápido que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de detenerse. Alice choco rudamente contra la puerta, seguida de Esme, que choco tras ella y Rosalie… el problema fue Emmett, que se acercaba como locomotora…

¡No! – alcance a oír que chillaba Esme, al ver acercarse a Emmett –

Pero no pudo detenerse y choco contra la puerta de entrada, rompiéndola en el impacto y lanzando hacia afuera a Rosalie, Alice y Esme como si fueran pinos de boliche. Creo que hasta sonó parecido.

¡Chuza! – grito Edward poniéndose de pie-

Edward – le recrimine, por su broma estúpida-

Lo siento amor… - me dijo él, tratando de no reírse –

La escena era dantesca, pero a la vez debo reconocer que era graciosa. Nos acercamos a la zona de demolición y vimos como Emmett estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el jardín, tratando de zafarse de la prisión del suelo al haber quedado enterrado, mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie eran un enredo de faldas, tacones y pelo entre los trozos de madera rota, que era casi imposible de comprender.

Mientras observábamos pudimos escuchar el chirrido de los neumáticos al ser acelerados, mientras el Mercedes de Carlisle pasaba a nuestro lado, con Jasper medio cuerpo afuera de la ventanilla.

¡Ahí tienen zopencos! – grito riendo -¡no pudieron atrapa….! – el grito ceso de golpe.

Jasper debía estar algo borracho todavía, porque no se percato de la gran rama que obstruía el paso, y al estar con medio cuerpo afuera, se dio un gran golpe en plena cabeza, lo cual hizo que rodara auto afuera, y de paso quebrara la rama, haciendo que todos los pájaros que estaban cerca de los arboles aledaños huyeran ante tamaño escándalo nocturno. El golpe fue tremendo. Si no hubiese sido vampiro, se hubiera descabezado, seguro.

Edward miraba a laos caídos asombrado, mientras la risa lo atenazaba ya sin vergüenza.

Yo también comencé a reír, contagiada por las carcajadas cristalinas que emitía la garganta de mi amado. Era fácil sentir que te contagiabas, y de pronto escuche como Emmett sacaba finalmente la cabeza de la tierra, y comenzaba a reírse en forma atronadora, lo que contagio a Carlisle, que bajo del auto y se nos acerco. Esme también comenzó a reírse levemente, lo que llevo tanto a Rosalie como a Alice a contagiarse.

Fueron de esos ataques de risa que por algún motivo no se pueden detener, y cuando te miras al rostro no haces sino que reírte mas, casi hasta quedar sin aire. Yo me caí de tanta risa, y Edward no pudo sujetarme, porque no podía ni moverse ahogado en carcajadas. No me importo, realmente. Me comenzó a doler la panza, y a faltar el aire, pero no podía detenerme. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras Edward trataba de ponerme de pie sin mucho éxito.

Jasper se apretaba el estomago de risa, casi doblándose mientras los demás no podían ponerse de pie, aunque lo intentaron un par de veces.

¡Ay mi Dios, tendré que ir al baño! – chillo Alice – creo que me baja algo por el cuerpo…

¡Si, necesito una muestra, por favor! – grito eufórico Carlisle, que parecía tener millones de frascos vacios, porque siempre tenía uno a mano.

¡No te garantizo nada! – gruño Alice

¡Uf, yo también necesito ir… al baño! -grito Rosalie algo asombrada- hace tanto que no sentía esta sensación…

¡Yo primero! – grito Alice, corriendo como tromba a la casa, para poder ganar el baño –

¡No, Alice! – chillo Rosalie, saltando en un pie, evidentemente complicada por la situación

Amor, puedes ir al otro baño – dijo Emmett, ayudando

No me voy a meter al baño donde estuvieron esos dos – bufo Rosalie, mirándonos furiosa.

Es eso o te orinas encima, tú decides – le largo Edward, algo molesto.

¡Ay que terrible sensación! - grito Rosalie dando vueltas por el jardín

Siempre está la opción de los arbolitos – sugirió Jasper

¡Claro, como tú no tienes que mostrar todo el trasero! – chilló ella, molesta

Bueno, es una excepción – dijo Esme – se supone que no volverá a ocurrir algo así…

Creo que tendré que ir al bosque – murmuro Rosalie, contrariada

Te acompaño – le dijo Emmett

Quizás podrías… - comenzó a decir Carlisle, buscando algo entre sus ropas.

¡No! creo que podre sola y olvídalo Carlisle – dijo Rosalie, mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad de los arboles aledaños.

Me aferre a Edward, tratando de componerme un poco. Tanta risa me había casi desarmado, no debía verme del todo bien. Sentía mi rostro sonrojado, y suspire, algo cansada. Vi como Esme se ponía de pie con ayuda de Carlisle, y Jasper trataba de que Emmett lo disculpase.

¡No Jasper, es que no importa! – le gruño Emmett- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo te hubiese orinado encima? No creo que me hubieses perdonado tan fácil…

Bien, te concedo eso – le contesto Jasper – probablemente yo hubiese actuado igual. O incluso peor. Pero ya sabes que no fue intencionalmente-

Seguro – bufo Emmett- ya sé que es incontrolable- Pero… ¿cómo demonios tienes tanta capacidad en ese estomago tuyo?

Jasper rio aliviado por el cambio de humor que percibió en Emmett. Al menos había uno menos que tranquilizar.

Esme era la que mas costaría tranquilizar, probablemente. Era fácil observar que todo este proyecto pseudocientífico no había hecho más que causar desastres al mobiliario de la casa. Al final era ella quien más perdía, considerando las considerables bajas. Trate de subirle un poco el ánimo

Esme, no te aflijas – le murmure- Estoy segura que los chicos te compensaran por los daños… además, es una buena excusa para redecorar y cambiar algo en casa… ¿a qué no?-le pregunte, ansiosa por tratar de que cambiara en algo su humor. Ver a Esme molesta era una de las cosas más desconcertantes que recordaba.

Esme me devolvió una sonrisa amable.

Gracias Bella, se que intentas hacerme sentir mejor – dijo ella – pero tranquila, creo que llevas razón. Es la mejor excusa para remodelar y no la desaprovechare… además tendré muchas manos dispuestas a ayudar- Vi como sus ojos volaron a Edward, quien rodo los suyos, resignado.

Lo sé Esme, te compensare por la mesa y el baño… y cualquier otra cosa que desees- murmuro, apretándome más a su cuerpo.

El baño. Una oleada de calor me subió por el cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido en esa habitación en especial. Creo que Edward lo capto, porque me lanzo una mirada emocionada. Trate de descartar la idea de que quizás estuviera maquinando la forma de repetir el encuentro. No estaba segura de si mi cuerpo lo resistiría ahora. Probablemente no sería tan comprensiva esta vez y decidiera violarlo literalmente. No encontraba tan descabellada la idea. Me felicite mentalmente por tener la extraña excepción de ser una muda mental.

Estábamos dispuestos a volver a la casa, cuando escuchamos un chillido desgarrado desde el bosque. Recordé a Rose, y se me erizaron los cabellos. No le habría sucedido algo ¿o sí? Ya me estaba cansando de las sorpresitas. Sentí a Edward tensarse y le vi perder su mirada en el bosque, al tiempo que apresaba el brazo de Emmett que ya comenzaba a correr en dirección a Rosalie. Pronto también salió Alice de la casa, probablemente alertada por el chillido… ¿o tal vez quizás una visión?

Alice- murmuro Edward contrariado – ¿cómo es eso…? ¿será que…?

Lobos – murmuro Alice ceñuda - Son los únicos que obstruyen mis visiones. Por eso no se qué sucedería… Y Rose… la oyes… ¿está bien?

Emmett miraba a Edward, ansioso de oír la respuesta. Me extrañaba que no hubiese insistido en correr hacia Rose en el momento que oyó el grito. Algo raro pasaba, eso era seguro.

Ella está molesta, pero bien – murmuro Edward, con el ceño fruncido. Ahora vuelve – dijo, mientras soltaba a Emmett

Miramos hacia el bosque y vimos aparecer a Rosalie, con el rostro algo descompuesto. Se veía que no estaba feliz, pero a mí me intrigaba la mención de los lobos en todo esto…. Tendría algo q ver Jake… o quizás…

¡Malditos chuchos! – gruño Rosalie aferrándose a Emmett- Me encargare de destriparlos si se acercan a la casa.

¿Qué sucedió Rose? – le pregunto Emmett- Edward no nos ha dicho nada…

No lo hará – dijo ella, un tanto pálida para mi gusto – No si aprecia su cuello-

Todos nos miramos algo contrariados. Que estaría ocultando Rose ahora… al menos no estaba herida o algo así, por lo que seguramente el herido debía ser su orgullo, por alguna razón. Me devane los sesos pensando que habría pasado para que Edward tampoco hablara.

Creo que tenemos compañía – murmuro Edward de pronto, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

No veo nada – murmure, tratando de enfocar.

De pronto, vi como Edward me tomaba y se dirigía con rapidez a la casa. En el momento fue seguido por los demás, que aunque no estaban muy seguros de nada prefirieron seguir el ejemplo de Edward.

Creo que necesitaremos una puerta – dijo Edward

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte curiosa

Creo que tu amiguito cuadrúpedo ha decidido que la ofensa fue excesiva – murmuro Edward, serio, pero tranquilo – Ha venido con algunos amigos… creo que quiere recuperar su honor.

Todos miramos a Edward con cara de espanto. ¿Qué es lo que querrían hacer los lobos? ¿No pensarían atacar por una simple broma verdad?

No harán nada que contravenga el tratado – murmuro Edward como si me hubiese escuchado – Pero tienen su métodos para cobrarse venganza… y no me gusta nada lo que están maquinando…

¿Podemos hacer algo?- pregunto Alice, inquieta.

Primero la puerta – recomendó Edward

Haremos una en forma provisional – dijo Emmett – Tengo maderas en el sótano… iré a checar – dijo, mientras desaparecía por una puerta

Mire a Rosalie y parecía estar a punto de explotar. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada, si hace poco se estaba riendo como nunca. Quise saber lo que le sucedía.

Arrastre con toda mi fuerza, la cual no era mucha a Edward hacia la cocina, tratando de que Rosalie no me escuchara. Parece ser que Edward capto mis intenciones, pues en un momento empezó a dar algunas órdenes, organizando la casa. Eso me dio tiempo para preguntarle.

¿Qué es lo que deseas mi Bella? – me dijo con voz aterciopelada, causándome un aceleramiento progresivo del corazón –

Quiero… - murmure, perdiéndome en sus ojos – yo…

Me pregunto si será lo mismo que quiero yo… dijo con falsa inocencia, mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer…

Edward, no, yo….

No me dejo terminar. Y yo no me queje por ello. Sus labios demandaron mi respuesta y yo fui feliz al hacerlo. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda fría y dura, y sentí como el corazón desbocado quería casi salirse de mi pecho, al recordar que esos mismos labios me habían besado de una forma muy diferente hace un par de horas…

Mmmm – murmuré, casi sin aliento- esto me gusta, pero necesito saber algo – le dije, casi odiándome por mi insana curiosidad.

Dime – dijo sin quitar sus labios de mi piel, bajando al cuello, donde suspiro , enviándome electricidad por la espalda.

Rosalie – murmure, causando que se apartara un poco de mi

¿Que con ella? – me preguntó curioso, mirándome a los ojos

¿Me dirás que es lo que sucedió con ella?

Edward sonrió y vi como su rostro mostraba algo de conflicto. No estaba seguro de decírmelo.

Vamos, la curiosidad me meta – le dije, besando su barbilla, tratando de sonsacarle por otros métodos.

Vi como cerró los ojos, disfrutando del hecho de que tomara la iniciativa. Era fácil perder el rumbo de las cosas, con Edward tan dispuesto… casi como nunca. Mi mente se olvido momentáneamente de todas mis preguntas, cuando decidida di dos pasos hacia el, haciéndolo retroceder y que quedara apoyado en la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

No deje que hablara, y lo bese, acorralándolo con mi cuerpo. Me apreté a el, y temblé sin quererlo, pero no fue por el frio de su cuerpo. Pude escuchar como Edward soltaba un suspiro ronco, extasiado, mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi cintura, haciendo circulas que descendían peligrosamente, pero sin llegar a tocar nada. Podría estar haciendo esto por horas – pensé – mientras mis manos acariciaron toda la extensión de su pecho, y me picaban las ganas de bajar hasta el broche de su pantalón.

De pronto y con una rapidez nada humana, sentí que era ya la que descansaba la espalda en la pared, cuando me giro para apresarme.

Yo también quiero jugar – me dijo en mi oído, causándome placer hasta por el solo hecho de escuchar su voz suave.

Me apretó contra la pared con la fuerza justa, aprisionando mis pechos con el suyo, mientras sus manos descendían por mis costados, hasta mis caderas. Luego su mano derecha descendió aun más, hasta tomar mi pierna y alzarla sobre su cintura. La posición hizo que mi sexo rozara el suyo, haciéndome lanzar un grito de placer nada disimulado, lo que nos recordó a los dos el sitio donde estábamos.

Esto se nos escapa de las manos – me murmuro, mientras se acomodaba para descansar en mi hombro – Pero mentiría si dijese que no me gusta

Pienso lo mismo – dije acelerada y casi sin aire-

Edward rio suavemente y acaricio mi cabello.

De todas formas en una excelente manera de pedirme las cosas – murmuro – Si harás esto siempre para conseguir lo que deseas, me temo que seré muy complaciente.

No recuerdo lo que quería preguntar – dije aun en las nubes

Creo que puedo recordarte – me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa torcida – tenía que ver con Rosalie…

Oh, claro, Rosalie. Me reí ante mi mente tan frágil y olvidadiza.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me atrajo un poco, evitando apretarme.

Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada – me dijo sonriendo – o Rosalie me matara.

No diré nada – prometí –

Sucedió algo un poco incomodo para Rosalie cuando fue… hum… al baño – dijo Edward, aún sonriendo.

¿Qué? - pegunte, aun ansiosa

Se encontró con uno de los lobos… dijo Edward- no es que estuvieran por acá solo porque si, ellos venían por lo de Jacob – me explico – deseaban que les diéramos una explicación… y quizás unas disculpas…

Y donde encaja Rosalie en esto? Pegunte dudosa

Bien, es que… Ella se topo con uno de ellos… Paul...-

¿Y? – demande.

Bien, pues – Edward se revolvió algo incomodo- él y ella se encontraron… cuando ella estaba haciendo… eso, lo del baño… Y bien, en resumen, Paul ha visto bastante más de lo deseado del cuerpo de Rose – dijo Edward con una mueca –

Abrí la boca asombrada. ¿Es que Paul le había visto el trasero a Rosalie? Por Dios, con razón estaba furiosa… y seria eso la causa del chillido…

Pero eso no es todo – murmuro Edward – Paul no estaba aun en forma de lobo… era, digamos… humano todavía… y bueno, creo que las hormonas le ganaron… Beso a Rosalie.

¿Qué? - casi grite, haciendo que Edward me lanzara una mirada reprobatoria.

Rose le puso en su sitio – rio Edward, hablando bajito- pero el beso de todas formas se lo robaron… ahora Rosalie ha tenido más intimidad con Paul en un día que con Emmett en semanas- rio - Y no se siente cómoda con ello… Además la vergüenza la mata… tu sabes que la manada tiene una comunicación en base a sus pensamientos… en este momento, todos saben cómo es el trasero de Rose, y que un lobo beso a un vampiro… están frenéticos- me dijo.

¿Y Paul, como esta? – pregunte

Bueno, el está bien ahora… algo contrariado, pero ya no teme de imprimar con Rose, le explicaron lo que era, el no saber a qué venía todo eso lo estaba matando- rio Edward – por ahora solo tiene la mandíbula rota. Pero ellos sanan rápido

¿Rose lo golpeo?- pregunte estúpidamente

Si – dijo Edward - aunque si me preguntas, no entiendo… como un lobo puede tener tan mal gusto… Increíble

Se escucho movimiento fuera de la casa, y fuimos a la sala, donde Emmett terminaba de arreglar la puerta. No pude evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si Emmett se enterara del pequeño "incidente" de su esposa

Unos golpes secos en las ventanas nos llamaron la atención.

"Jacob" – vi como murmuraba Edward

¡Hey, chupasangres! – grito la conocida voz de Jake, desde fuera- No permitiremos que sigan con sus brujerías… Nos han humillado dos veces… Primero a mí, luego embrujan a Paul y lo humillan… ¡ya verán de lo que somos capaces!

¿Brujerías? - casi grite – de que está hablando… no se lo puede haber creído ¿o sí?

Aparentemente las neuronas se le oxidaron con el alcohol… murmuro – Jasper, a mis espaldas

Esperen – dijo Emmett, volviéndose a nosotros… ¿quién demonios es Paul?

Un integrante de la manada- murmuro Edward, mirándome.

Y porque dice que le hicimos algo a él… ni siquiera lo hemos visto – chillo Alice, molesta por la intrusión lobuna.

Deben estar errados…. Podemos hablar con ellos – murmuro Carlisle

No – grito de pronto Rose – Es decir, no creo que valga la pena…

Hey – volvió a gritar Jacob- Nos iremos si nos pasan a la bruja –

¿Qué? preguntaron todos a la vez –

¿Alice? - pregunto Jasper, algo confuso

Hey a mi no me mires – dijo ella, retrocediendo – que vea el futuro no me hace bruja -

¿De qué hablas? – grito Carlisle, a Jacob acerándose a la ventana

Queremos a la bruja, para que deshaga el hechizo… a la bruja Rubia

¿Rosalie? – preguntaron todos al unísono, mirando a Rosalie.

Rose estaba en estado catatónico, con los ojos abiertos por el temor. Miraba con avidez a Edward y luego a Emmett, sin responder.

¡No sabemos de que hablas! – grito Emmett furioso porque mencionaran a su esposa

¡Ella es la que sabe muy bien de que hablo…!- grito Jake – ¡Ella embrujo a Paul mostrándole su pálido trasero… queremos que deshaga el hechizo, con el que hizo que el la besara…!

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos, y miro a Emmett aterrada.

Amor, yo puedo explicarlo todo…- dijo Rose, temblando

¿Besaste a un sucio perro… y le mostraste…algo? – chillo Emmett con los ojos negros de furia

Oh oh…


	16. Chapter 16 Ideas de Venganza

_**Como siempre, los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer... que envidia!! (y no es de la sana) :)**_

_**Capítulo XVI Ideas de venganza**_

_**Emmett POV**_

Veo rojo, veo rojo… yo sé que mi esposa es un monumento de mujer, lo mejor que hay en Forks y en el Estado… quizás en el país. No es que vaya en desmedro de Alice, es bonita, pero pareciera venir en tamaño muestra, no se… todo muy pequeño… además es mi hermana, y seré muchas cosas, pero no soy ningún pervertido. Mi santa madre, Esme, es hermosa pero es eso: mi madre. Y bella… bueno, bella es linda, tiene lo suyo, pero yo prefiero mayor abundancia… además descontemos que literalmente no puedo ni pensar en ella de alguna otra forma, porque me descubriría mi celopata- virgen- reprimido… bueno, ya no tan reprimido, hermano, y me volaría el trasero de una patada. Eso era seguro. Así que ni mirarla, de todos modos… mmm… igual me parece sexy, peo solo espero que Rose no se entere.

El problema es que ahora alguien ha profanado con sus sucios ojos perrunos las posaderas celestiales de mi esposa y eso no lo puedo pasar por alto. Es demasiado regalo para un humano, ni hablar para una alfombra parlante. Ese chucho las va a pagar caro. En este momento grito mucho y babeo un poco, pero en realidad estoy pensando. Solo Edward me mira sonriendo, seguro porque sabe que mi cerebro procesa lento, pero todo el resto está la mar de asustado. Ni hablar de Rose, la pobre está segura de que explotare de un momento a otro… mmm… aun así, asustada se ve sexy, demonios, le quitaría esa blusa y la llevaría a la habitación para que…

- ¡Emmett! – casi rugió Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Bueno, Ed tiene razón, me estoy desviando del tema principal… si, la ultima vez veía rojo… claro, el chucho oloroso-pulgoso había visto lo mío… ahora se enteraría de lo que es bueno.

- ¡Donde esta ese perro sarnoso! – grite bien fuerte, tratando de asustar.

Debe haber dado resultado, porque Jacob se puso blanco a través del vidrio y corrió hacia los demás felpudos, al parecer, explicando que yo deseaba el pellejo de uno de ellos… y no solo eso…. tenía unas feroces ganas de meterle los testículos en la boca, al mal nacido. Quizás no se vería tan mal una piel de lobo sobre la chimenea de Esme…

- Quieren a Rosalie – murmuro Edward, de pronto

- ¡Me lo imagino! – bufe-¡Quien no la querría después de lo que vieron…!

- No me refiero a eso- me corto Ed – la quieren para deshacer el supuesto hechizo que le lanzo a Paul…

- ¡Están dementes! – chillo Rosalie – Solo fui a hacer pis… por culpa de ustedes, pervertidos, que no pueden frenar sus impulsos sexuales tuve que ir al bosque en vez de usar el baño - les recrimino a Edward y Bella.

- ¿Perdón? – grito Bella, extrañamente alterada – Tu nos hablas a nosotros de impulsos sexuales… ¡yo aun ni me acuesto con Edward y tu… hay que ponerse tapones en los oídos para no escuchar tus aullidos! –

Rosalie se descompuso.

- ¡Envidiosa, al menos tengo vida sexual y no tengo que estar a las tocaditas con el afeminado este que no se atreve a hacerse hombre de una vez…!

- ¿Qué? – grito Bella, al borde de la histeria

- Lo que escuchaste niñita…- escupió Rosalie - yo tengo quien me satisfaga plenamente y mi Em, no es ningún afeminado…

- ¿Le dijiste afeminado a Edward? – chillo Bella – ¡Estas desquiciada y loca, hasta donde yo sé el mas hombre aquí es el…! ¿o debo recordarte que necesitas un vibrador como ayuda?

Maldición. Eso fue golpe bajo… porque todo mundo insistía en recordarme sobre tamaños y esas estupideces… Quizás no debí regalarle el aparatito Rose…

- ¡Humana idiota! – grito Rosalie, furiosa – ¡al menos yo no estoy frustrada sexualmente y aunque use aparatitos no debo rogar para que me toquen… que patética!-

- ¡Estúpida vampiro! – respondió Bella – ¡Al menos lo realmente bueno se hace esperar… tu viste lo que yo tendré… envídiame idiota!

No sé si yo o Edward estábamos más asombrados. Era como ver una pelea de gatas. Emocionante. Y sexy. Ya me las imaginaba en una gran piscina de lodo…

De nuevo no pude terminar mi idea, porque Edward aguafiestas me asesto un sonoro golpe en el pecho. Pero ellas seguían.

- Lo más probable es que jamás llegue a tocarte – grito Rose- Es demasiado miedoso y tiene demasiados prejuicios –

- Bueno, pues yo creo que te equivocas… tuvimos un excelente comienzo…

- O final. Quizás eso sea todo de lo que es capaz Edward… que triste vida Bella… ¿no has pensado que quizás Edward no haga nada porque es impotente? No me gustaría estar en tu posición…

Se me desfiguro el rostro. Creo que Rose se estaba pasando y además estaba metiendo demasiado a Ed en el baile, y Edward enojado es lo peor que puede pasar. Pero Edward parecía más preocupado de las palabras de Bella que de las de Rose…

Vi como Edward sujetaba firmemente a Bella por la cintura, ya que parecía dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre Rose en cualquier momento. Estaba claro que Bella no tenia opción, pero había que ver que temple tenía esa chica…

- ¡Te sacare los ojos maldita víbora! – chillaba Bella

- Uh, parece que toque una fibra sensible… pobrecilla… morirá y renacerá virgen… quizás el estado de virginidad tampoco sea reversible… ¿has pensado en eso?

- ¡Rubia descerebrada y exhibicionista! - grito Bella – ¿Te gusta andarte mostrando por ahí, verdad? ¡Pues te recuerdo que no había chicas a las que seducir… lesbiana!

Corrí a atrapar a Rose antes de que saltara a morder el cuello de Bella. La atrape justo antes de que lo intentara. Edward no la dejaría acercarse, obviamente, pero no quería que se repitiera una tragedia como la de Jasper, tiempo atrás. Eso no sería divertido.

- ¡Ya cálmense por Dios! – grito Alice, exasperada

- Parecen unas dementes – gruño Jasper

- Te referirás a Rosalie – murmuro Edward – Ella es la única loca… Bella no ha hecho más que defenderme…

- ¡Tu cállate reprimido onanista! – gruño Rosalie

Vaya, que sucia boca la de mi Rose… ¿Estará mal excitarme con todo esto? Pensé, algo confundido. Quizás era algo pervertido en realidad…

Volví a sentir un golpe en las costillas. ¿Cuándo es que mi hermano dejara de meterse en mi mente?

- Déjame pensar Edward – le gruñí

- Piensa algo coherente – me respondió

- Pues qué diablos, ella tiene razón – le grite algo molesto – ¿cuándo dejaras de masturbarte y por fin te decidirás a saltar sobre tu presa…?

- Eso no te incumbe pequeñín – gruño Edward – mejor piensa como haces para quitar de la mente de los chuchos el trasero de tu mujer… es bastante desagradable estarlo viendo a cada instante…

- Maldición – gruñí – ya lo estaba olvidando de nuevo

Me detuve a pensar un instante mientras Bella y Rose se mataban con los ojos… mmmm… se me estaba ocurriendo algo bastante brillante…

Vi como Edward me miro asombrado y luego me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Estupendo. No necesitaría explicarlo.

- Bien… ¿tú crees que podrás convencerlos de acercarse tanto? – me pregunto Edward, mientras todos nos miraban intrigados. Alice estaba enojada, porque la cercanía de los lobos le impedía ver lo que tramábamos.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, yo soy Emmett, el actor frustrado…! – dije riendo- ya verás… claro que no podre decirle nada a Rose, para hacerlo más real…

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando Emmett Cullen? – pregunto Rose, intuitiva

- Tranquila cielo. Solo me encargaré de que nadie ose posar sus ojos en ti otra vez…

Me comencé a sentir bien de tener por fin una idea genial que Edward apoyara. Es que jamás me apoyaba en nada…

- Para que tu interesante idea sea efectiva deberás recargar ¿no crees?- Pregunto Ed

- No solo yo hermano – le conteste

Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo no… - comenzó a decir el

- Es fácil – le corte – solo… déjalo fluir…

Me encantaba como todos me miraban frustrados de no saber de que demonios estaba hablando. Me sentí como Edward un momento, sabio y mesurado. Pero solo por un momento. Yo no era tan aburrido… ni tan contenido.

- Está bien – me dijo Ed, finalmente – todo sea por ayudarte… y de paso atacar el maldito Black…

Vi como Bella se tenso cuando nombro al lobezno borrachín. No sé como hacía para aguantar eso, del amigo tan cercano. Yo moriría de celos. Y lo haría notar.

- Amor tranquila – decía Edward- Veras que no le pondré un solo dedo encima a tu Jake- gruño un poco al decir esto último – Te lo prometo-

Bella se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Lo prometes?– dijo ella

- Por supuesto – declaro Ed, solemne - es mas… nunca estaré a menos de dos metros de él.

Lance una risotada gigante. No lo pude evitar. Si supiera Bella la verdad oculta bajo las palabras de mi hermano, no sé si estaría muy feliz. Pero claramente cumpliría su palabra.

- Bien empecemos – dije, tomando un par de botellas de Gin, lo último que quedaba -A la salud de los chuchos -

- Completamente – contesto Edward.

Y bebimos. Y esta vez en realidad lo necesitaríamos.

- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que traman? – le pregunto Bella a Edward, algo molesta por sentirse excluida.

- Ya lo veras – le dijo abrazándola

- ¡Odio estar ciega mentalmente! – chillo Alice.

Vi como Edward se dirigía a Carlisle, mientras me daba una mirada significativa.

- Carlisle – dijo Ed – Necesitamos un poco de tu sabiduría

Carlisle sonrio. Siempre era feliz cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

Edward me llamo y me dirigí a ellos… ¡No podía esperar por esto!

* * *

_**Chicas, este capitulo fue cortito, porque queria subirlo lo mas rapido posible... estuve sin electricidad y sin internet por varios dias, por lo que no ude actualizar... todo esto es porque soy de CHILE, mi pais, que quedo tan dolido con ese terremoto que nos asolo... pero estamos trabajando para salir adelante! gracias por su apoyo!!! las llevo en mi corazon... espero que les guste el capitulo, para que nos riamos un rato y nos olvidemos de las malas vibras... GRACIAS!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Una Muy Sucia Idea

**_Los personajes no son mios, son de meyer... pero como siempre, los consegui prestados... :)_**

**_*Este capitulo va dedicado, como lo prometi, a quien descubriera que es lo que tramaba Emmett... con mucho cariño para ti Chio - Miau... Un mordisco! y gracias por tu reviews, siempre estas ahi!*_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo XVII Una muy sucia Idea_**

**_Edward POV_**

La idea de Emmett era un tanto asquerosa, por no decir muy asquerosa, pero consideraba que los chuchos se lo estaban mereciendo.

Tuve que acudir a Carlisle, para conseguir la información necesaria para dar forma a la idea de Emmett, y que esta funcionara.

- Bien Carlisle – le dije, cuando nos acomodamos para hablar – ¿Finalmente pudiste averiguar la composición de esta supuesta… orina que estamos desechando?

- Si – contesto Carlisle – Con ayuda de Alice y Esme conseguí lo necesario…

Detuve a Carlisle con un además, para evitar que me comentara los detalles. No me interesaba saber cómo exactamente se había hecho de las muestras de orina. De todas formas terminaría enterándome cuando a laguna mente se le escapara.

- Bien- dijo Carlisle, solemne – la respuesta es simple: la composición es un 95% lo mismo que entro: es decir, alcohol.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Emmett- ¿Estaré orinando escocés de 15 años? ¡Qué desperdicio!

- Bueno, principalmente es alcohol – contesto Carlisle

- Y el otro 5 %? – pregunte, curioso

- Buena pregunta – dijo Carlisle sonriendo – El otro porcentaje son principalmente fluidos propios… hormonas…

- ¿Olor? – pregunte

- 100% a vampiro – contesto Carlisle

Estupendo. Justo lo que deseaba escuchar.

- Y nos podrías decir algo sobre el ataque vomitivo de Jasper… no ha sido nada cool – le dijo Emmett, poniendo cara de asco

- Oh, bien, es sencillo también – contesto Carlisle – nuestros cuerpos son diferentes a los humanos, pero la idea principal es la misma… con la excepción de que nosotros no desechamos nada de lo que consumimos, como ellos… nosotros asimilamos todo. Entonces, al consumir alcohol, llega un punto que tal como a los humanos el organismo se satura… y debe buscar una forma de expulsar lo que no desea. Jasper bebió muy rápido y no dejo al alcohol avanzar por vías naturales, por lo que lo rechazo de golpe, resultando en vomito… el resto de nosotros lo bebimos un poco más lento, por lo que podemos deshacerlo… de otra forma…

- Oh vaya… nunca lo hubiese imaginado – dijo Emmett, embobado

- ¿En realidad entendiste algo de lo que Carlisle dijo? – le pregunte intrigado

- Bah, nada más simple- acoto Emmett- resumiendo, si tomas lento, lo orinas, si te excedes y lo haces muy rápido, lo vomitas… y si es lento y mesurado, pero en cantidad considerable… te emborrachas… ¡genial no? Lo que es claro es que no lo asimilamos a menos que bebamos muchísimo…

- No lo podría haber dicho mejor – dijo Carlisle, con una sonrisa orgullosa

- ¿Y entre tus notas no está que el alcohol haga crecer neuronas? – pregunte en tono de broma. Me resultaba increíble ver a Emmett con tanto nivel de comprensión

- No eres el único con cerebro acá – bufo Emmett

- Lo tendré en consideración – le dije

- ¿Y ahora que haremos…? Pregunto Emmett

- Ya me parecía que tu inteligencia era temporal – le musite, ganándome un puñetazo en el hombro – Esta bien, te explicare mejor…. Tu idea va bien, ya sabes, pero necesitaba saber que además de ser un tanto sucia, era humillante –

- ¿Quieres decir por lo del aroma?- pregunto Emmett. Bueno, que brillante, ya volvía a ser el mismo.

- Correcto. Fue tu idea orinar a los chuchos y lo haremos… aunque no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió aceptar – fruncí el ceño – pero quiero que no sea fácil que lo olviden… y quedaran con un persistente aroma floral a vampiro por muchos días… aunque intenten quitarlo… sobre todo si están en forma de lobo…

- ¡Vaya! Esa parte me gusto…. – grito Emmett, emocionado… ¿Y ya tienes deseos de vaciarte? – pregunto, con toda delicadeza

- No aun… le dije, recuerda que aun no lo he hecho… se me hace un poco extraño-

- Ya te lo dije- me contesto el – Solo déjalo fluir… piénsalo y sentirás que algo desciende…

Encontraba la sensación de lo más aterradora. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero con suerte seria solo algo normal. Recordaba esas necesidades tan humanas muy vagamente, pero eran tantos los años, que parecía no haberlo hecho nunca… De todas maneras, sería algo impagable de ver, si resultaba.

- Bien, creo que pronto ya podremos llevar a cabo el plan – dije, sintiendo algo extraño en el vientre – así es que te toca actuar Emmett… si es que puedes-

Mire a Rose. Solo esperaba que no matara a Emmett.

- Bien nena… lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto por la familia… dijo Emmett, serio – eres tu o nosotros.

Vi como la cara de Rose pasaba del asombro a la más absoluta ira, todo en unos segundos. Lo próximo que vi fue a Emmett cargando a Rose sobre sus hombros, como si fuese un costal.

- Vamos a entregar a la bruja – dijo Emmett, dramático

- Adelante – dije yo

- ¡Qué demonios creen que hacen! – chillo Rose – ¡Suéltame idiota, o te arrepentirás por lo menos por los próximos mil años...! ¡Y eso va para ti también Edward… si no me suelta Emmett, hare leña de tu piano!

Yo solo reía. Por más que lo intentara, jamás se podría soltar de Emmett. Aunque no me hizo gracia lo del piano.

- Edward, Emmett ¡no! ¿Están locos? – grito Alice, siguiéndonos

- Edward – me recrimino Bella

- ¿Qué? le conteste – tu deberías estar de acuerdo… ¡querías sacarle los ojos!

- Pero yo no…. – balbuceo Bella, sin creérselo.

Me hubiese gustado calmarla y decirle que no iba a suceder nada, pero los chuchos deberían creerse el teatro o estábamos perdidos. Bueno, al menos Rose lo estaría…

Conseguimos abrir la precaria puerta que había puesto Emmett como reemplazo por la rota y salimos afuera. Allí estaban ellos, en forma de lobos. Perfecto.

- ¡Hey, Jacob, Sam! – grite, para llamar su atención

- ¡No te atrevas! – chillo Rose una vez mas

Vi como los lobos se erizaban ante mi llamado y un gran lobo negro y otro rojizo salían de entre las penumbras acercándose lentamente, zigzagueando. Le di una mirada a Emmett, quien asintió y me guiño un ojo.

"idiota" pensé para mis adentros.

Cuando estuvieron a unos 15 metros de nosotros, se detuvieron y gruñeron.

- No es lo que más deseamos, pero es ella o nosotros – les conteste, cuando preguntaron por nuestras intenciones mentalmente.

- ¡Juro que no te quedara nada completo si salgo de esta! – chillo Rosalie una vez más, pateando en el aire – ¡Suéltame Emmett, monigote!

- ¡Están locos, déjenla! – grito Alice a mis espaldas.

- Mmmm… yo creo que se lo merece… - indico Jasper

Todo estaba saliendo muy natural y los lobos se estaban convenciendo. Era una suerte que Alice no pudiese tener visiones con los lobos cerca, así ella también estaba sinceramente preocupada. El único sereno parecía ser Jasper, y eso que no le habíamos dicho nada. Tal vez notaba nuestros ánimos…

Pude sentir, muchos pensamientos de ira, desconcierto, preocupación y horror venir desde mi familia. Estaban convencidos. No se creían lo que veían, y esa era la idea.

Vi como los lobos se daban órdenes y pronto Jake desapareció entre las sombras, para volver al momento en forma humana, corriendo. Se detuvo a distancia prudente.

- Ya basta de sus cosas extrañas chupasangres – dijo Jacob- Queremos a la bruja, para que le quite el hechizo a Paul… desde que la beso esta como idiotizado. Y no queremos ningún otro sacrificio a ningún Dios murciélago ni nada parecido por acá… serán ampliados los puntos del tratado – dijo serio.

Yo me mordí el labio para no reír, mientras escuche hablar a Emmett.

- Si les entrego a Rosalie, no molestaran mas el espacio de los Cullen… y haremos borrón y cuenta nueva – dijo

- Es un trato – dijo Jacob - Pero la queremos, y no habrá inflexión en eso-

- ¿Qué harán con ella? – pregunte yo

- Eso no es de su incumbencia – dijo Jacob, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me parece justo – grito Emmett, dejando a Rosalie en el suelo.

- Me estas entregando a estos chuchos pervertidos? – pregunto Rosalie, ahora angustiada.

- Lo siento cielo, mejor tu que yo – le dijo Emmett.

- ¡Eres un desdichado maldito hijo de….! –

Vi como Jacob amarraba los brazos de Rosalie, le ponía una venda en la boca – Ella no se defendía, y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Pobre, hasta me dio un poco de pena, pero en realidad no le sucedería nada. Sería solo un pequeño trago amargo, para una excelente venganza.

- ¡Yo no puedo ver esto! – chillo de pronto Emmett, sobreactuando, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Lo vi desaparecer por la puerta de entrada, hacia dentro de la casa.

- Iré a ver a Emmett, el no se siente nada bien – dije, desapareciendo también por la puerta. Al pasar le susurre rápidamente a Alice que tuviera confianza y no se moviera de la entrada de la casa.

Una vez dentro subimos rápidamente al techo de la casa por la puerta trasera, de la forma más sigilosa que pudimos. Es lo bueno de ser vampiro, si quieres nadie te nota.

Observe hacia abajo y vi a Jacob alejarse de Rosalie, probablemente para volver a transformarse. Tenían mas fuerza en forma lobuna y no iban a correr riesgos con un vampiro, aunque estuviese amarrada. Alice aprovecho de acercarse a Rose y le susurro algo al oído. Vi como Rosalie comenzó a buscarnos con la mirada, probablemente ya estaba advertida. La vi retroceder un poco hacia la entrada.

Pronto pudimos ver alrededor de 6 lobos enormes, que se acercaban sigilosos flanqueando a Rosalie y a la entrada de la casa. Dos por cada flanco y dos por el centro. Muy bien coordinados, comenzaron a acomodarse para ir avanzando. Me moví en el techo a una posición más ventajosa.

- Bien, ya estamos en posición – me susurró Emmett.

- Si – le asegure – ¿Como estas de munición?

- Bien… creo – contesto – ¿y tú?

- No lo sé – le dije – creo que algo podre hacer

De hecho no estaba seguro de nada, pero tampoco iba a dejar de intentarlo.

Al ver como Rosalie se acercaba a casa, los lobos tomaron mayor impulso, y al no ver a ninguno de nosotros, en su mente leía mayor confianza. Estaban tan ensimismados en hacerse de Rosalie que jamás sintieron que los observábamos desde el techo. Ahora estaban a menos de 10 metros de nosotros.

- Bien, todo va como lo habíamos previsto – musito Emmett- estuvo muy bien que bebiéramos mas…

- Solo cinco metros más – susurre expectante –

Los lobos dieron los últimos pasos, ya totalmente confiados, mientras Bell ay Alice chillaban por lo bajo, no sabía si era teatro o en realidad estaban asustadas, pero se veía muy real. Se notaba que no conocían de lo que eran capaces los Cullen

- Dos metros más – musite –

- Preparando armas – susurro Emmett

- Preparados –

- ¿Listos?-

Un metro más. Y estaban allí.

- ¡Fuera! – grite de pronto, abriéndome los broches del pantalón de una sola vez a velocidad del rayo y … dejando fluir como me dijo Emmett.

Me costó algunos segundos más que Emmett, pero finalmente resulto. Hice un perfecto blanco en la cabeza de los chuchos… bañados en orina de vampiro… muy olorosa por cierto. Vi como las chicas lanzaban gritos y risas, mientras bañábamos a los chuchos.

- ¡Ahí tienes idiota! – grito Emmett, apuntando a Paul – ¡Nadie le mira el trasero a mi mujer y sale indemne!

Yo reía sin parar, lo cual solo hacía que orinara mas… ¡demonios! ¿Cuánto había bebido?

Me dio un poco de pudor cuando vi a Bella mirándome, esto no era algo que hiciese todos los días, pero no podía detenerme, así que seguí… además la sensación de alivio era indescriptible…

Pronto los chuchos huyeron gruñendo y lanzando aullidos de indignación. Habían quedado estáticos, perplejos por la sorpresa, por lo que fue fácil apuntarles. Jake fue casualmente el más bañado, apunte directo a su melena rojiza, con algo de malicia a decir verdad. Pero cumplí con mi palabra: jamás lo toque.

Cuando por fin nos detuvimos, bajamos del techo con rapidez y al entrar a la casa, nos esperaban todos.

- ¡Tu grandísimo idiota ¡– corrió Rosalie a abrazar a Emmett

- ¡Son unos malditos cerdos! – chillo Alice – me encanta, aunque estén faltos de estilo…

- Edward, por Dios – chillo Bella, sin creérselo todavía. – Nunca te creí ca….

No la deje terminar. Le bese los labios como si fuesen mi propio oxigeno y estuviese ahogado. Esta noche la necesidad de Bella solo iba en aumento, no mermaba.

- Muy bien, buena lección a los lobos – grito Carlisle, emocionado.

- Pobrecillos, olerán a vampiro por semanas- rio Esme

- Se lo buscaron… por pervertidos – defendió Jasper

- Pobre Paul… ¿no habrá imprimado? – pregunto Bella, preocupada.

- No amor – le conteste riendo – Solo quedo algo consternado, pero se le pasara.

- Pobre Jacob – murmuro

Yo solo reí. Se lo tenía bien merecido el muy pulgoso.

Estábamos riendo todos muy felices, cuando oí casi como un grito, los pensamientos ponzoñosos de Jacob.

- ¡Maldito perro, que no se canse! – grite, exasperado

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – me pregunto Bella

Lo pensé un poco. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea decirle lo que Jacob planeaba. Mejor solo trataba de detenerlo.

- Esperen – les dije, mientras desaparecí en el bosque.

No tarde demasiado en encontrarlo, ahora que olía "tan bien". Yo era más rápido que el felpudo, y aunque aun estaba algo mareado, pude quitarle la cinta con relativa facilidad, la cual pensaba mostrarle a Charlie. Que bajo caía Jacob a ratos… Quizás Bella no debiese enterarse.

Volví a casa, tratando de pasar inadvertido e ir a mi habitación a ocultar la cinta, pero Bella me descubría siempre, aun sin ser vampiro.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? – me pregunto

- Nada – conteste, tratando de ocultar la cinta sin mucho éxito

- Edward – el tono de su voz me advirtió

Vencido, le mostré la cinta. Ella ato cabos en segundos.

- ¡Jacob! - grito de pronto – ¡maldito perro pulgoso!

- Si – le conteste – pensaba en llevarle la cinta a Charlie, supongo que como venganza.

Bella se puso roja, no sabía si de vergüenza o furia, y creo que casi olvida respirar.

- Amor, respira – le dije acariciando su cabello – dale algo de crédito, al final no lo hizo.

- ¡Porque tú lo impediste! – grito – ¡es igual, que traidor!

- Estaba cegado Bella … deja de maldecirlo, al final te arrepentirás – le dije con suavidad

La abrace fuerte y me acompaño a mi habitación.

Guarde la cinta en un sitio muy seguro y me volví, dispuesto a llevarme a bella a casa.

- Vamos amor, te llevare a casa, es tardísimo…- me tropecé con la saliente de la cama gigante que había comprado con ella y caí sentado sobre la cama. Vaya, al parecer estaba más mareado de lo que creía.

- No creo que puedas conducir así – me susurro Bella, sentándose a mi costado – Además no creo que sea tan tarde

- No amor, en realidad des tarde – le susurré… mira, son casi las 3 de la madrugada… Charlie nos matara…

- Bueno, si ese es el caso – me contesto, acercándose un poco mas – preferiría que me matase por un buen motivo.

Pude ver la determinación en los ojos de Bella, mucho antes de poder reaccionar. El alcohol me había vuelto lento, y eso jugo en mi contra. No me di cuenta cuando Bella ya estaba sobre mí.

- Bella – trate inútilmente de resistirme, pero fui silenciado

- Calla – dijo ella besándome

- Mmm – alcance a decir, mientras las manos de Bella abrían torpemente los botones de mi camisa.

Sentí que debía levantarme y no pude, la cabeza o más bien toda la habitación me daba vueltas. No estaba seguro de tener fuerzas para negarme. Tampoco sabía si me sentía mareado por el alcohol o por Bella… o quizás por un poco por ambas cosas. Como fuera… me gustaba.

No pude evitar, porque no me di cuenta, cuando Bella se quito el sweater. Al verla recordé que no traía sujetador y el golpe de deseo me dejo casi aliento.

Ella serpenteo sobre mi torso desnudo, apretando sus pechos sobre mi fría piel, causándome espasmos y escalofríos. Juraría que comencé a sentir calor dentro de mí, aunque eso no fuese posible. Imágenes del anterior encuentro que habíamos tenido se agolparon en mi mente, causando estragos al nivel de mi entrepierna, mezclado con la sensación quemante de la piel de Bella sobre la mía…

Mis manos adquirieron vida propia, y a pesar de que mi mente en algún nivel se negaba a tocarla, parecía no ser escuchada. Atrape con premura sus senos divinos, que se me ofrecían como fruta madura. Tentadores. Ella se tenso ante mi toque y me regalo un quejido de placer.

Esto se ponía complicado. Quería parar y seguir a la vez, pero el alcohol me tenía idiotizado y mis ideas no cuadraban…

Pronto sentí que mi mente se derretía en una nube de deseo cuando Bella bajo sus labios por mi cuello, mordiendo, probablemente con cierta fuerza, produciéndome oleadas inesperadas de placer, que casi me dejan fuera de combate. Me sentí un tanto débil… y se me ocurrió una idea.

- Bella – susurre

- No – me dijo ella

- Escúchame por favor – le pedí, casi con un hilo de voz

Ella me miro algo molesta, expectante.

- El problema siempre soy yo- le dije – porque puedo dañarte. Pero he pensado que yo no hare nada. Dejare que hagas lo que desees de mí. Lo que quieras – enfaticé – Con la única condición de que yo no moveré un dedo. Solo me quedare aquí… y no te tocare… ¿puedes soportar eso? –

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo

Y por una vez, me solté y me deje llevar.

Sentí los tibios dedos de bella desnudarme, y también oí la tela de sus vestiduras al caer.

Mis músculos se tensaron ante la expectación. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era evadirme un poco, para evitar perder el control ya bastante mermado. Así que cerré los ojos, para que el contacto visual no hiciera la situación as ardorosa de lo que por sí ya era.

Por un momento no sentí sonido alguno, ni sentí a Bella. Podía percibir que estaba en la habitación, pero la tensión me mortificaba. La quería cerca de mí. Pronto mis deseos fueron cumplidos, cuando una sensación ya conocida me atrapo cálidamente… Lance un gemido ronco. Bella me había atrapado con su boca, besándome a todo lo largo de mi erección, tocando y conociendo. Me sentí aun mas mareado si fuera posible y su nombre huyo reiteradamente de mis labios, en casi inaudibles susurros.

De pronto, ella huyo nuevamente, dejándome una vez más desolado. Me estaban dando ganas de mandar al demonio mi idea y atraparla bajo mi cuerpo para no dejarla ir más. Pero me controle y espere nuevamente.

Repentinamente, sentí un nuevo calor, y me rodeo un cálido aroma proveniente de ella, más envolvente aun que el de su propia sangre. El deseo llenaba el aire de la habitación, haciéndome sentir el desconocido e intoxicante aroma de la excitación mutua.

Bella se había situado sobre mí y se me escapo un quejido ahogado, al intuir lo que Bella pretendía. El calor de su sexo, estaba sobre mí. Podía sentir su humedad, y casi sin pensar y expectante, levante mis caderas, en busca del origen del calor apremiante. Sentí que los latidos y la respiración de Bella casi enloquecían, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mi pecho . Aferre mis manos al colchón de mi cama estrujando para no soltarme, esperando, anhelando.

Y entonces, nos interrumpieron.

* * *

_**Chicas, que tal!!! vaya, que mal lo de Bella y Ed, parece que nunca llegaran a tercera base... Gracias por todas las cariñosas palabras que me enviaron... son un amor!!!! ya todo esta mejor... Creo que a esta historia le queda un capitulo mas, a lo sumo dos.... pero tengo muchas ideas descabelladas todavia, asi que seguro les gustara... pronto nuevas historias!. Gracias de nuevo y fuerza CHILE!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Frustracion y Dicha

**_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer... yo los descarrile un poco, pero solo con buenos fines... :)_**

**

* * *

**

**_Capitulo XVIII Frustración y Dicha_**

**_Bella POV_**

Me sentía prácticamente en las nubes, estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Edward. Él lo había aceptado. El me dejaba hacer lo que quisiera… era mi sueño. Decidí tomármelo con calma, sentirlo…. Me gusto cuando lo escuche susurrar mi nombre con desesperación, y me volvió loca verlo apretar con fuerza los bordes de la cama… el se entregaba absolutamente, cerrando los ojos. Esta era una opción válida… es verdad que hubiese deseado sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo y tomándome, acariciándome… pero esto era mucho mejor que nada. Es decir, no iba a perder una oportunidad como esta… y me agradaba la idea de tomar el control.

Estaba a punto de perderme en las profundidades del deseo cuando unos golpes desesperados nos interrumpieron, haciendo que saliera disparada hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, tapándome con lo que fuera, mientras oía como Edward gruñía con furia.

Era Alice.

- Chicos por favor… perdónenme, es importante…- susurró

- Mas te vale, si quieres seguir con la cabeza pegada al cuerpo – gruño Edward, con un marcado tono de frustración en la voz

- Si… lo prometo… es que… deben bajar… es… Charlie y no esta feliz…

Sentí que un frio me recorría el pecho y ahogue un grito. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido aun de lo que ya lo tenía, y oí a Edward moverse por la habitación como una ráfaga, juntando las prendas que había dejada tiradas. Charlie. En la casa de los Cullen. Eso no podía significar nada bueno… ¿Porque habría venido hasta acá y no había telefoneado?

- ¿Chicos? – susurro Alice-

- ¡Está bien… ahora bajamos! – dijo Edward a Alice, quien se alejo rápidamente

- Bell a – me susurró- debemos… bajar – note el dejo de tristeza en su voz

- Si - dije casi en un susurro, asustada.

- Acá tienes… - me dijo, entregándome mi ropa y dándome un leve apretón en un brazo.

Sentí como el aire acariciaba mi cuerpo desnudo, probablemente producido por la rapidez de Edward al vestirse. En dos segundos ya estaba quieto y yo aun no conseguía diferenciar el pantalón del sweater.

- Edward – musite – deberías encender la luz… no veo nada.

- Yo te veo – dijo él con un leve temblor de voz

- Entonces no hay motivo para tenerla apagada… vamos, enciéndela… – le dije

- Pero… tu me veras a mi…- dijo

No lo entendí. ¿Que podía tener eso de malo? Necesitaba vestirme y rápido, así que lo que fuera, tendría que esperar.

- Vamos, enciéndela de una vez – le dije algo molesta

Sentí como la luz era encendida y por un momento quede ciega. Parpadee un par de veces y vi a Edward de pie, casi al lado de la puerta, completamente vestido y… con una erección gigante.

Comprendí porque no quería que encendiera la luz.

El me miraba con unos ojos inescrutables, con los labios entreabiertos y muy rojos. El cabello más desordenado de lo habitual estaba un poco caído sobre su ojo izquierdo y sus manos estaban inútilmente en sus bolsillos, tratando de disimular algo que era imposible. Una ola de deseo me recorrió el cuerpo y me dieron unas ganas feroces de saltar sobre él. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan sexy…

- Por favor – me dijo casi agónico – ¿podrías vestirte?

- ¿Me ayudas? – le dije juguetona, olvidando por un momento el asunto de Charlie.

- Bella… por favor – me dijo suplicante

- Ok –

Me acerque un poco a la cama, tapándome con la misma ropa que me había tendido, pero no conseguía tapar demasiado. Podía oír los suspiros casi desesperados de Edward, y me regocije en la sensación. Busque mis ropa interior sin éxito, y de todas maneras no recordaba traerla puesta. Creí recordar haberla perdido en mi última incursión al baño. Así que opte por los pantalones. Tuve que soltar la ropa para vestirme, (lamentablemente) por lo que volví a quedar momentáneamente desnuda. Sentía casi como fuego la mirada de Edward pegada a mí. Era extraño. Por lo general se volvía, o huía, pero esta vez parecía estar hipnotizado. Me tome mi tiempo para organizar el pantalón y meter un pie adentro.

- Esto no es nada correcto – musito Edward despacio.

No alcancé a notar cuando estaba a mis espaldas y se agacho levemente para ayudar a subirme el pantalón. Sus manos rozaron mis nalgas y lance un pequeño gemido ahogado, que no le paso desapercibido. Sentí como las manos de Edward temblaban a mis espaldas, mientras me acomodaba la cintura de los jeans.

- Edward – murmure

- Esto es… - lo escuche decir

Pero no termino la frase. Me hizo girar hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, y al instante me abrazo para fundirse en mi boca, apasionadamente, en un fogoso beso. Mis labios lo aceptaron, anhelantes, mientras el beso se volvía frenético y las manos de Edward me apretaban a su cuerpo, el cual seguía excitado, y yo podía sentirlo. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis hombros y me separo levemente de él. Me miro a los ojos y suspiro.

- Por favor, pídeme que me detenga – me dijo

- ¿Es lo que quieres? – le pregunte, dudosa

- No – me dijo sin ninguna duda – pero si no lo haces, no respondo.

- Pues no quiero que te detengas –

- ¡Maldición! - lo escuche murmurar

Un gruñido se le escapo del pecho, y casi me sentí volar, cuando mi espalda volvió a estar sobre la cama. Edward estaba sobre mí, frenético, y sus manos temblorosas aprisionaban mis pechos, febrilmente, mientras su boca se pegaba a mi cuello y me besaba con desesperación.

Mis caderas se levantaron, buscando el roce de su sexo, y el gimió en mi boca, haciendo que todos los vellos se me erizaran. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba mareada, y me dolían un poco los labios de los besos tan ardientes. Esos solo me hacia desearlo más.

Una muy pequeña parte de mi mente alcanzo a registrar que nos habían dicho sobre la presencia de Charlie, y como pude, aunque no tenia gana alguna de hacerlo, despegue mis labios de los de Edward, tratando de emitir algún sonido coherente.

- Ch –Charlie – dije como pude, tratando de que volviéramos en si

Pero Edward no me respondió. Estaba perdido entre la curva de mis senos, sus labios besaban y lamian, haciendo dibujos sobre mi piel, que se enfriaba ante su contacto. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces, ambos pudimos sentir los pasos rápidos afuera de la habitación, la voz grave de Carlisle y la enfadada de Charlie, acercándose a la puerta.

El corazón casi se me detuvo y Edward por fin reacciono, saltando con fluidez de la cama y quedando al costado de su ventana. Tenía los ojos negros y la cara desencajada, pero aun así me miraba con amor. Lo vi llevar la mano a su cabello nervioso y se acerco para ponerme el sweater con velocidad vampírica, mientras me hacia una seña de silencio. Lo vi abrir sin ruido la ventana enorme de su habitación, mientras saltaba hacia la oscuridad.

Yo quede perpleja un segundo y luego, cuando volví a oír la voz de Charlie, me tumbe sobre la cama, aterrada, y cerrando los ojos para dar la impresión de que dormía. No sabía si me creerían, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Sentí como Carlisle hablaba con voz medida, como siempre.

- Te digo que te relajes, ha de estar durmiendo – escuche que decía Carlisle, pero solo oí un gruñido reprobatorio de Charlie.

- ¿En la habitación de… él? – pregunto

- Ella está dormida – escuche que decía Alice- No creo que sea buena idea que la despiertes

- Necesito verla – musito Charlie, irritado, mientras sentía como abrían la puerta con algún tipo de llave.

Sentí como abrían la puerta y trate de calmar mi respiración, para parecer realmente dormida. Solo esperaba que no hubiese quedado ninguna evidencia de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Esperaba que Charlie se portara decentemente y decidiera dejarme dormir.

- ¿Bella? – escuche que me llamaba, con la preocupación en su voz

No conteste, por supuesto. Seguí inmóvil y de pronto, como para darle más realismo, moví una pierna, acomodándome en la cama.

- Te lo dije – escuche a Alice

- Hace rato que se quedo dormida… supongo que esperando a Edward-

- ¿Y dónde está su muchacho? – pregunto Charlie, dudoso

- Tuvo que ir por un encargo a Seattle esta tarde – dijo Carlisle, con voz perfectamente controlada – Ha de habérsele hecho tarde.

- Demasiado tarde – musito Charlie, algo incrédulo

En eso, sonó el celular de Carlisle

- Edward – contesto Carlisle, con un perfecto tono de preocupación – ¿donde estas?, nos tenias preocupados

Se escuchaba la voz de Edward levemente en el aparato móvil, explicando, aunque era seguro que no estuviese muy lejos de casa.

- Comprendo – dijo Carlisle – No, ella está bien… pero todavía te espera. Charlie esta aquí. Mmmm. Ok, se lo diré.

- Edward quiere hablarte Charlie – dijo Carlisle, extendiéndole el aparato.

Charlie ha de haber dudado un poco, pues hubo un silencio incómodo. Luego se escucho un suspiro y la voz de Charlie, algo aguda

- Edward – escuche a Charlie. Luego de un murmullo, lo escuche contestar – No lo sé… es que me quede nervioso, veras…. No es lo que Jacob me dijo… y yo vine a comprobar… pero está bien, no la despertare… Si el doctor no se opone puede quedarse… en tu habitación… sola. Si ok, está bien… Adiós–. Debe haber devuelto el celular, porque luego escuche nuevamente a Carlisle

- Está bien hijo, no hay problema. Por favor, apresúrate, es muy tarde.

- Ves Charlie… todo esta bien… pero podemos esperar por Edward si te ayuda a calmarte. Pero deja a Bella descansando, bajemos y tomemos algo… ¿te parece?

Pronto sentí como apagaban la luz y cerraban la puerta de la habitación de Edward, mientras bajaban hablando, y podía notar la voz de Charlie bastante más calmada, aunque seguía refunfuñando.

Espere solo lo suficiente para que no me oyeran y corrí a la ventana.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte

- Si, acá – me respondió en seguida, apareciendo entre los árboles.

- Sube – le dije

- En un momento – me dijo, mientras lo vi correr hacia la casa.

Unos 30 segundos más tarde estaba en la ventana, sin haber hecho ruido alguno. Me abrazo como si no me hubiese visto hace días y me beso con adoración en el cabello.

- Escuchaste – le pregunte

- Si – me dijo- llegare supuestamente en unos 15 minutos más… tengo cosas de Alice en al auto, así que esos serán los encargos. ¿Estás bien?

- Si – le conteste- creo que esta vez actué mejor – le dije, sonriendo

- Así parece – me dijo, abrazándome

- Pero … - musite con tristeza

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con un leve tono de alarma

- Jacob – dije tristemente

- Si… es un maldito – musito Edward con ira contenida- No he podido averiguar bien lo que le dijo a Charlie, pues su mente estaba muy confusa, pero creo que le dijo que estábamos haciendo algo… y bebiendo… nada de eso le gusto… no sé si le dijo algo mas

- Se merece lo que le paso hace un rato, maldito perro – bufe, enojada

- Si- rio Edward- Aunque lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso…

- No. No te disculpes – le dije – tuve una muy buena vista

- Bella… - dijo Edward, pero había humor en su voz.

- ¿Bajaras? – le pregunte

- Si- dijo el- hare mi entrada a casa… pero todavía me falta dejar sin pelos al chucho ese… es increíble que no escarmiente.

- Si… estoy de acuerdo… - le dije - ya, vete, haz tu actuación

- Nos veremos cuando Charlie se vaya… te amo – me dijo, saltando por la ventana

- Yo también te amo – le conteste.

Me volví a sentar en la cama con una extraña sensación. Lo analice un poco y supe lo que era. Estaba frustrada. Y me comencé a molestar.

Si no hubiese sido por Charlie, ya estaría durmiendo feliz y contenta en brazos de Edward… y sin esa sensación apremiante, como si algo me faltara. Y todo por culpa de Jacob. Que le pasaba a Jake… estaba por pensar que el alcohol lo había vuelto idiota.

Me abrace el cuerpo, tratando de pensar que era Edward… esto se estaba poniendo desagradable. No creí que tuviese otra oportunidad, y todo por culpa de Jacob… en realidad me las pagaría. Sentí la ira subirme por el pecho y pronto, como siempre, se me escapo una lagrima traicionera. Justo ahora que tenía a Edward, justo ahora que había aceptado… tenía que suceder esto. Mi maldita mala suerte.

Me acosté sobre la cama, esperando a que todo este enredo se terminara. Podía escuchar como la voz de Charlie sobresalía de las demás, conversando. Me gano la curiosidad y me acerque a la puerta, entreabriéndola levemente, para escuchar.

- Así es…. Por lo que no creo que ella deba estar tan sola… es que yo conozco a los jóvenes… y no son muy responsables… - decía Charlie

- Pues puedo asegurarte de que Edward no es así. Es el chico más correcto que conozco para su edad… aunque este mal que lo diga yo… - decía Carlisle

- Si, debo reconocer que lo he notado. Es algo sobreprotector ¿eh?-

Me reí ante la suspicacia de Charlie. Si supiera…

Se escucho el ronroneo del volvo a lo lejos. Supe que Edward estaba por llegar. Abrí un poco más la puerta.

- Acá viene Edward – sentí que dijo Alice

- Se tardo mucho – lanzo Jasper

- Yo ni siquiera note que no estaba… creí que estaba en su habitación – dijo Emmett, riendo

Sentí unas ganas atroces de golpear a Emmett. Siempre con sus bromas idiotas. Abrieron la puerta y escuche la sedosa voz de Edward saludando. Incluso desde lejos conseguía hacerme estremecer. Estúpido vampiro sexy.

- No creí encontrarlos a todos despiertos – murmuro Edward

- Bueno, no podíamos conciliar el sueño – dijo Esme – No podíamos comunicarnos contigo y escuchamos sobre ese incidente en la carretera…

- Si – interrumpió Charlie- hubo un accidente grande en el camino- ¿quedaste atorado?

- Totalmente – escuche que contesto Edward

- Es extraño – murmuro Charlie – ¿Porque me mentiría Jacob?

- Bueno, eso depende- escuche que dijo Edward totalmente sereno – ¿qué es lo que te dijo?

- Bueno- dijo Charlie, algo nervioso – me dijo que tu y Bella estaban bebiendo… y que los había visto en una situación comprometedora… pero me dijo que lo negarían-

- Bueno, creo que Jacob no estaba en lo correcto. Es un poco difícil que ocurra eso, si yo no estaba en casa- aclaró Edward.

- Bueno, pero quizás pensó eso- dijo Carlisle – porque nosotros si nos estábamos tomando una copa… deseas un trago Charlie?- pregunto Carlisle

- Bueno, no debería… estando en servicio – musito Charlie

- Que lastima – dijo Emmett – te hubiese encantado este whisky de 20 años…

- ¡20 años! – murmuro Charlie asombrado – bueno, quizás no me haría daño beber un poco-

Si había algo que Charlie no podía resistir era una cerveza y un buen whisky. Con suerte bebería un poco y se relajaría.

Estaba desesperada como gato enjaulado mientras todo conversaban abajo felices. Edward ni siquiera podía subir o a Charlie le daría un ataque. ¿Hasta que hora me quedaría acá encerrada?

Fue cuando sentí uso golpecitos en la ventana de Edward. ¿Sería él? Corrí hacia la ventana y la abrí de par en par.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte tratando de ver en la oscuridad

- No – me dijo una voz, y no supe cómo, me tomaron, poniéndome una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara.

Por un momento no supe quién demonios era, pero luego de unos momentos los supe. Era el aroma. Y el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Maldición!

- ¡Jacob! – chille cuando pude deshacerme de su mano.

- Ya me lo agradecerás mas tarde – dijo, el mientras corría

- ¡Suéltame!- chille – ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

- Impidiendo que mueras, ¿qué es lo que crees?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡estás loco!

Jacob se detuvo un momento, dejándome en el suelo.

- No – dijo el – la loca eres tú... ¿Cómo pretendes acostarte con el chupasangres ese? ¡Morirás!

- ¡Jacob estas demente! – le chille – ¿tú crees que no sé lo que hago…? ¡Edward jamás me haría daño… además es mi maldito problema, no el tuyo!

- No sabes lo que dices… el te destrozara…

"Ojala lo haga" se me escapo mentalmente

- No Jacob, eso no es asunto tuyo… y que es eso de estarme raptando…¡si Edward se entera te matara!

- Me gustaría verlo intentar – bufo Jacob

- Pues tus deseos serán ordenes chucho-

Edward. No lo escuche venir. Vi como Jacob se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar, hasta explotar de pronto, quedando convertido en un lobo.

- Bella – dijo Edward en tono amenazante – aléjate de ese perro

- Edward no, por favor – le rogué – Lo último que quería era que se hicieran daño…

Jacob gruñía y mostraba los colmillos. Era intimidante, y comencé a retroceder en forma inconsciente. El brazo firme de Edward me atrajo hacia él.

- Jacob – escuche que decía Edward – esta es la última vez que te metes en nuestra relación ¿oíste? –

Vi como Jacob gruñía aun más alto y se encorvaba, lanzando un par de ladridos roncos

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Edward no estaba solo. Jasper y Emmett estaban a sus costados, con cuerdas gruesas en sus manos.

- Te arrepentirás de haber sacado a Bella de mi casa – gruño Edward.

Trate de detenerlo, pero todo paso demasiado rápido. En dos segundos tanto Edward como Jacob habían saltado y chocaban en el aire con un sonido sordo.

- ¡No!- alcance a gritar, pero solo veía un ovillo enredado en el suelo. No me percate cuando Jasper y Emmett también se acercaron, y todo había concluido en dos segundos.

Vi como Jacob estaba en el suelo, aullando bajito, mientras tenía las patas traseras y delanteras amarradas, y el hocico también, con cinta de embalaje. El pobre era solo un bulto tirado.

- Bien chucho… te dije que te arrepentirías… - dijo Edward, arreglándose la ropa y limpiándose el cabello- Ahora es que pagaras tu atrevimiento. ¿Emmett?

- Listo – dijo Emmett, mostrando una maquina que no había visto antes

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte, algo nerviosa

- Ya lo veras – dijo Jasper, mientras terminaba de amarrar una cuerda y mantenía a Jacob sujeto al suelo.

Y pude ver lo que era. Estaban… ¡esquilando a Jacob, igual que a una oveja! El pobre se retorcía, pero era imposible que se zafara, mientras grandes cantidades de pelo caían a sus costados, dejando solo una rosada piel a la vista.

Para cuando terminaron, Jacob era la cosa más grotesca que había visto. Se veía horrible, todo pelado y tembloroso. Parecía un cerdito, aunque guardando las proporciones.

Emmett y Jasper soltaron sus amarras, mientras Edward retiraba bruscamente la cinta que mantenía presionado su hocico.

La ira y vergüenza de Jacob era evidente. Temblaba por completo y daba grandes aullidos, mientras no despegaba los ojos de mi, avergonzado.

- Esto tú te lo buscaste – dijo Edward, apuntándolo – no debiste meter a Charlie en esto y menos robarte a mi novia… ¡ahora vete de aquí, si no quieres que sigamos con la ceremonia que dejamos inconclusa!

Jacob no espero más tiempo y corrió con el pelado rabo entre las piernas, gruñendo y aullando a la vez, furioso.

Jasper, Emmett y Edward se dieron grandes palmadas y felicitaciones, mientras Edward sonreía feliz. Me abrazo y me beso, y yo me sentí como en casa de nuevo.

- Te hizo algún daño – me pregunto, mirando mi rostro

- No- le asegure

- Vamos a casa – rio Jasper, abrazando a Emmett

- Espera- dije yo… ¿y Charlie?

Edward rio y me abrazo.

- Creo que no deberás preocuparte de Charlie – me dijo Edward – Creo que Carlisle le dio más whisky del que pudo soportar.

- ¿Qué? dije yo asombrada – ¿Charlie esta…?

- Borracho – sentencio Emmett

- Totalmente- agrego Jasper

- Lo siento – dijo Edward- pero olvidamos por un momento que no era como nosotros-

Cuando entre a la casa, lo primero que pude ver, fue que la puerta destrozada ya estaba respuesta. Ni siquiera el jardín estaba mal, aunque hace un rato era solo un desastre. Edward vio mi cara de asombro

- Somos rápidos arreglando cosas – dijo Edward- y Esme tiene muchas plantas en el invernadero de atrás…

- Si, sirve de mucho saber carpintería – dijo Emmett, golpeando la nueva puerta –

- Increíble – solo pude decir, mientras Esme nos abría la puerta

Apenas entre pude escuchar a Charlie riendo. ¿En realidad lo estaba haciendo?

Cuando me acerque a ellos, vi que Charlie tenía la botella en la mano, casi vacía y que Carlisle reía también, sentado a su costado. Alice estaba en el respaldo, mirando extasiada, mientras Rosalie se limaba las uñas aburrida

- ¡Bells! – grito Charlie al verme

- Charlie…- dije, insegura – ¿qué haces?

- Estoy celebrando con mi próximo pariente… contesto, con la lengua pastosa – como Uds. ya se van a casar… hay que celebrar ¿o no?

- Estoy de acuerdo, suegro – dijo Edward, riendo

- Y tu cuidaras a mi hija- grito Charlie – o voy a volarte las pelotas de un tiro – y rio

Dios mío, que le pasaba a Charlie. Mire a Edward y se había puesto un poco serio, aunque él sabía que era imposible que le hicieran daño. La vergüenza se apodero de mí.

- Edward, lo siento – murmure

- Está bien amor… esta borracho… bien se que uno no responde en ese estado

- Seguro – dijo Jasper

- Ni que lo digas – murmuro Rosalie

- No quiero beber de nuevo…me duele la cabeza – se quejo Alice

- A mí también - se quejo Esme

- Pero no negaran que fue emocionante – rio Emmett

- Y destructivo – se quejo Esme, mirando hacia el baño

Mientras, Charlie seguía riendo como bobo, lanzando bromas tontas a todo el mundo

- Que chica más hermosa es Rosalie – decía el – Lastima que tiene cara de amargada… si sonriera se vería mas linda – y volvió a reír

Rosalie bufo, poniéndose de pie.

- Excelente –la escuche decir, mientras subía al segundo piso, molesta.

Me tape la boca, tratando de aguantarme la risa. Edward se reía sin tapujos, mientras Emmett miraba el suelo, seguramente para que no lo miraran riendo

- Charlie, creo que es hora que dejes de beber – dij Carlisle, riendo

- Nooooo- se quejo Charlie… bebamos otra copa… nunca hacemos nada juntos!

- Carlisle tiene razón Charlie – dijo Edward, acercándose

- No- dijo Charlie serio – Tú me vas a robar a mi hija… y no me caes bien por eso- se quejo Charlie. Más te vale que la estés respetando…

Di un suspiro y me lleve las manos al rostro. Excelente. Lo único que me faltaba, Charlie con la lengua suelta.

- Alice, mi hermosa Alice – decía Charlie – ¿sabias que si no fueras tan joven me casaría contigo?

Quede de una pieza, y no fui la única. Alice abrió la boca de asombro. Seguro no se lo vio venir.

Jasper fruncía el ceño, molesto y Edward abría los ojos de asombro.

- Charlie, que halagador… pero yo ya estoy comprometida – susurro Alice

- ¿No creo que el rubiecito se enoje, verdad? Además solo es un cumplido… es que eres hermosa…

- Charlie basta – dije yo, vencida por la vergüenza- Te llevare a casa

- A casa… no… quiero quedarme acá… con el doctor…

- No Charlie, es tarde y mañana trabajas… vamos a casa. Edward ayúdame-

Edward me ayudo a levantar a Charlie del sillón, y comprobé lo pesado que era. Emmett llego en mi ayuda, y lo tomo por los hombros, llevándolo casi en volandas hacia la patrulla que estaba afuera

- Adiós Carlisle, Alice, un beso... Esme… te quiero… - decía Charlie

- Vamos, vamos Jefe… decía Emmett

- Por Dios Charlie, decía yo, mientras lo sentaban en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¿Conducirás tú? – pegunto Edward

- Es mejor- dije yo – no se verá bien si te ven conduciendo a ti… al menos saben que yo soy su hija.

- Bien, pero te seguiré en tu camioneta – dijo Edward

Cerramos la puerta mientras Charlie dormitaba, murmurando alguna que otra incoherencia

- ¿Entonces, es todo?- dije yo, mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo lamento – me dijo, acariciando mi cabello- en verdad quería hacerlo

- Yo también – le dije

- No se repetirá – me sentencio

- Temía que dijeras eso – le dije, decepcionada.

- Bella, es por tu bien y lo sabes

- Hace un rato no opinabas lo mismo

- Hace un rato no era yo mismo… me dijo – no te mereces que pases tu primera vez con un vampiro borracho… no es nada romántico – rio

- Está bien – dije resignada

- Amor… tu sabes lo que siento por ti… yo solo deseo tenerte…. Y me vuelves loco-

- Tienes demasiado autocontrol – musite, yo alejándome de el

- No es así- me dijo. Hace un rato lo perdí todo… si no hubiese sido por Charlie…

- A esta hora seria la mujer más feliz del mundo – le corte

Me miro con dulzura, y me atrajo con un abrazo…

- Tan testaruda – musito

Me solté sin ganas, y subí al auto. Lo encendí para irme a casa.

Avance despacio y vi como la camioneta me seguía despacio. Suspire.

Vaya noche. Fue toda de locos, y estuve tan cerca de Edward… como nunca. Quizás tenía razón y debía esperar…

Llegue pronto a casa, y estacione la patrulla en la entrada. Pronto vi llegar a Edward, en mi camioneta, la estaciono y bajo, para ayudarme con Charlie.

Charlie dormía profundamente, así que Edward no tuvo problemas en alzarlo en brazos y subirlo a su habitación.

- No le quitare la ropa – me dijo cuando lo hubo acostado.

- No te preocupes – le dije riendo – déjalo así-

Cerramos su puerta y me dirigí al mi dormitorio.

- Te quedaras – le pregunte sin mucha esperanza

- No lo creo – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

- Está bien, solo preguntaba – dije- espera un poco mientras me cambio- le dije

Entre al baño llevando mi pijama y me cambie de ropa. Me lave los dientes y me cepille el cabello. Mie mire al espejo y cuando encontré que me veía decente, Salí.

Edward no estaba en la cama, estaba de pie a un costado de la ventana. Mala señal. Se iba a ir en seguida.

Me lance sobre la cama y espere a que me mirara.

- Debo irme – me dijo

- Lo sé- le respondí, triste

- ¿Estarás bien? – me pregunto, acercándose

- Claro - le dije, sonriendo solo un poco

Se me acerco para darme un beso de despedida. Me acaricio los labios y no pude evitar aferrarme a él, ahondando el beso. No respondió al principio, pero luego se dejo vencer, abrazándome y apretándome sobre la cama. Se subió sobre mí y me acaricio la espalda, enviándome ondas de placer.

Lo sentí gemir.

- Bella – dijo casi en susurro- debo irme –

- No – le dije – acercándome más a él, apretándolo

- Amor… - musito, pero no se alejo de mi

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y sus manos juagaron con el borde de mi camiseta.

Esta era mi oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo yo o el no lo haría. Me puse sobre él, y lo bese, mientras con fura le abría la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones en todas direcciones. Ya estaba bien de precauciones.

Edward me miro con los ojos como platos, mientras yo me quitaba la camiseta lo más rápido que pude.

- Bella – musito asombrado, mirándome extasiado

- Tócame por favor… - le dije, rogando porque lo aceptara

Me miro y lo vi tragar. El pobre estaba en una encrucijada tremenda, lo veía en sus ojos.

Lanzo un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Lo mire por un rato y espere.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte

- No tendré sexo contigo – dijo él, tajante, pero sin moverse de donde estaba

Me sentí rechazada de nuevo, y lagrimas me llenaron los ojos, amenazando salir de un momento a otro.

Sentí cuando Edward se volteo, dejándome bajo de él.

- Pero – me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla- Podemos hacer todo lo demás

Abrí los ojos sin creerme lo que había escuchado

- ¿Practiquemos? – me dijo, con una voz sensual y ronca, que me hizo estremecer hasta los huesos

- Me encantaría – le dije, mordiéndome el labio.

Y entonces Edward me abrazo con fuerza, besándome, mientras sus manos se perdían en mi pantalón y yo… bueno, yo deje que explorara…

Creo que las cosas definitivamente mejorarían a partir de hoy. ¡Salud por eso!

**FIN**

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, espero que no me maten por el final, pero necesitaba cortar la historia o se hubiese vuelto una sin fin... no se preocupen, tengo al menos 6 mas en mente,... igual o mas trastornadas que esta... jajajaja solo quiero darles las gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus amorosos comentarios y por darme la fuerza para seguir escribiendo y creando... sin uds, no seria nada! gracias! Espero que el fin se haya justificado, que era hacer reir a todas y cada una de las lectoras... nos vemos en la siguiente historia...!!!!**_

_**Mordiscos!!**_


End file.
